Digimon-Destined
by NeeP
Summary: Everyone knows that the Digi-Destined are supposed to be a bunch of human kids, right? But when someone like Frankenmon finds a way to change the kids into Digimon themselves, there is more than just the prophecy at risk.
1. Hey There, Digimon!

###  NeeP Productions Presents:

##  Digimon-Destined

_By Niki (NeeP) Paradis_

Chapter One: Hey There, Digimon!

On top of a twisted mountain peak called Spiral Mountain, a lone figure looked through his telescope at a group of children walking through a field. He chuckled maniacally as he watched them search for food and shelter. The sun was as blazing as he willed it to be and he knew that the children were suffering. Then he sighed and turned away. Simply watching suffering children was boring. There had to be a way to make things interesting.   
Piedmon put away his telescope, musing over the role that the children were supposedly play in his destruction. _ A very unlikely event_, he thought. _They seem to have trouble keeping their spirits up as it is. Maybe a little diversion would make things interesting for everyone_.   
There was the sound of heavy footsteps behind him.   
"You sent for me, my Lord Piedmon?" asked a rusty sounding voice with a heavy accent.   
"Ah! Frankenmon!" exclaimed the evil Digimon. "So glad to see you. Tell me about your little project..." 

"Is it just me or is this the largest field that we've ever walked across?" asked Tai in a quiet subdued voice.   
His little sister, Kari panted beside him. "I don't think it's just you," she said glumly.   
"I'm positive that I'm getting heat-stroke," moaned Joe. He looked behind to his companion Digimon. "Do you think that you can try walking now?" he asked Gomamon.   
"Sure Joe!" agreed Gomamon as he jumped off of his human friend's back. "And thanks. I wouldn't have so much trouble if there was a river near-by."   
"Maybe there's one in the forest," said T.K. hopefully.   
"We can only wait and see," commented Matt.   
"A river would be nice," sighed Palmon. "Wouldn't it, Mimi?"   
"Yes, it would," agreed Mimi. "I'd love to soak my tired feet."   
"I would like to soak my tired wings," chimed in Tentomon.   
"And I would like to soak my..." began Patamon, "my tired everything."   
"Hang in there, guys," encouraged Tai as he pulled out his mini binoculars. "We're almost there."   
"A rest break would be most welcomed right about now," said Izzy.   
"Yeah, Tai," Agumon agreed. "We're all getting tired. A break would be great."   
Tai threw up his hinds in surrender. "All right, fine! Just for a few minutes. Take five!"   
The children and Digimon all collapsed to the ground in a heap.   
"Finally," sighed Sora. "How are you feeling, Biyomon?" she asked her companion.   
"Don't worry about me, Sora. I'll be fine in a few minutes," replied the avian Digimon.   
"You know something?" Matt sat up with a worried look on his face.   
"What is it, Matt?" asked Tai.   
"Someone should watch out for Piedmon or his cronies."   
"Yeah, you're right." The leader of the group paused. "I just wish that I had the energy to do something about it."   
"Why don't we have some of the food that is left in Joe's bag?" suggested Gomamon.   
"Good idea," nodded Izzy. "That way the Digimon would be ready to Digi-volve in case something unexpected happens."   
"You always have to think of the worse things, don't you?" moaned Joe. "But here's the bag."   
They quickly divided up the food from the bag and consumed it. They sat around for a few minutes more.   
Gabumon stood up. "I think that I'm ready to scout around for a bit."   
"Are you sure?" asked Matt. "I don't think that I can move if my life depended on it..."   
"It's all right, Matt. I'm fine. You rest for a while."   
"Hang on, Gabumon!" called out Agumon. "I'll join you."   
Each of the Digimon were clamouring to join the scouting mission. The kids reluctantly agreed; they were still too exhausted to do much protesting.   
"I envy your recuperative abilities," said Izzy to his partner.   
"Well, we can't all be perfect," replied Tentomon. 

From a tear in reality, a lone figure stood watching as the Digi-Destined were left behind. He waited until the children's Digimon partners were far enough away. He checked his equipment. The sonic scrambler and the new programs were all ready.   
This will be my greatest achievement, he thought to himself. A final check, a final look and feeling confident that all was ready, Frankenmon stepped out. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Sora.   
Tai opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked. He saw a tear opening in what appeared to be out of thin air. All the kids sat up as dark fog rolled out of the opening. They watched as a sinister figure stepped out to face them.   
"Some people just have to make the most dramatic entrances," commented Mimi to no one particular.   
"This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to stop for a break," muttered Tai.   
"As if the forest would keep this kind of thing out," growled Matt.   
"Let's break for the forest!" shouted Joe!   
All of the kids took off at a run. The figure watched for a moment, then disappeared back into the rift.   
He reappeared in front of the running children.   
"Greetings children," he said in a heavily accented voice. "I'm afraid that I can't let you continue."   
Tai stopped suddenly. The Digi-Destined all crashed in behind him.   
The new Digimon was tall and sinister in appearance. He was humanoid in shape with sickly green skin. He wore lab coat and heavy dark goggles over his eyes. He was someone that no one has ever seen before.   
"Who the heck are you?!?" demanded Matt.   
"You may call me Frankenmon. And you, dear children, are going to be my experiments."   
"What do you mean by 'experiments'?" asked Tai.   
"Well, we can't have Digi-Destined running around, messing up with my Lord Piedmon's plans." The strange Digimon pulled out a wand from his lab coat pocket. The children stood in confusion.   
"Don't worry children," he said with an odd chuckle. "This won't hurt --much."   
The kids turned to run again, but they didn't get far.   
A brilliant white light flashed from the device, encompassing the children. They screamed in pain as they felt something strange and alien enter their bodies, changing the core of their very being. Tai was upset, thinking that after what everyone has gone through, this was a very lame way to die. 

Except, they didn't die. 

A circle of light appeared over the children's heads. Brilliant beams shot down striking each of the Digi-Destined. The air all around them grew brighter. The Digimon standing on the far side of the field stood in shock.   
"We're too late!" cried out Gabumon.   
"Oh no!" wailed Palmon. "Mimi!"   
"We have to save them!" shouted Agumaon.   
They all charged towards their partners. But the bright light was an actual physical force too, and it created a type of force field that kept them all out. None of the Digimon was able to get to their friends. They could only wait and watch. 

Soon, the brilliant light faded, revealing the children huddled up on the ground. The Digimon walked carefully up to their friends. All signs of Frankenmon were gone.   
Tai was sitting up, his knees drawn up to his head. He was trembling. Worried, Agumon ran up to his partner. He realised that something was different... Something was wrong...   
"Tai?" he asked. "Tai? Are you all right?"   
The trembling stopped.   
"Tai?"   
"No. It's not 'Tai' anymore..." Agumon's partner was saying in a hushed, yet curiously surprised voice. He raised his head and looked the lizard-Digimon in the eyes. "I am 'Taimon' now."   
Agumon took a step back in surprise. Tai's, or rather _Taimon's_ eyes weren't human anymore. They were larger, heavily lashed and a brilliant green.   
"What has happened to you, Izzy?" asked Tentomon to his partner.   
"Its 'Izimon' now, Tentomon. And I suspect that Frankenmon had imputed new code into the existing data that makes up our bodies." Huge blue eyes, with no whites or pupils showing, looked into the bug Digimon's eyes. "I can do an analysis on ourselves, but I am positive that my conclusions will hold true."   
"You really think so?" asked a feminine voice.   
Palmon ran to her partner.   
"Are you okay, Mi... Um, I guess it's not Mimi anymore, is it?" she asked.   
"Sorry, no. I'm 'Meimimon'." Large seed-brown eyes looked around the others. "Oh dear, I just know that I am going to clash with my dress come tomorrow."   
"What do you mean, Mimi --I mean Meimimon?" Palmon was helping her friend up.   
The new Digimon looked thoughtful. "I really don't know how I know. I just do."   
"That makes no sense!" called out Taimon. "What do you know?"   
"We're not finished changing yet," said another familiar voice. "Can't you tell, Taimon?"   
Taimon shuddered at the new name. To him it was proof that of the unfamiliar --of the not 'rightness' of his body. And the fact that he wasn't going to be human anymore. He looked at the Digimon that used to be Matt. "What do you mean, Matt? --Or whatever you call yourself now."   
"'Matimon'." Long lashes framed large yellow eyes. "And I mean, you can feel it. Can't you? The changes?"   
"I guess so." Taimon shrugged, then rubbed the head of Agumon. "It's just too weird."   
"I know," Matimon agreed.   
Gabumon came up to his partner's side. "Human or Digimon, you're still my friend, Matimon."   
"Thanks, Gabumon." Matimon smiled tentatively at the other Digimon.   
The youngest of the new Digimon looked towards his partner. "We'll still be friends, right Patamon?" he asked. Huge blue eyes blinked questionably.   
The smallest of the original Digimon nodded. "You bet! Uh, what do I call you now?"   
Matimon's little brother beamed. "I'm 'Tiikeimon'! And I just bet that I'm gonna have wings like you!"   
Patamon laughed. "I bet you will too, Tiikeimon!"   
Matimon rubbed his little brother's hair. "We'll have to see," he said.   
Biyomon helped her partner up. "What's you're new name, Sora?"   
"'Soramon'." Sky blue eyes were bright with excitement. "I think that this is kinda neat! I mean, what better way to come to a better understanding of our friends?"   
"It's fun, Soramon, you'll see!" agreed Biyomon. "It's great that you're so positive about this!"   
"It is different though, isn't it?" asked another new Digimon. Taimon's little sister walked over to him and sat down beside him. Huge green cat's eyes looked into those of her brother's. "But it's not really a bad thing, is it?"   
Taimon looked at his little sister. "It's 'Karimon' now, right?" he asked.   
"Yep!"   
There was a commotion as Gomamon tried to calm his partner down.   
"Joe? Joe! Calm down! Please?!?"   
"But I can't see properly! I'm cursed! Something's wrong with my eyes!"   
Matimon walked up to his panic-stricken friend. "Hold still, will you?" he asked exasperatedly as he reached over to remove the pair of glasses from the excited individual.   
"You can open your eyes now," he suggested to the Digimon who was once Joe.   
Huge violet eyes blinked owlishly. "I can see..." he said in amazement. He looked around. "What 's wrong with everyone's eyes?" he asked.   
"Same thing as yours," replied Soramon.   
"We're turning into Digimon!" said Tiikeimon excitedly.   
"What's your new name, Joe?" asked Gomamon.   
"This can't be happening! It's just not possible!"   
"Actually, reconfiguring the human body into data is technically impossible too," commented Izimon. "But it happened."   
"What do I tell my mother?!?"   
Matimon crossed his arms and started to look impatient. "IF you happen to see her, you just tell her that you have become a Digimon and THEN you give her your new name --which by the way, you haven't given us yet."   
"'Jyoumon'." The answer was sullen. Gomamon came closer to comfort his friend.   
"It won't be so bad, Jyoumon, you'll see. Besides, you're not the only one that it is happening to."   
Meimimon stood up. "I don't know if its just me or what, but I am getting kinda nervous just standing out here in the middle of nowhere after just being zapped."   
"Yeah," agreed Matimon. "We really should be getting outta here."   
"No arguments from me," commented Taimon. "Let's head into the forest. That's where we were heading anyway --before we were attacked."   
"That seems to be the most logical course of action," agreed Izimon.   
"Yes, let's go!" cheered Tentomon.   
"I hope that we find a nice stream or lake," commented Palmon.   
"I agree with you, Palmon," said Meimimon. "I still think it would be nice to soak my tired feet."   
"We should look for food," commented Soramon.   
"And we should watch out for enemies," suggested Biyomon.   
"Let's just get going before it gets dark, sighed Taimon. "I don't want to be caught out in the open again."   
The group started to head out towards the forest. Matimon handed Jyoumon the now useless pair of glasses.   
"Here you go," he said.   
"I have a VERY bad feeling about this," muttered Jyoumon, as he took the glasses and put them into his bag. 

It was dark when the group finally stopped for the night. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. Taimon offered to take first watch. For once, Matimon didn't protest and he fell asleep almost as soon as he settled down. He had Gabumon on one side and Tiikeimon on the other. He looked too comfortable to wake up, even though Taimon was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Besides, Taimon had another reason not to fall asleep.   
"You appear to be nervous about something, Taimon," suggested Agumon. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
The former human boy sighed. "It's just it makes me nervous not knowing what I'm gonna be when I wake up tomorrow morning."   
"A Digimon. You know that."   
"I know, but changing like that for no reason just makes me edgy. It's not natural."   
"According to what Izzy --Izimon and Tentomon have figured out, nothing's really 'natural' in Digi-World, Taimon. In a way, it's just like when we Digimon digi-volve. When we digi-volve, we become something else, it's nothing new to us. Although," he conceded, "the way he put it confused me some."   
"I know. But..." Taimon yawned, not finishing his sentence.   
"I'll always be your friend, Taimon, no matter what you look like."   
"Thanks Agumon. It's great that you can say that."   
"Why don't you get some sleep with the others? You and the other new Digimon had a rough day today. I can keep watch and the others can help me."   
"You sure about that?" asked Taimon.   
"Of course. You need sleep."   
"Thanks Agumon. For everything. See you tomorrow."   
"Good night, Taimon." 

Morning came and Taimon woke to the sound of a shriek.   
"**_Oh my goodness! I'm green!_**"   
"But it's a nice shade of green, Meimimon..." started Palmon.   
"But it clashes with my dress, just like I knew it would! I look like a watermelon!"   
"I think you look more like a rose," commented Tentomon.   
Taimon sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked towards the commotion.   
He saw a strange new Digimon that looked kind of like Mimi. She had pale green skin and large brown eyes that reminded Taimon of apple seeds. She was dressed in the same pink dress, but instead of her normal poncho, she was wearing one made of flower petals. Her big pink hat was gone and she wore two large red and yellow flowers, one tucked behind each slightly pointed ear, and they helped to keep her still brown hair away from her face. There were four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, and her eyebrows had completely disappeared. Her boots and gloves were also gone, replaced by bracelets and anklets of leafy vines, each complimenting delicate dark green claws on the ends of fingers and toes.   
"Do you really think so, Tentomon?" asked Meimimon tentatively.   
"I do," commented the bug-like Digimon.   
"Yeah!" agreed Palmon. "I think he's right. You look awful pretty."   
"Um, thank you."   
Taimon grunted, satisfied that the situation had calmed down by itself. He looked to the sky and was pleased to find that it was a beautiful warm and sunny day. He raised his hand to shade his eyes as he looked around for the rest of his companions. Most of them have apparently left the campsite, most likely trying to discover breakfast. A slight breeze picked up and Taimon thought that it felt good against his bare arms and legs. He grinned to himself. It wasn't often that any of them woke up to such a morning ever since they all entered the Digi-World, and for the first time, he actually felt like he was part of it... _Wait-a-Minute!!! Bare legs?!?_   
He looked down at himself, and was shocked.   
"Hey!" he cried out. "Where are my pants?!?" _And my socks, my shoes, my underwear?!?_ he wanted to add. He looked again at a pair of large three toed feet, complete with sharp ivory claws. They were thick at the ankles and connected to long legs that were pale orange. _Kinda like Agumon's_, he thought to himself. He looked to his hands and discovered that his gloves were now part of him, and that they were brown, four fingered and also tipped with ivory claws. The only other clothes that he was wearing, were his tee shirt and goggles. He decided to get up and walk to the stream to see the other changes. He carefully got to his knees, then stood up. Then as soon as he tried to take a step, he fell down on his backside, with a thump.   
"Taimon? Are you all right?" asked Meimimon as she came over and helped him to his feet.   
"Yeah," he replied. "Dunno why I fell over like that though..."   
"It might be because of your tail," suggested Tentomon.   
"Tail?" asked Taimon as he carefully twisted around to see. He had a tail that was about the same length as his arm. "This is too weird," he muttered. He tried again to head for the stream. It took a couple of steps before he realised that he had to lean slightly forward to compensate for the weight of the tail. After that, he realised that he was comfortable in his new body. He stumbled over to the stream and looked at his reflection. Large emerald green eyes looked out from an orange tinted face. His hair was still brown and as big as it always was, but pointed ears and fangs changed his appearance from average human boy to cute and slightly fiendish. He chuckled. "Now that's different." He straightened up as he heard the voices of others.   
Agumon ran up to him.   
"How are you feeling, Taimon?" the little dinosaur asked.   
"Different, but not bad. This isn't as awful as I thought it would be."   
"I told you," grinned Agumon.   
"You might not think this is bad," called out another voice, "but you have to admit that it is weird."   
Jyoumon climbed out of the stream and onto the bank. He shook himself dry and tried not to look nervous as he let the others look him over.   
Jyoumon was almost unrecognisable. He was covered with short fine white fur with blue stripes. Thin stripes were under and over each large violet eye. His arms and legs also bore the markings. His ears were longer and they seemed to want to fold over themselves. He had a short tail, similar to the one that Gomamon had. Like Taimon, he wore no pants, shoes or socks. His feet were wide with three toes on each they looked like they were meant for paddling in the water. His hands were broader and his wrists were thicker. His hair was longer in the back and it seemed more unruly than usual. He only wore his sweater-vest, and his now useless glasses were hung on the v-neck of it.   
"You have to admit that you were having fun, Jyoumon," laughed Gomamon as he joined his partner on the bank.   
"But this is supposed to be a curse," Jyoumon sighed. "I don't think that we're supposed to have fun."   
"I won't tell," said Gomamon slyly.   
Jyoumon laughed.   
Taimon thought that it was great that the normally tense individual could loosen up like he had.   
"We better get the others together, then figure out what we want to do," he suggested.   
"I wonder where the others are?" asked Meimimon. 

Gabumon watched as Matimon wandered through the bushes, testing his new abilities. He was a little startled when Matimon woke him up early that morning, asking him for help in adjusting to his new body. It was a bit of a surprise for the usually reserved Digimon that he was asked to help by his equally reserved friend. Matt was a person who liked to do things on his own. But Matimon was willing (sorta) to ask for help --or at least until he got a handle on the situation.   
So Gabumon simply watched and offered the occasional tid-bit of advice in regards to his friend's tracking. He was amazed at what kind of Digimon that Matimon had become. Soft white fur, with beige stripes, covered the new Digimon's body. He had large four-fingered hands, and large three toed feet, all with dangerous sharp looking claws. Matimon's gloves and boots were gone, but he had acquired two large heavy golden bracelets that he wore over his thick wrists, and he still had his shirt and jeans to wear as well. Large golden eyes with long lashes overlooked the terrain and a small black nose tested the air for a particular scent. Furry pointed ears twitched with impatience.   
"I know that he's here somewhere," muttered the new Digimon. "But why can't I find him?"   
"You're trying to scent too much at once, Matimon," said Gabumon helpfully.   
"What do you mean?"   
"You know what the forest smells like, right?"   
"Yeah, it's pretty distinct." Matimon ruefully rubbed his nose.   
"So, now that you know it, you can ignore it." Gabumon waved a paw in the air. "Now you can concentrate on finding the scent that isn't part of the forest."   
"Like T.K.," Matimon concluded.   
"Tiikeimon!!!" came a voice from above.   
Gabumon chuckled. "Or you can use your ears."   
Matimon looked up.   
Tiikeimon and Patamon were flying above his head. When they realised that they were discovered, they were both quite angry.   
"You cheated!" cried out Patamon.   
"That wasn't very fair, Matimon!" yelled Tiikeimon.   
Matimon grinned, revealing his new fangs. "You can't blame me, guys! You made it all to easy on your own!"   
"You tricked us!" muttered the youngest of the new Digimon. "You called me by my old name on purpose!"   
"Well, it isn't my fault that you fell for it," replied Matimon amiably.   
"Well, we won't fall for it the next time," sniffed Patamon.   
"If you say so."   
Both Tiikeimon and Patamon came down and landed on the grass in front of Matimon.   
Tiikeimon grinned at the others. "I told ya that I would have wings!"   
"So you did!" exclaimed Matimon in surprise.   
Tiikeimon slowly turned around so that his brother and Gabumon could see him. He was a study in fuzzy cinnamon and cream. His hands and feet were still small, but his hands were down to four fingers and his feet were down to three toes, and those were tipped with tiny yet very sharp claws. Fur covered bat-like wings protruded from his back, and the wingspan was almost twice as long as Tiikeimon was tall. Most of the fur covering his body was the colour of cinnamon. His belly, the inside of his ears and wings were cream coloured. His hat was gone and so were his shoes and shorts, but he still had his shirt. His large blue eyes stared at Matimon unblinkingly as if he was expecting Matimon to say something big brotherly.   
It took a moment. Then Matimon looked at his little brother and realised just how happy he was.   
"You look cool, Tiikeimon," he finally replied.   
"Yay! Thanks Matt!!!" replied the young Digimon.   
"Matimon," the older one corrected.   
"But you called me T.K.!"   
"Yeah, you did!" confirmed Patamon.   
"They're right, Matimon," Gabumon agreed. Matimon sighed.   
"All right, you win. I'm sorry."   
"It's okay." The little Digimon beamed at his brother.   
"Now we better go look for some breakfast."   
"Right!" chorused the others. 

Izimon, Soramon and Biyomon were all standing high up in a tall tree.   
"What have you figured out, Izimon?" asked Soramon.   
"It's just as I figured. We have been imputed with new code, and that is affecting our change."   
"Really? Do you think that we're done digi-volving yet?"   
"I believe so."   
"I'm sorry that you won't be getting wings, Soramon," commented Biyomon.   
"That's all right." Soramon shrugged.   
Biyomon looked her partner over. Soramon was covered almost from head to toe in fine pale pink feathers. She had slightly pointed ears with a few bright feathers tucked behind them and her sky-blue eyes were large and bright. Her hat was gone and her light brown hair was drawn into a curl on the back of her head. Foot-long feathers with purple tips sprung from her shoulders. She still wore her vest and jeans, but her boots and gloves were gone. She had large four-fingered hands and large three-toed feet, all with purple claws on the end of fingers and toes. A gold collar encircled her neck and she wore a gold bracelet on one thick wrist.   
"I have to concur with Biyomon," agreed Izimon. "I admit that I find it quite exhilarating to fly." He looked down at his laptop that he was holding. "But I must confess that I am at a loss on how to carry my computer."   
Biyomon and Soramon looked their friend over. Izimon looked like a kid in insect armour, except for his large solid blue eyes with no discernible pupils. His 'armour' was mostly red with black accents, and it only covered his torso, shoulders and back. His upper arms were bare, but his hands and forearms were covered in a red armoured 'glove' that ended in three sharp black digits. His feet and shins were encased in a red armoured 'boot' that ended in two sharp toes in the front and one at the back of each foot. He had a black armoured headband that encircled his head with red round coverings where his ears were supposed to be. A red diamond accent was at the front of the headband and Izimon's antennae snaked up behind the band among his reddish-brown hair. He had no eyebrows, but his skin tone was the same as it was before, except for a black stripe on each cheek. The finishing touch was a set of insect's wings that sprouted from his shoulders in a shade of translucent beige. The only item of clothing left to Izimon was his shorts.   
"Maybe you can sling the strap over your shoulders," suggested Soramon. "Between your wings, so that your computer can hang at your side."   
"That's worth considering."   
"You might want to consider giving it to someone else to carry," suggested another voice. Izimon turned around to look at Gatomon, who had just managed to climb up the tree. He probably glared at her for suggesting such a thing, but both Soramon and Biyomon couldn't tell because of his eyes…   
"And what if it falls into the hands of Taimon? My poor computer would never be the same..."   
"Yeah, maybe it's not a good idea to give it to my brother," said another voice just below Gatomon. Karimon clambered onto the same branch as the others. Long steel coloured claws dug into the branch as she pulled herself up.   
"I think you need practice, Karimon," commented Gatomon.   
"I'll get the hang of it," replied Taimon's sister. "I just have never used claws to climb a tree before."   
Karimon was covered in soft yellow fur. She had large cat ears that stuck out at the sides of her head, and a long tail behind her. A tiny black nose wrinkled in the effort. Large steal claws tipped her four fingered hands and her three toed feet. She still had her short brown hair, but her eyebrows were gone. She wore only her shirt, scarf and her whistle. Her shorts and shoes were gone. Her large green eyes blinked as she studied her companions as they studied her.   
"I think that Taimon is looking for us," she said.   
"He is?" asked Biyomon.   
"He must want to know what we are doing for breakfast," suggested Izimon.   
Soramon rubbed her grumbling stomach. "Yeah, I guess that food does sound like a good idea right about now."   
"I'll meet you on the ground." Izimon jumped off of the branch and flew to the ground. With her large ears, Karimon almost swore that she heard him say something else. But she shook her head. Izzy wouldn't say anything like that --she knew it. But then again, who else could have said such a thing?   
"_Fantastic! What a rush!_" 

Soon all of the Digimon were gathered back in the clearing that they had slept in. They laughed and marvelled at each other's appearance.   
"Hey! Izimon!" called out Taimon. "Are those wings for real?"   
"Certainly. Why wouldn't they be?" The new insectoid Digimon looked confused.   
"Ignore him, Izimon," said Tentomon. "He's just jealous!"   
"Am not!"   
"Oh my, Soramon, those feathers of yours are really pretty," commented Meimimon.   
"You really think so?" asked the pink Digimon.   
"Definitely," agreed Palmon.   
"Thanks..."   
"So, Taimon?" asked Agumon. "What happened to your pants?"   
"I wish I knew..."   
"I swear," shouted Jyoumon, "that if one more person tried to touch my ears, I'm gonna _punch_ them!"   
Every stopped and stared at him. Meimimon paused in the act of scratching Jyoumon's blue and white ear.   
"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know that you would be so sensitive to it."   
Gomamon rushed to his friend's side. "Relax, Jyoumon. You would think that it would be nice to be popular with the ladies..."   
Jyoumon blushed. "Sorry," he said to Meimimon. "It's just that it tickles..." he finished lamely.   
"But it's just that they look so soft..." she murmured.   
Taimon cleared his throat. "Now that we are all together, what do you think we should do for breakfast?"   
"We could hunt it down," suggested Matimon. "I mean, now that we are able to do it..."   
"Yuk!" countered Meimimon as she gave a final scratch to Jyoumon's ear. "I don't think that I could eat anything that was once living..."   
"But you have no problems with eating a cheeseburger, right?" asked Izimon.   
"What is your point?"   
"We could forage for edible plants," suggested Soramon. "Those of us with a good sense of smell should be able to tell what is good and what isn't."   
Matimon rubbed his nose. "Yeah..." he said.   
"We could catch some fish!" shouted Tiikeimon.   
Gomamon looked steamed. Jyoumon looked uncomfortable.   
Taimon looked thoughtful. "They're all good ideas," he said. "Let's try this. Matimon, Gabumon, Agumon and me will go hunting. Izimon, Tentomon, Soramon and Biyomon can go fishing. Meimimon, Palmon, Jyoumon and Gomamon can go foraging for nuts and berries and stuff..."   
"What about me and Gatomon?" asked Karimon.   
"And me and Patamon?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"You four can gather up firewood so that we can cook this stuff. Everyone okay with that?"   
Everyone nodded. 

"We're supposed to be looking for edible plants?" asked Jyoumon. "With the changes that the Digital World has experienced since we came back, I wouldn't doubt that there isn't anything left that would be edible."   
"Will you hush up and help me look?!?" asked Meimimon exasperated.   
"Yeah, Jyoumon. Quit being such a downer, okay?" grumbled Gomamon.   
"And this 'Jyoumon' thing. I'm Joe. You got that? 'Joe'."   
"We know that," said Palmon.   
"Yeah," sighed Gomamon. "I know that, Joe. It's just while you are a Digimon, why not be 'Jyoumon'? If I was a human, I would more than be willing to be called 'Goma'."   
Jyoumon was silent.   
"And when you become human again, then you can be 'Joe'.   
More silence.   
"Hey everyone!" cried out Palmon. "I found something."   
The others caught up with her.   
"What did you find, Palmon?" asked Meimimon.   
"Mushrooms!" She pointed to a spot under a tree. Tonnes of small white mushrooms grew in the shade.   
"All right!" cheered Meimimon.   
Jyoumon sniffed the air. "I smell something..." he said. He followed his nose to a spot where there were odd green plants growing. "Is it me or are those wild onions?"   
Palmon looked at the plants. "Yes they are!"   
"Good job, Jyoumon!" complimented Gomamon.   
"Joe."   
"Whatever." 

"Hey!" began Taimon. "Can I ask a weird question?"   
"Go ahead," said Gabumon.   
"What DO Digimon hunt?"   
That brought the fur wearing Digimon up short. "Uh..."   
"You do hunt, right?" asked Matimon.   
Agumon looked offended. "Sure we do!"   
"What do you hunt?" asked Taimon again.   
"Well," said Gabumon thoughtfully. "There's small animals of all sorts. Birds... The occasional elephant..."   
"Say what?!?" said Matimon in disbelief. "Elephants?!?"   
"Just joking, Matimon," chuckled Gabumon. "It's just a word that I've heard from you..."   
"Oh."   
"I actually have no idea what an elephant is..."   
"I get the picture..."   
"Hey look!" hissed Taimon in a quiet voice. He pointed to some small animals grazing in the meadow. "Are those Digimon?" They sort of resembled rabbits, but not quite.   
"Nope," replied Agumon in a quiet yet cheerful voice. "But they're edible. They taste kinda like chicken."   
"Let's go get them," growled Matimon in a soft voice.   
"Wait, Matimon," cautioned Gabumon. "First you have to be downwind from them... Taimon! Wait!"   
The warning came too late. Taimon was already charging after the strange animals. The animals wasted no time in trying to get away. He charged madly after them, occasionally tripping over his big feet until he got the hang of the rhythm of running.   
"Should we go after him?" asked Agumon.   
"I suppose so," sighed Matimon, "or else we might lose him."   
The other three Digimon charged after their friend.   
Taimon was getting tired. His potential breakfast was getting away. He couldn't allow that.   
"Oh no, you don't..." he muttered. "**_Petite Fire!_**"   
He spat out a small ball of flame at the hapless beasties. Most of them managed to escape except for a couple that were to slow to dodge out of the way. Those two died instantly, going up in flames. Taimon reached the remains just as the flames started to die out. At first he was elated at the ability of a special attack, then he sighed as he realised what his attack has done.   
The others finally managed to catch up to him. Matimon shook his head at the charred mess.   
"Those ones are yours," he said.   
"Thanks, Matimon..." Taimon said sarcastically.   
Both Agumon and Gabumon chuckled. 

Soramon, Biyomon, Izimon and Tentomon were all sitting on the bank, poles held in their respective appendages. A pile of fish sat behind them.   
Izimon sighed. "There must be an easier way to entice the fish to take the hook."   
"It could be worse," chirped Biyomon.   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah," replied Soramon. "Gomamon could be in the water, warning all of the fish away."   
"Good point."   
"But at least we caught a couple," said Tentomon. "We just need about twenty or so more."   
"By my calculations, it would take about thirty-eight more fish of medium size to compensate all of you Digimon."   
"But you're forgetting that you're a Digimon too," said Biyomon. "You will need to eat more too."   
Izimon blinked. "That did not occur to me. That is a very good point."   
"I'm sure that the other will compensate for what we can't catch," said Soramon. "So we'll just stay a little longer and catch a few more. Okay?"   
"Sounds good to me," agreed Tentomon. Izimon and Biyomon just nodded. 

"So, Karimon, how much more firewood do you think we need?" asked Tiikeimon as he continued picking up branches.   
"I think that we're almost done," replied Karimon.   
"I feel a little bit insulted that we are stuck doing the menial stuff," grumbled Gatomon. "We could have helped getting the food."   
"This is just as important," commented Karimon. "We need to cook the food too."   
"Yeah!" exclaimed Patamon. "Besides, can you imagine how much later breakfast would be if we all had to look for firewood after?"   
"I suppose," sighed Gatomon.   
"Things will look better after breakfast," said Tiikeimon. "You'll see." He took his load of twigs and branches and flew back to camp.   
"He's such a little kid," murmured Gatomon.   
"You make sound like it's a bad thing," replied Karimon. "So am I, but you don't seem to look at me the same way."   
There was no comment.   
"Do you?"   
"No. I don't. But you do seem different from the others. Not just T.K. --I mean Tiikeimon.   
"But I'm a little kid too. You should give him and everyone else a chance."   
"Okay, Karimon. Because you ask me to."   
When the two returned to the campsite, they found that the fire was laid out and that the others were starting to return. 

Breakfast went without a hitch. At first Taimon was concerned about wasting any of the food for it seemed that there was way more food than any of them could possibly eat. But he was surprised when he realised that he was up for a fifth helping of fish and mushrooms. He even managed to eat his scorched breakfast without any trouble. _ Our appetites are bigger_, he thought in surprise. _We are definitely not human any more_.   
The last of the food was quickly consumed. The refuse was being buried, and last minute breaking up of the camp was in process. While digging a hole to dump the fishbones into, Gabumon found an odd metal device. Agumon, who was at the top, ready to throw the bones in, blinked at the thing.   
"It looks familiar," he said to his companion.   
"Maybe we should let the others look at it," suggested Gabumon.   
"Look at what?" asked Izimon as he brought over some more refuse.   
"That," replied Agumon, pointing.   
"Hey!" commented Soramon. "Isn't that one of Gennai's communication devices?"   
"Let's bring it out," suggested Tentomon.   
"Just don't let Taimon handle it," commented Izimon.   
"Hey!"   
Ever so carefully, the metal device was brought out of the hole. As soon as it was placed on the ground, it activated. The wizened image of Gennai appeared over the device. The Digimon all gathered around to hear everything that the wise elder provided.   
The old man's opened wide for the first time in the Digimon's memories as he looked over all of the Digimon that used to be human children.   
"Oh my," he chuckled. "What have we got here?" he asked. "Was there a costume party that I didn't know about?"   
"No costumes, I'm afraid," replied Izimon. "We really are Digimon."   
"You don't say? Look at you!" He sounded a little upset.   
"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Taimon.   
"You better start at the beginning," suggested the old man. With each voice tumbling over the other, the Digimon told the story of Frankenmon and his device. When they were done, Gennai looked thoughtful and nodded his head a few times. "I have heard of Frankenmon. He's a research scientist who's interested in the theories of Digi-volution. I wonder what made him decide to do this type of field research."   
Izimon looked thoughtful. "We know that he is working for Piedmon," he said.   
"You do, do you? I wonder why Piedmon would try such a thing..." mused the old man. "Unless... Oh dear..."   
"What?!?" exclaimed all of the Digimon at once.   
"I'm afraid that he has effectively eliminated all of you from the prophecy?"   
"How?" asked Matimon. "He hasn't killed us off yet."   
"Well, you know about the Digi-Destined are supposed to be eight human children, right?"   
"Yeah, so?" Taimon was confused.   
"And we came," continued Meimimon.   
"But we're not human anymore," concluded Jyoumon in a hushed voice.   
"We're Digimon..." finished Matimon.   
"So because we're Digimon, we can't be the Digi-Destined anymore... Is that it?" asked Soramon.   
"That about sums it up," agreed Gennai.   
"I'm surprised that has never occurred to me," mused Izimon. "But I fail to understand how us being Digimon would affect the prophecy as opposed to us being human."   
"Neither do I," confessed the old man. "But there must be a reason for Piedmon to try this tactic."   
"Is there a way for us to change back?" asked Jyoumon.   
"I'm not quite sure." The old man sighed. "I will have to look into it. You all stay here until I get back to you."   
"But what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Taimon asked, but the communication device had shut down and the image of the old man was gone. 

Piedmon looked at the scene through his telescope from his position on Spiral Mountain. He chuckled with maniacal delight. "Just look at them," he said to his companion. "They're still not aware of the seriousness of the situation. Like the unwitting fools of a play!"   
"So helpless indeed," said a voice from the shadows. "May I go finish them off, Lord Piedmon?" asked the companion in a low sultry voice.   
The evil Digimon held the dark figure back.   
"No, not yet, my dear Lady Devimon. How could we kill all of our actors before our play has even begun? I rather that you assist Frankenmon with his role in this little drama."   
There was a sigh of disappointment.   
"If you insist, my Lord Piedmon," she said at last. _ But even you realise that accidents can happen_, she thought to herself as she left Spiral Mountain. 

* * *

_What do you think of the story so far? Please email all C&C's to [nikiparadis@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_Illustrations to this story as well as the others can be found in The Digimon Den, a site that is in progress ([http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html][2])._   
__

   [1]: mailto:nikiparadis@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html



	2. Digivolutions and Theories

**Digimon-Destined**   
_By Niki (NeeP) Paradis_

Chapter Two: Digivolutions and Theories

Gennai was gone. All of the Digimon looked at the now quiet communications device.   
They looked at each other.   
Then they looked at the device some more.   
Taimon scratched his head.   
"We are supposed to just sit here?!?" he asked exasperatedly.   
"What else can we do?" asked Biyomon. "We want Gennai to find us again, right?"   
"I suppose so, but it's boring." Taimon sulked.   
"Better bored, than dead," suggested Jyoumon.   
"But what are suppose to do in the mean time?" asked Matimon.   
"Why not just die?" asked an evil voice from above.   
As if on cue, all of the Digimon looked up. A tall winged woman hovered over their heads, chortling evilly.   
"Who the heck is that?" asked Meimimon in a rising voice.   
"That's **Lady Devimon**," supplied Tentomon. "There are many things said about her --none of them nice, though."   
The evil Digimon crossed her arms and did absolutely nothing as she listened to the panicked conversation below her.   
"Any suggestions?" asked Izimon.   
"Run?" suggested Jyoumon.   
"No!" shouted Taimon. "We fight!"   
"Right on!" cried in Matimon. "We can all fight her!"   
"Yeah!" chimed in the rest.   
"We can do it!"   
"WAIT!" cried out Izimon. "We know nothing about her abilities. Devimon was tough enough."   
"Don't you worry about me," cried out Lady Devimon. "It's not me that you have to fight. If I were you, I'd worry about him instead!" She pointed to a huge figure coming out from a bunch of trees. "Destroy them, **Dark Snimon**!" She laughed evilly, then flew away.   
"Uh," commented Taimon brightly. "Dark Snimon?"   
What came crashing through the trees was a huge insectoid Digimon. It resembled a preying mantis from the worst of nightmares. But instead of being green like a regular Snimon, this one was black, and its sickles were twice as large as that of a normal Snimon. It stood five times taller than Jyoumon, who was the tallest of the group. It turned its head towards the sixteen smaller Digimon, and started to stomp towards them.   
"Um, is it me, or does that thing look dangerous?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Where'd did he come from?" asked Tentomon. "As far as I know, there's no such thing as a Dark Snimon."   
"I wouldn't doubt that he was created by or for Piedmon," commented Izimon. "Perhaps, Frankenmon has had a hand in it."   
"We're in trouble, aren't we?" asked Jyoumon in a low voice.   
"You always look at the depressing side of things, don't you Jyoumon?" muttered Gomamon.   
"Joe."   
"Quick talking and let's nail that thing!" shouted Matimon.   
"This isn't the time to be arguing guys!" agreed Soramon. "If we don't do something we'll all be goners."   
"All right! Let's do it!" cried out Taimon.   
Everyone lined up to attack.   
"**Petite Fire!**" yelled Taimon. He spat out a ball of flame. It singed the surface of their enemy, but otherwise had no effect.   
"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon joined the attack.   
"**Glowing Blaze!**" shouted Matimon as he let loose with his attack. Blue fire arched towards Dark Snimon, but did as much damage as Taimon did.   
"**Blue Blaster!**" cried out Gabumon, joining his partner.   
"**Shocker Spray!**" yelled Izimon. Glowing needles of electricity sprayed out from his hands.   
"**Electro Shocker!**" Tentomon added his attack. But the electrical attacks only seemed to irritate Dark Snimon more than anything else.   
"**Stinging Nettles!**" Meimimon released a barrage of sharp nettles.   
"**Poison Ivy!**" cried out Palmon, whipping at the huge Digimon with her vines.   
"**Thunder Clap!**" shouted Tiikeimon, clapping his hands and producing a sonic boom attack.   
"**Boom Bubble!**" belched Patamon, initiating a sonic attack of his own.   
"**Howling Wind!**" cried out Soramon, producing a wind attack.   
"**Spiral Twister!**" joined Biyomon.   
"**Fountain Blast!**" shouted Jyoumon as he spat out a pressurised stream of water.   
All of the attacks appeared to do minor damage to the huge monster. 

Gomamon sighed as he watched the fight from a bit of a distance. "What I wouldn't do for a distance attack of my own..." He was jealous of his partner for having an attack and he didn't.   
Karimon patted him on the shoulder. "I know what you mean," she said. "But we would probably be better off as reserves, just in case."   
"I'd rather fight now," growled Gatomon.   
"But you'd be sliced to ribbons with Dark Snimon's blades," commented Gomamon. "It's not worth that."   
"But the other's attacks aren't doing anything," countered Gatomon.   
"Neither will trying to fight that thing hand to hand," said Karimon. "Wait and see what happens."   
The fight was at a standstill. None of the attacking Digimon was making any real progress in the battle. Taimon figured out that someone had better Digivolve to even some of the odds.   
"Okay, guys! Who ever can digivolve better do it. Or else we're gonna be in big troubles.   
The original eight Digimon struggled to achieve the next level.   
"It's too hard," cried out Biyomon. "I can't do it!"   
"Yes, you can, Biyomon!" cried out Soramon. "I know you can!"   
"It's rather difficult," said Gabumon breathlessly. "I'm sorry, Matimon."   
The other original Digimon experienced the same difficulties.   
"You can do it, Agumon," cried Taimon. "I know you can! C'mon! You're the toughest, baddest, meanest Digimon that can ever squash a bug!"   
The lizard Digimon looked thoughtful. "I am, aren't I?"   
"You are!" agreed his partner. "So show that big bug who's boss." 

Agumon nodded. "Gotcha! _Agumon digivolve into... **Greymon!**_" 

Izimon noted that the transformation seemed to take a little longer than usual, and that Greymon seemed to be struggling a bit with the Digivolution. But everything went the way it should be and it wasn't too long before Greymon stood in Agumon's place. 

"Why didn't you digivolve?" asked Matimon to his partner.   
"I really don't know," replied Gabumon. "I just couldn't."   
"It was like there wasn't enough energy to do it," supplied Palmon.   
Izimon, who was listening in on the conversation, looked thoughtful for a moment. Then a cheer of Taimon's interrupted him. 

The huge dinosaur Digimon headed towards his opponent. "**Nova Blast!**" he shouted as he spat out a huge ball of fire at Dark Snimon. The evil Digimon managed to dodge it.   
"Hey!" yelled Taimon. "Is he allowed to do that?"   
"No problem, Taimon," rumbled Greymon. "I'll just get closer."   
"Hey! Digivolve into Metal Greymon before you do."   
"Gotcha!" The huge Digimon nodded. 

"_Greymon digivolve into... uh, **Greymon**?_" 

Nothing happened. Taimon pulled out his tag out from under his shirt. He noticed that the tag and crest was dead and inert.   
"Why isn't it working?!?" he cried out.   
Izimon looked over Taimon's shoulder at the crest.   
"I think I know," he said.   
"But now what do we do?!?" asked Taimon in a panic.   
Greymon interrupted him. "It's alright, Taimon. I can handle Dark Snimon if I get closer."   
"Are you sure?"   
"No problem."   
"Go get him, big guy!" cheered his partner.   
The huge dinosaur Digimon went after his opponent. The others watched him go.   
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Matimon.   
"I hope so," replied Taimon.   
Greymon had just reached Dark Snimon and attacked with his Nova Blast. Dark Snimon tried to get away but was unable to dodge it at such a close range and took damage. He retaliated by swinging a sickle at the dinosaur Digimon. Greymon took the full impact of the blow and was flung back. Then he devolved back into Agumon.   
"**No!**" cried out Taimon.   
Then Dark Snimon stepped towards the small reptile Digimon, in an attempt to step on him. Agumon recovered his senses enough to start running away. But it was obvious that he wasn't going to get very far.   
"**Agumon!**" screamed Taimon. He had to do something! But what could he do? He watched as Dark Snimon gained on the smaller Digimon. He ran towards his friend, even though he had no idea what he was going to do.   
The huge foot was starting to come down on Agumon.   
Then something snapped within Taimon. New strength flowed into his body, initiating a change. 

"_Taimon digivolve into... **Taichimon**!_" 

Where Taimon once stood, a lizard-man Digimon, the size of an adult human male, stood in his place. He was tall and muscular. He had yellow-orange skin, a long tail and long feet. He stood balanced on his toes, as he assumed a battle-stance. He had pale blue armour and a head guard, which allowed his large poof of hair to remain unconfined. His goggles were worn over the head guard. He bore no weapons, but his huge four fingered hands bore huge sharp claws that seemed capable of tearing into anything. 

Taichimon dashed towards Dark Snimon, scooped Agumon out of harms way, just as the foot hit the ground. He ran a ways before setting his partner down.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
The little lizard Digimon rubbed his head. "Sure..." He looked at his partner in awe. "Tai..?" he started.   
"It's **Taichimon**, buddy. You had your fun. Just take five, okay?"   
"Okay." Agumon was still a little woozy from his encounter.   
"Good." Taichimon turned away to face Dark Snimon. "It's my turn, bug-face," he growled.   
The champion Digimon turned to face the dark ultimate Digimon charging towards him.   
They crashed head on. Taichimon was struggling, holding the huge sickles away from his face. He was using his feet and tail to land powerful blows on Dark Snimon's chest and legs. Dark Snimon was struggling to break free.   
Suddenly, Taichimon let go of one of the arms. Dark Snimon swung his free sickle at the other Digimon's head, but Taichimon ducked, landing a blow on his opponent's chest as he did so. Fluid leaked from the deep gash. Dark Snimon let out a yell, and pushed Taichimon away.   
Taichimon let go of his opponent's other sickle and went with the momentum of the push. As soon as he had enough distance, he summoned up his attack.   
"**Mega Flame!**" he shouted as he spat out a stream of fire.   
The attack caught Dark Snimon in the chest --right where the gash was. It screamed in agony.   
All of the other Digimon waited with baited breath.   
The Dark Digimon vanished in a burst of dispersing pixels. Taichimon let out a victory yell as he realised that he had actually won. He wanted to crow, to brag, and to boast. Oh, yeah, he was the _Mon_!   
But as the others came towards him offering victory, he felt the energy leave him. He felt the changes coming on as he began to devolve to his pre-champion state. 

"That went rather well," commented Karimon.   
"But we didn't do anything," grumbled Gatomon. "I wanted to fight."   
"There is a time and place for everything," said Karimon philosophically. "It just wasn't our turn."   
"Maybe next time," soothed Gomamon. Then he went over to join his partner in congratulating Taichimon.   
Both Karimon and Gatomon followed. 

Agumon reached his partner first. The Digimon, that once was Tai, was cheering and bouncing up and down.   
"Did you see that, Agu? I got him good!" he cried out in a slightly squeaky voice. Then he realised that he was looking up to his partner in order to talk to him. He blinked and stopped bouncing. Then he looked around at his friends.   
Everyone was staring at him in a startled, yet bemused way.   
"Uh, what happened?" he asked.   
"You're so CUTE!" cried out Meimimon.   
Everyone chuckled as they stared at the small yellow creature with the huge brown hair. Not much bigger than a basketball, this new in-training Digimon was a bouncing bundle of energy. Large blue eyes were situated over a small mouth with fangs. His goggles kept the hair out of his face when he bounced up and down on tiny clawed paws.   
"Cute?" asked the tiny Digimon.   
"You're in your 'in-training' form," supplied Biyomon.   
"My 'in-training' form?"   
"What are you called?" asked Gabumon.   
The little Digimon looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied in a slightly defeated tone. "**'Tainimon'**."   
Matimon walked over to him and picked him up. He chuckled as he held the small Digimon up to his face. "Heh. _Tiny_-mon is right."   
"Hey!" cried out the Digimon in question. "Put me down!!!"   
Matimon obliged. Tainimon bounded over to Agumon and leaped into the small lizard Digimon's arms. He glared at Matimon from the protective safety that his partner provided.   
"So, now what do we do?" asked Soramon.   
"Gennai wants us to stay here," supplied Biyomon.   
"But it is obvious that this is not a safe place," commented Izimon.   
"Yeah," agreed Matimon. "And it is obvious that Piedmon and the others know where we are too."   
"So, maybe we should be on our way," suggested Tainimon from Agumon's arms.   
"But what about Gennai?" asked Palmon.   
"Yes," supplied Meimimon. "If we move on, how will Gennai contact us?"   
"Can we carry the device?" asked Matimon.   
"Not if we want to move quickly," suggested Jyoumon. "That thing is huge. It would slow us down."   
"Gennai could find us if he has to," agreed Soramon. "It's probably a good idea to get moving."   
"I'm sure that Gennai would understand," said Palmon.   
"I think you're right," agreed Meimimon.   
The others agreed.   
"Let's get going!" shouted Tainimon. 

Lady Devimon watched the scene from a distance. She was a little disappointed that her plan to destroy the Digimon-Destined failed. _Oh well, it isn't like it's a total loss_, she thought to herself. It wasn't as if she failed to follow an order. It was only a diversion.   
_Maybe later, I will try again_, she thought to herself as she flew away. _I'll get them for sure then_. 

The Digimon travelled north, following the river downstream. For the most part, they were making steady progress, despite having just finished a battle.   
"I think I figured out the reason why Piedmon would have us become Digimon," commented Izimon.   
"You mean, instead of just trying to kill us?" asked Matimon, re-adjusting the strap of Jyoumon's bag. He volunteered to carry it since Jyoumon appeared to be having trouble carrying it now. Apparently, the tall Digimon was having trouble with his two large feet to have to carry the bag as well.   
"What do you mean, Izimon?" asked Tainimon. He was sitting on Agumon's head.   
"Tell us, Izimon," chimed in Tentomon.   
"Well, our Digimon --I mean our partners have always relied on our energy to Digivolve. Apparently, human energy is more effective. The energy that our Digimon forms provide isn't the same nor as effective."   
"And our crests?" asked Tainimon.   
"Our crests rely on us being the Digi-Destined or, rather, being human. We're not human or Digi-Destined anymore, so our crests won't work."   
"So that's what Gennai meant when he said that he had eliminated us from the prophecy," said Soramon softly.   
"But why are we like this?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"Like what?" asked Meimimon.   
"Like this? We're Digimon, but we still look the way we always do --sorta."   
"I think he means: Why are we new Digimon still human-like, and not in the forms of already existing Digimon?" translated Matimon.   
"I can give you the answer to that," replied Jyoumon from the rear of the group. "It's so that we're recognisable. That way, Piedmon and Frankenmon can finish us off later."   
"That's the most depressing thing that I have ever heard, Jyoumon," muttered Gomamon.   
"Joe."   
"Whatever."   
"Shut up," growled Matimon.   
They continued on.   
Jyoumon dragged behind the others as they went on their way. Gomamon was the only one hanging back to keep him company.   
"Hey, Jyoumon!" shouted Tainimon, from his perch on Agumon's head. "You gotta keep up!"   
"Easy for you to say," shouted Jyoumon back. "You got a ride! This body's just not made for walking."   
"Then why not swim?" asked Gomamon to his partner. "The river's going the same way we are."   
"I can't swim, remember?"   
"No, that not true," countered the little Digimon. "**_Joe_** can't swim. _**Jyoumon** _was made to swim. Remember that little swim that we took this morning?"   
The two of them stopped walking.   
"I wasn't really swimming," replied the nervous Digimon. "Besides the water was shallow back there."   
"Look at the river Jyoumon," said Gomamon patiently. "There's nothing there that can hurt you."   
Jyoumon walked over to the ledge and looked down. "But I don't see bottom there. Who knows what's lurking in there." He stared nervously at the surface, imagining all sorts of nasty things.   
"Sorry, Jyoumon..." murmured Gomamon behind him.   
"Huh?"   
Gomamon leaped onto the back of his partner, knocking him into the water. They both hit the surface with a splash. Jyoumon came to the surface sputtering, and glared at his partner.   
"Why did you do that?!? I told you that I can't swim!"   
"Oh, really?" countered Gomamon with a smirk. "And what are you doing now? I don't see you drowning."   
"I'm... uh..." Jyoumon noticed that he was treading water with ease. His huge hands and feet had no problem keeping him afloat. He stopped for a moment, startled. The he started to paddle again once he started to sink. "How am I doing this?" he asked.   
"I told ya! You were made for swimming. Your body knows what to do."   
"But you didn't have to knock me in!" yelled Jyoumon as he splashed his partner.   
"You were being a wimp!" countered Gomamon, splashing back.   
They glared at each other for several minutes. The others stopped at the sound of the confusion and looked to the river. They watched as the two Digimon confronted each other. Things got a little tense...   
Then the two started to laugh.   
"**Water Fight!**" cried out Gomamon.   
The sound of laughing and splashing could be heard as the two tried to overwhelm the other with water.   
"Hey! Knock it off, you two!" shouted Matimon.   
"We have to get going!" Tainimon started to bounce on Agumon's head.   
"Hey!" cried out the yellow-orange Digimon. "Watch what you're doing, Tainimon!"   
"Sorry."   
"We really don't want to be caught off guard again," commented Gabumon.   
"Okay, okay, we're moving," called out Jyoumon as he started to paddle downstream.   
"Jyoumon just needed a break," called out Gomamon as he followed him.   
"This IS easier than walking!" Jyoumon seemed surprised.   
"Told ya so!" replied his partner. 

The group continued on for the better part of the afternoon.   
  
Then...   
"I'm getting hungry..." murmured Meimimon.   
"Again?" asked Palmon.   
"Why should YOU be hungry?" asked Tainimon. "You didn't digivolve."   
"But I did fight. And we've been walking forever."   
"Maybe someone should scout ahead for a good place to stay the night," suggested Soramon.   
"I can do it!" volunteered Tiikeimon.   
"No," replied Matimon. "Not you, it's too dangerous."   
"Why do you treat me like a little kid all the time?!?" protested the smaller Digimon.   
"I just don't want you hurt..."   
"I am NOT a little kid, you know. I'm a Digimon. I can take care of myself."   
"I'll go with him," suggested Tentomon, trying to mollify both of the brothers.   
"I don't need a baby-sitter," Tiikeimon was offended.   
"It's not that," put in Tainimon. "It's just that right now, it would be safer to scout in pairs."   
"A lone Digimon would be an easy target," imputed Izimon.   
Matimon appeared to be satisfied. "Okay. Just be careful, Tiikeimon."   
"I will. Don't worry about me." The smaller Digimon flew off with Tentomon.   
Matimon watched them go. He sighed in worry. "I hope nothing happens to him..."   
"You should give Tiikeimon a chance," piped up an angry voice. Matimon turned to look at Patamon, who voiced the comment.   
"What do you mean?" he asked. He stopped to let the little winged Digimon catch up to him. Patamon flew up to meet the other's eye level.   
"Tiikeimon is old enough to take care of himself. He has to learn to do things on his own."   
Matimon sighed. "But he is my little brother..."   
"You can't protect him forever."   
"But..." Tears were starting to come to Matimon's eyes.   
"Matimon," said Soramon softly. "No one is doubting your love for T.K. --Tiikeimon, but you have to let him grow up sometime..."   
"I will do whatever I can to protect Karimon," said Tainimon. "But I know that she can do things that I can't. Heck. Most times she acts older than I do."   
The others looked at the little Digimon.   
"What?" he asked.   
"Everyone has their talents," commented Karimon softly.   
"Anyway," continued Patamon. "If you just let him, Tiikeimon will probably surprise you with the things that he can do."   
"If you say so," replied Matimon in a subdued voice.   
It wasn't long before the scouts returned. Tiikeimon was excited.   
"We found a great spot," he said to his older brother.   
Tentomon appeared to be pleased. "It is a cave large enough to hold us all."   
"It is just along the river, so we can fish!" said Tiikeimon. "And there are plants that we can eat. And we can defend it easily."   
"Sounds good," replied Matimon, surprised that his brother had thought about the things he did. "Lead us to it."   
"Right, Matimon." Tiikeimon pointed down the river. "It isn't far, you'll see."   
The Digimon started off again. But as they rounded a bend in the river, they came across a huge Digimon, caught in the middle of eating. It stared at them, then started to growl. The group came to an immediate halt.   
"Is that a **Monochromon**?" asked Biyomon.   
"Yep," replied Tentomon. "But like I keep saying, they are supposed to be mild mannered Digimon."   
"Then why do we always seem to be running into the grumpy ones?" asked Meimimon.   
"Luck?" asked Palmon.   
"You know something?" asked Izimon. "It seems to be exhibiting the same behaviour as the first two we encountered."   
"You think that it thinks that we are after its territory?" asked Gabumon.   
The huge Digimon charged at the group.   
"Possibly."   
Tainimon leaped off of Agumon's head towards the monster. "Leave them alone, you big bully!" he yelled.   
"Tainimon!" yelled Agumon. "What are you doing?!?" 

"_Tainimon digivolve into... **Taimon!**_" 

Taimon faced the charging Digimon. "**Petite Fire!**" he yelled as he spat out his attack. The ball of fire landed right into the Monochromon's metal mask, momentarily blinding it. It yelled in pain as it shook its head.   
"Don't just stand there, guys!" he yelled to the others. "Run past him!" 

The group charged by the huge distracted monster. When it came to its senses, it found that its opponents had all vanished. With a mental shrug, the Digimon went back to eating. 

The Digimon, some of who were formally kids and the ones that had been Digimon all of their existence, ran on until they were certain they were safe. Then they slowed and stopped to catch their breath.   
"I thought you were all goners!" called Jyoumon from the river.   
"And of course you were safe in the river," retorted Matimon.   
"It's not like we could have climbed out," said Gomamon as he waved a paw at the steep bank.   
"You're gonna have to, soon," replied Tentomon. "We're almost at the campsite." 

The cave that Tiikeimon and Tentomon found was quite large. There was a clear opening at the mouth of it where the Digimon set a fire, to warm up by and by which to cook. Lush plants grew around the clearing, and the river was close by. Food detail was quickly taken care of, and it wasn't long before everyone was sitting around the fire, eating dinner.   
"Hey, Gomamon?" asked Soramon in between bites of her fish.   
"Hmmm?" responded the Digimon with his mouth full.   
"Why is it that half the time, you scare off the fish, and the other half of the time, you help us catch them?"   
Gomamon swallowed before answering. "Well," he said, "some fish are smarter than others. Like the ones that make up the **Fish Net**, are really a kind of Digi-fish, and I consider them my friends. You don't eat your friends, right? The others are just ordinary fish, and they are the kind that everyone eats."   
"Okay..." replied Soramon. "I never thought of it that way." 

In the middle of the fourth and fifth helpings of fish, the image of Gennai appeared overhead. He looked at the sixteen Digimon who looked back at him expectantly.   
"I kind of figured that I would find you all here," he exclaimed. "You all disappeared so suddenly..."   
"We had no choice!" exclaimed Meimimon. "We were attacked!"   
"We couldn't just stay where Frankenmon, Piedmon and the others could find us," supplied Palmon.   
"So we did the sensible thing," said Gabumon.   
"Yes you did," replied Gennai. "You all did well."   
"Did you find any way for us to be cured?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Do we have to be cured right away?" asked Taimon.   
Question poured forth from the Digimon who used to be children. Gennai tried to listen to them all, but finally, he had to put his hands up.   
"Settle down, youngsters. I have some news for you all."   
Silence came over the group. Gennai cleared his throat.   
"I looked into your situation, and I have found that there is a remote chance that you can return to being human."   
Expectant faces looked towards the old man.   
"It is possible that Frankenmon has a cure for your condition hidden in his lab. He is a scientist, so it is most likely that he would have a way to reverse the process, just to see if it could be done."   
"He just MIGHT have a cure?!?" Jyoumon's voice rose as he posed his question. "There is no way of knowing for certain?"   
"No, I'm sorry Joe --Jyoumon. That is the best that I can do at the moment."   
"It won't hurt to go check it out," mused Izimon. "What have we to lose?"   
"I'm in no hurry to be human again," said Taimon. "I think it's cool to be a Digimon."   
"But you keep forgetting that our Digimon partners can't digivolve to their Ultimate levels unless we ARE human," countered Izimon. "We have to become human again, or else Piedmon has won."   
"That's it," muttered Jyoumon. "I'm doomed to be a Digimon for the rest of my life. How am I gonna explain this to my family? My mother is gonna freak."   
"Chill, Jyoumon," grumbled Gomamon.   
Matimon whispered to Taimon. "I think that Good Ol' Reliable Jyoumon is starting to freak out himself."   
"Where is Frankenmon's lab?" asked Karimon.   
Gennai pointed to a smaller dark shadow that could be seen in the distance. It was in a different direction than Spiral Mountain. The mountain was a huge dark, evil shadow and the lab was a small one.   
"In that direction, on the other side of the desert, you will find Frankenmon's laboratory."   
"Desert?" asked Tentomon. "I'm going to get sand in my wings again, I just know it."   
"I will let you all know if I can find any more information. So take care, all of you." Gennai's image vanished.   
Everyone returned to his or her dinner. Jyoumon moped. 

Soon it was nightfall, and the watch was being scheduled. As usual there was some differences over who should go first. Apparently, some things never change, but this time there was a twist.   
"Agumon and me are goin' first!" exclaimed Taimon.   
Matimon stood up to him. "No way, it's always you and Agumon. Tonight, Gabumon and I are gonna take the first watch!"   
Soramon walked over to Izimon. "They're still at it, huh?" she asked.   
Izimon simply nodded.   
"They actually seem to enjoy fighting with each other," commented Tentomon.   
"I think it's an odd hobby of theirs," nodded Biyomon.   
"I'm going first!" yelled Taimon.   
"No! I am!" retorted Matimon.   
"In your dreams, fur-face!"   
"No, yours!"   
"Wanna make something about..." Taimon started to challenge his friend and rival when Matimon snarled at him. The wolf-like Digimon grabbed the shirt of the lizard-boy Digimon and continued to growl.   
"Okay! Okay. You win Matimon. You go first." Taimon was sweating a bit, and figure that it would be easier to get Matimon's claws out of his shirt than out of his skin.   
"Good." Matimon let go.   
"Now that's a unique way to finish an argument," commented Izimon. Biyomon, Soramon and Tentomon all nodded in agreement. 

So Matimon took the first watch. He sat on a rock, just a little way away from the cave. He sighed as he contemplated his first day as a Digimon. He had acquired keen eyesight, an excellent sense of smell, an acute sense of hearing and an unbelievable manicure. But it cost him something for all that he gained. His humanity. 

He thought back to a time when he was young, and his mother went away for a few days. He thought it was because he had been misbehaving.   
But his parents did come back from the hospital. They brought home a squalling wriggling bundle, and he recalled that he didn't like the way his parents fussed over it. 

_ His mother sat down on the couch and patted the empty spot beside her. She was holding the noisy thing wrapped up in blankets._   
_ "Come sit down, Matt. I want to show you something," she said._   
_ Matt did not want to get near the strange thing. But his mother asked, and he knew that his mother wouldn't do anything to hurt him. So, he went over to the couch, climbed up and sat down. He kept a wary eye on the bundle._   
_ "I want you to meet someone," said his mother, as she carefully unwrapped the strange creature that she was holding. Bright blue eyes looked at him under a fuzz of blonde hair. It was a baby._   
_ His mother brought home a baby._   
_ "This is your new brother, **Takeru**. But you can call him **T.K.**."_   
_ Matt was confused._   
_ "Is he going to take my place?" he asked his mother, in a soft voice. "Don't you like me anymore?"_   
_ His mother looked startled. "No! No, Matt. T.K. is not going to take your place. No one can take your place. I love you and nothing is going to change that."_   
_ Matt went thoughtful. It sounded too good to be true._   
_ "What if I was to turn into a monster?" he asked. "Would you not love me anymore?"_   
_ "You're not going to turn into a monster, Matt," his mother said patiently. "And if you did, I'm positive that you would be a cute monster, and I would love you anyway."_   
_ She ruffled her oldest son's hair, then her face went serious._   
_ "But I want you to protect T.K., okay Matt? He's little and he is your brother. Can you do that?"_   
_ Matt looked at his baby brother, then at his mother, and then he nodded his head seriously._   
_ "I can do that, Mom. I promise that I will take care of T.K.."_

Matimon sighed. That was a long time ago. His parents have divorced since then, and he went to live with their father, and T.K. went to live with their mother.   
Now that he was a Digital Monster, he wondered if his mother would remember what she said to him long ago. He may not be the cutest monster, but he wasn't ugly. 

Gabumon came back after investigating the shadows around the perimeter. He was satisfied that the shadows were only those --shadows. He saw Matimon sitting on the rock, the nighttime illumination glowing off of his white fur. The blue coated Digimon had noticed that Matt --Matimon has been getting moodier since their return to the Digi-World, and he was getting concerned.   
"Matimon?" he asked.   
"Hmmm?" asked his partner. "What is it, Gabu?"   
"Are feeling all right? Do you want to talk about it?"   
"I was just thinking about the past," said Matimon. "I was thinking about the day my parents brought T.K. home from the hospital. He looked so helpless and small. I promised my Mom that I'd always take care of T.K.. But now it seems that T.K. doesn't really need me to take care of him anymore."   
"He does seem to be able to take care of himself," agreed Gabumon. "But that doesn't mean that you should stop looking out for him. He does the same for you."   
"I dunno..." Matimon features went soft as he tried to think about it. But a splash and the sound of yelling interrupted his thoughts.   
"We better check that out," said Gabumon as he took off towards the river at a dash.   
Matimon pulled himself out of his dark thoughts as he went after his partner to help out.   
The two of them reached the river just as they saw Gomamon's head breaking the surface with something in his mouth. The water Digimon swam for the bank.   
"**Jyoumon!**" Gomamon yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!?" The small Digimon climbed out of the river and dragged the white and blue sweater-vest back onto shore.   
"I'm a Digimon now," replied his partner sullenly. "I don't need these things anymore."   
Matimon noticed that Jyoumon was now wearing nothing, save for his fur. The moon-like illumination shone off of the white fur, contrasting severely with the previously hidden markings on his back .   
"Joe! You shouldn't give up hope! You'll be human again!"   
"No, I don't think so," sighed Jyoumon. He then proceeded to heft his glasses to throw them into the river too. But the glasses were snatched from his hand before he could throw them.   
"What are you doing?!?" asked Matimon. "You'll need those later."   
"I doubt it," responded Jyoumon, turning around and scrambling to regain the glasses. "You heard what Gennai said. The chances of us becoming human again are slim to none."   
Matimon did his best to keep the glasses out of the other Digimon's reach.   
"You're sounding pessimistic. You don't think we have a chance?"   
"You're starting to sound like Taimon. Just because we're the good guys does not necessarily mean that we will definitely win." Jyoumon managed to snatch the glasses back. "What's the point in carrying momentos of what we used to be?"   
"Shut up, Jyoumon!" snarled Gomamon.   
"Joe." Mumbled Jyoumon.   
"_Jyou_."   
"That's better... Wait a sec!"   
"What?!?" Gomamon glared at his partner, daring him to challenge the compromise.   
"You're being ridiculous Jyoumon!" exclaimed Gabumon. "I don't think that you have the right to throw away your own hope, just because you don't believe in to return to what you were. Everyone else is keeping their hope. I believe that we have a good chance."   
"But across a desert?!? With Piedmon after us?!? And that creepy Frankenmon?!?" Jyoumon's voice was rising.   
Matimon punched him. Jyoumon hit the ground.   
"Matimon!" gasped Gabumon.   
"Hey!" yelled Gomamon. "What did you do that for?!?"   
"It's all right, Gomamon," sighed Jyoumon, rubbing the bruise on his face. "He just knocked some sense into me. I've been over reacting. This not being human is a shock to my system."   
Gomamon, Gabumon and Matimon sighed in relief.   
"Sorry to worry you guys..." Jyoumon sounded sheepish. He handed his glasses back to Matimon. "Can you keep these for me? I can't wear my sweater until it dries. Um, and can you put these in the bag too?" Jyoumon picked up something from the ground and handed them to Matimon. It was his Digivice and crest.   
"Why do you want me to hang onto these?" asked Matimon in a confused voice.   
"Got no pockets," was Jyoumon's simple reply.   
"Let's go to bed, Jyou," suggested Gomamon. "I'd love to sleep before it's our turn to keep watch."   
"Good idea. 'Night, Matimon, Gabumon." The two water mammals went back to the cave.   
Matimon looked at his partner. "Let's go wake Taimon for his turn," he suggested. "After all that, I am ready to sleep too."   
"That was very tiring, wasn't it?" agreed the fur-wearing Digimon. 

Taimon stumbled out of the cave, rubbing his eyes. Agumon came stumbling after him. Neither was really aware of their surroundings until Taimon walked nosefirst into a tree. He stumbled backwards and almost stepped on the smaller Digimon.   
"Hey! Watch it!" yipped Agumon.   
"This is exactly why I hate having anything but the first shift," yawned the bigger Digimon to his partner. "I can never really wake up."   
"I know what you mean, Taimon. But it's our turn, so we better wake up."   
"You're right. We better." Taimon walked to the river, knelt on the bank and splashed cold water onto his face. He did a quick walk-around the perimeter of the clearing, checking out all of the shadowed places. He didn't find anything though. He walked back to the cave and sat on the rock that was still warm from when Matimon sat on it earlier. His face went thoughtful, yet he smiled.   
"What are you thinking about, Taimon?" asked his partner.   
"Hmmm? Oh. I was thinking about how I digivolved earlier. That was really awesome! Is it like that everytime?"   
"I guess so," mused Agumon. "I'm more used to it, I guess. It was your first time, so I guess it would be a big thing to you."   
"Oh come on, Agu!" snorted Taimon. "Don't you get all High and Mighty on me! That's Matimon's job, not yours."   
"If you say so, Taimon. You did save me today as Taichimon. I never did get to thank you for that."   
"Don't worry about it, I got a long way to go before I pay back all of the times that you saved me."   
"Then, you have about um, forty-six more times to rescue me before we're even."   
Taimon was startled. "You counted?"   
"Nah! It's just a number that I picked. Gotcha good though, didn't I?"   
Taimon pushed his jaw up into a normal position. "YOU think you got ME?" He chuckled, then reached down to tickle his partner. "I'll show you 'got'!"   
They started laughing and yelling. But it didn't last for long. There were complaints coming from the cave.   
"Hey! Be quiet out there! Some of us are trying to sleep!"   
"Let us rest, already!"   
The two lizard Digimon stopped laughing.   
"Sorry!" called Taimon to his friends.   
"SHH!!!"   
Embarrassed, Taimon settled back down on the rock. "Anyway, like I was saying, I never felt anything like when I Digivolved. It was like there was pure energy flowing into me. I felt like I could have done ANYTHING as Taichimon."   
"You really kicked Dark Snimon's butt at any rate," agreed Agumon.   
"But the energy doesn't stay," mused Taimon. "And I used so much energy in my attacked that I devolved into Tainimon. I felt rather helpless."   
Agumon shrugged. "We all want to be strong enough to protect our partners. It's the way we are."   
"I guess. I just don't want to see you hurt."   
"I feel the same way about you Taimon..." said the smaller Digimon.   
"Thanks, pal."   
They sat together silently until their shift was up. 

Gomamon woke up.   
"Uh... Where am I?" he asked himself. Then he shook his head to clear it. He was supposed to be on guard duty with Jyoumon. Theirs was the last shift of the night, and he promised his partner that he would stay awake all through out the shift.   
"I can't believe that I fell asleep again," he muttered to himself. "Jyoumon's gonna bug me again over it."   
He looked around the clearing for his partner. But he couldn't see him anywhere.   
"Jyoumon?" he called out --not too loudly though. He didn't want to wake the others. "Jyou?"   
But there was no response. No one poked his head out and teased him for sleeping in. _Oh, no..._ thought the little white and purple Digimon. _He took off, didn't he?_ He got up and walked around the clearing and a little way into the bush, but still, he couldn't find his partner. He continued to look around, just in case he missed something. He went to the cave, hoping that his partner was inside. But what he found was a note scratched into the dirt in front of the entrance. 

**Don't worry about me.**   
**I didn't want to bring everyone down, so I went off to think for a while.**   
**I'll catch up as soon as I can, so nobody panic, okay?** ****

**--Jyoumon (Joe)**

****

Gomamon looked at the note, then swallowed. _I can't believe that he did this --again!_ he thought. _When I catch up to him, I am gonna give him a piece of my mind. He's supposed to be the responsible one!_   
Gomamon sighed. He wanted to go after his partner right away, but he had a responsibility to the others first. He had to let the others know that Jyoumon was gone.   
He went into the cave to wake everyone up.   


* * *

_What do you think of the story so far? Please email all C&C's to [nikiparadis@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_Illustrations to this story as well as the others can be found in The Digimon Den, a site that is in progress ([http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html][2])._

   [1]: mailto:nikiparadis@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html



	3. Chasing Jyoumon

**Digimon-Destined**   
_By Niki (NeeP) Paradis_

Chapter Three: Chasing Jyoumon

It was very quiet in the cave where everyone was sleeping.   
But that didn't last for long.   
"Taimon?"   
Taimon rolled over in his sleep. He threw his arm over his head to block out the sound that threatened to wake him up.   
"Taimon? Wake up!" hissed a voice into his ear. The leader of the group still slept, oblivious to the anxious note in the voice that was trying to get his attention.   
A sharp poke in his side got his attention, though. Taimon jumped three feet into the air as the sensation penetrated his consciousness. He yelped loud enough to wake everyone else up.   
Gomamon looked expectantly at the leader as he ruefully rubbed his side.   
"What's going on, Gomamon?" asked Taimon finally.   
"Jyoumon's gone missing," replied the little Digimon.   
"He what?!?" exclaimed the leader of the pack. Everyone groaned as they became more and more conscious.   
Gomamon shrugged. "He left a note outside."   
Taimon got up and followed the little Digimon out of the cave. He looked at the note scratched in the dirt.   
"Not again," he moaned. He turned to Gomamon. "We better get everyone up."   
"Yeah..."   
It didn't take long for everyone to get moving as they were all already awake. And as the group moved to surround the small sea-mammal Digimon, they started to ask questions. Jyoumon's partner answered them all the best that he could.   
"When did he leave?" asked Soramon.   
"Sometime during our watch," replied Gomamon.   
"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Tentomon.   
"I didn't see him."   
"Why didn't you see him go?" asked Matimon.   
"I fell asleep..."   
"Again?!?"   
"Look, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Gomamon testily.   
"Where do you think he went?" asked Gabumon.   
"I think I know," said Gomamon softly. "To that place in the river where we were having that water-fight."   
"But that is a half-day's walk from here!" wailed Meimimon. "I don't think I can make it back over there."   
"Why would he go there?" asked Palmon.   
"I think it's where it finally sinks in that he's more than a kid with fur," replied Matimon.   
"I think it's more than that," said Karimon. "I don't think I can explain it though."   
"Who knows?" exclaimed Taimon. "Maybe he just liked the scenery or something."   
Soramon looked at Jyoumon's partner. "But who will go with you?" she asked.   
"Don't worry about it," replied Gomamon. "I can go by myself, then we can catch up."   
"But like Meimimon said, it's a half-day's walk from here," said Taimon. "That'll take forever!"   
"Sure, if you go by land --with all of the dangers and stuff. It's quicker if I swim. I'll go get Jyoumon, then we'll swim back."   
"But you're not protected," commented Soramon. "What if you or Jyoumon are attacked?"   
"Uh... " The small Digimon was at a loss for words.   
"Why not take Jyoumon's Digivice?" suggested Gabumon. "That way, one of you will have a chance of Digivolving."   
"Great idea," said Gomamon sarcastically. "I'll just put it in my pocket."   
"But you really ought to take it," mused Izimon. "The problem will be figuring out how to carry it."   
Matimon unslung Jyoumon's bag. "Maybe there is something that we can use in here," he suggested as he went through the contents of the duffel bag. "Huhn. He's sure got a lot of stuff in this thing."   
Gomamon nodded, and rolled up his eyes. "Tell me about it! I was in that bag."   
Matimon finally pulled out a pair of shoelaces. "I think we can do something with these." He pulled out the Digivice and threaded one of the shoelaces through the holes in the clip. It took some time as his claws made it difficult for him to do the job properly. But he managed the job soon enough. He returned the remaining shoelace back to the bag. He headed towards Gomamon to secure the digital device around the little Digimon's neck.   
Gomamon backed away. "You're gonna be careful with those claws of yours, right?" he asked.   
"What do you mean?" asked Matimon, looking with confusion at his sharp claws. He seemed surprised that anyone would consider them as dangerous.   
"Here," said Meimimon, as she grabbed the Digivice from him. "Let me." She walked up to the small white and purple Digimon. She knelt down by him, and tied the shoelace and Digivice around his neck. "There you go," she said as she scratched him behind one of his ears.   
"Thanks, Meimimon," replied Gomamon as he blushed. "Um, I better get going."   
"Good luck, Gomamon!" said Taimon.   
"Come back quickly," said Soramon.   
"I will," replied Gomamon as he ran for the river and jumped in. 

Matimon and Taimon watched as Gomamon swam away.   
"I hope the little guy will be okay," murmured Matimon.   
"Me too," agreed Taimon.   
"Don't underestimate him," said Gabumon.   
"He knows what he's doing," agreed Agumon.   
"Well," said Taimon thoughtfully, "I guess you guys have known him longer..."   
"He'll be fine, Tai," interrupted Agumon. "He'll be back with Jyoumon before you know it."   
"I hope you're right," said Matimon softly. 

It was halfway back up the river when Gomamon found his partner sitting on the steep bank looking moodily at the river. Jyoumon didn't seem aware of him at all. The small Digimon sighed. Then he took aim and soaked his partner with a well-aimed splash.   
"Jyoumon! Snap outta it!" he shouted.   
"Huh?" asked Jyoumon as he finally looked at his partner in the river.   
"Why'd you take off like that?!?" demanded Gomamon.   
Jyoumon sighed. "If you want to talk to me, come up here and talk, don't just start shouting at me."   
It was Gomamon's turn to sigh. "Okay, Jyou. Hang on."   
It took Gomamon a bit of time to reach his partner, because the bank that Jyoumon was sitting on was extremely steep, and he had to keep going until he reached a shallow part of the bank so he can climb up. Then he had to walk back down the river until he reached Jyou. When he had reached him, he sat down and waited for a few minutes.   
Jyoumon remained silent.   
Gomamon sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.   
"I don't know how to explain it, Goma," said Jyoumon. "I know that everyone else has adapted to their new bodies, but I find that I just can't." The Digimon-boy looked at his fur-covered hand with its four fingers, odd blue marking and black claws. He then clenched the hand into a fist and sighed.   
"Maybe you're trying too hard, Jyou..." suggested Gomamon. "Don't fight it, and just enjoy it."   
"Easy for you to say. You've always been a Digimon."   
"That's true, but I haven't always been Gomamon, remember? I was Bukamon before you came to the Digi-World. I became Gomamon for the first time shortly I met you."   
Jyoumon was confused, but at least he was listening.   
"Imagine this Jyou... As Bukamon, I was a small creature that was capable of floating. When I Digivolved into Gomamon, I lost that ability to float, or fly, if you want to put it that way --but I could swim, and I knew it --as soon as I Digivolved. Remember when we were all falling into the river? I had to do something, so I called up a fish net with the Marching Fishes. There was no time to freeze up; I had to go with the flow, so to speak. It was sink or swim."   
Jyoumon groaned at the puns. "Those are awful," he said.   
"What I am saying is that if I froze up at that moment, we might have all been goners. Anyway, what it all comes down to is this: Loosen up! Okay? What happens will happen."   
"Okay," replied the boy-Digimon. He looked thoughtfully at his partner. "You know, this is the most serious that I have ever seen you."   
Sea-green eyes looked seriously into violet ones, and then one of them winked.   
"Don't get used to it. It'll probably never happen again."   
"Right." Jyoumon sighed. "I guess that you want to take me back now, huh?"   
"The others are getting worried."   
"Okay, lets go." Jyoumon started back towards the way that they came, and then he looked quizzically at Gomamon. "Why are you wearing my Digivice?" he asked.   
"It was the others' idea. Just in case we are attacked or something."   
"Oh."   
"I also discovered that it is water-proof too!" 

They walked for the better part of the afternoon. Gomamon knew that swimming would be faster, but he didn't want to pose that fact to Jyoumon, who was starting to get moody again. Instead, he decided to concentrate on a more immediate situation.   
"Hey, Jyou?"   
"Hmmm?"   
"I'm starting to get a little hungry... and a little bit tired. Wanna take a break and get something to eat?"   
Jyoumon seemed distracted.   
"Jyou?"   
"Huh? Oh, right. Food. Yeah, we better call it a night and get something to eat before we sleep, huh?"   
"Something like that." 

It didn't take long before they found a cave. It wasn't very large, but it was obvious that there was more than enough room for the two of them to walk around.   
"Oh, wow," muttered Gomamon. "Another cave. Just what I've always wanted."   
Jyoumon just shrugged. "It'll do."   
"Maybe for you, but personally, I'd love to spend the night in a five-star hotel."   
No comment. Gomamon looked to his partner. Jyoumon's eyes were downcast, and he was in another one of his funks. The small Digimon sighed.   
"Earth to Jyou... Snap outta it!"   
Jyoumon's head turned to face him. "Sorry, Goma... I know what you said, but still, it's hard. Maybe what I need is to be by myself for a bit, to clear my head."   
"I dunno if that is such a good idea, Jyoumon..."   
"Look. I'll start the fire, you go find something to eat..."   
"But what about you?"   
"I'm just not very hungry..."   
Gomamon gave his partner a worried look. "You're not hungry? You know, for a Digimon, that's not healthy, Jyoumon."   
"Joe."   
"Jyoumon."   
"Goma, please. I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to think about what you've told me, that's all."   
"Fine!" Gomamon harrumphed. "Sit and sulk. I'll be back later." Without another word, the little Digimon turned and stomped off --or tried to, considering his flippers.   
Jyoumon watched his partner leave, then sighed. He walked towards the cave while picking up firewood along the way. He went inside, looked around, then laid out a fire. He shook his head as he realised that he had forgotten that all of the matches were in the duffel bag that Matimon was carrying.   
"I guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way," he muttered as he began to rub two sticks together. He grunted as he worked. "It figures. I'm a Digimon with a water-based attack and I need to start a fire. It's just not my day."   
It took a little time, but he managed to get the fire going. He looked around the cave some more. It was about the size of his bedroom at home. _Wish that I had a bed to go with it,_ he thought.   
Satisfied that the cave will be warm enough for the night, Jyoumon sat down on the floor of the cave. He didn't mean to upset Gomamon like he did, but he really needed to be by himself to think for a moment. It still was a shock to his psyche --having fur, huge claws, not needing glasses, not having allergies... He had been plain ol' Joe Kido for as long as he remembered, and he wasn't sure that he could stomach what being Jyoumon was all about. Being able to swim, after a lifetime of being afraid of the water and having a special attack was just plain creepy. He didn't think he would be able to handle it, despite the fact that he had been a Digimon for almost two days already.   
He sighed. He didn't want to come back to the Digi-World in the first place. But two worlds were relying on him to fulfil his role as the Digi-Destined of Reliability. And he wasn't about to let either of them down. But, the problem was the fact that he simply wasn't cut out for adventuring.   
He shivered. It bothered him that he wasn't a Digi-Destined anymore, nor human for that matter. He knew that the prophecy depended on the Digi-Destined being human. And if the prophecy can't be filled then there would be no way of him ever returning home. The thought chilled him.   
He shivered again. He wasn't really cold, but it would have been nice to have his sweater-vest with him. He felt a bit odd wearing no clothes --not that he needed them. Short white and blue fur covered every inch of his body and it was more than enough to keep him warm. He likened the feeling of having fur to that of wearing a skin-tight pair of fuzzy pyjamas. Different, but not uncomfortable.   
"That's enough Joe," he muttered to himself. "You're a Digimon now. You shouldn't be moping around in self-pity like this."   
"What's this?" asked a gravely voice, breaking into Jyoumon's thoughts. "One of my Digimon-Destined, all by himself?"   
Jyoumon turned around sharply to look into the goggled visage of Frankenmon. 

Gomamon was getting worried. So worried that he had lost his appetite. And that was _not_ normal for him at all. He sighed as he thought about his partner. Jyoumon was much moodier than usual, and this time he wanted to be alone. Gomamon knew that something was wrong, because usually, Jyou was more than willing to talk his problems over with him. But things were different than usual, especially with the way that Jyoumon has been acting lately. And with Piedmon and Frankenmon after all of them, the worse thing he could do is to leave his partner alone.   
He sighed again. Maybe he was getting paranoid or something, but he had a feeling that he better get back to the cave as soon as possible. If he was wrong about the feeling of dread that he was having, he would chalk it up to being around Jyou too much. 

"Here you are, all alone, and without anything to remind you of your sense of self..." said Frankenmon in an eager voice. "This is too good an opportunity for me to pass up."   
Jyoumon was spooked. He stood up suddenly and tried to scrabble away. But he didn't get very far before he hit the wall. He pressed himself against the wall of the cave, trying to inch his way around his opponent in an effort to get away, but the tall Digimon was blocking the exit.   
So he tried to retaliate.   
"**Fountain Blast!**" he shouted and spat his attack at the sinister Digimon. But Frankenmon blipped into his other dimension to avoid the water and came right back out. He grabbed at the boy-Digimon's shoulder and held him tightly.   
Jyoumon struggled against the grip of the mad scientist Digimon for as long as he could, but it didn't take long until he tired out. He glared at the other Digimon for some time before he could talk.   
"What do you want with me?" he said at last.   
"You are going to help be further my studies, my boy," commented Frankenmon. "This halfway state is not for you."   
"Studies? Halfway state?" Jyoumon was confused.   
Frankenmon brought out his metal wand and held it in front of the other's face. "Just look into this," he said in a wheedling voice. "This won't take a minute." Of course, remembering what had happened the last time when everyone looked at the wand, Jyoumon shut his eyes tightly.   
Nothing happened.   
"Just kidding," chuckled Frankenmon.   
"Huh?" Jyoumon opened his eyes in confusion. He looked at the wand that was still in front of his face. It was cool and silver and harmless looking...   
It went off. The blinding flash burned its way into Jyoumon's mind and body. He gasped in pain as the burning sensation went through the core of his very being. The mad doctor-Digimon chuckled.   
"You're a gullible young one, aren't you?"   
"Hey!" shouted Gomamon from the entrance of the cave. "Leave him alone!" The small Digimon charged at Frankenmon.   
"Well, I must be off," he said as he watched Gomamon getting closer. "I'll come back in a couple of days to see how you look," he said to Jyoumon, reaching over to affectionately scratch him behind his ears. Then he disappeared into his tear in reality.   
Jyoumon slid down the wall and sat on the floor. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. And it wasn't just from the jolt he had received. He also ached all over, like he had just been beaten up or as if he were having growing pains.   
"Jyou?" asked Gomamon as he reached his friend. "Are you okay?"   
Jyoumon groaned before replying. "I ache, but I'm all right."   
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left you."   
"No, it's not your fault. I asked you to leave. Neither of us knew that Frankenmon would have found us."   
"I guess not, but I was supposed to be taking care of you. It's a Digimon's job."   
"Relax, Goma. It's all right."   
Gomamon came to rest beside Jyoumon. "What did he do to you?" he asked.   
"I really don't know," sighed the other Digimon. "He said something about continuing his studies and that I was stuck in some halfway state." He yawned. "All I know is that whatever he has done with that flash show has made me very tired."   
"Don't you think we should find a safer place first?" asked Gomamon.   
"Well, according to Frankenmon, we have a couple of days before he comes to check on us," replied Jyoumon. "There's no real reason to keep moving --at least not at the moment."   
"You sure?"   
"To be honest, I don't think I can move. I'm so sleepy, and it will take at least a good nights sleep before I can move without hurting."   
"Alright," sighed Gomamon. "Sleep if you have to, but I don't think I can. I'll feel better if I kept watch."   
"Okay, if you want," Jyoumon gave his partner a tired grin. "As if you were able to stay awake through a watch before..."   
"Watch me."   
Jyoumon curled up into a ball. "No thanks. I'd rather sleep. See ya in the morning."   
"Yeah... Good night, Jyou."   


Jyoumon was dreaming. 

_ Joe Kido was backstage, getting ready for an awards presentation. He was nervous as tried to straighten his jacket for the sixth time._   
_ He didn't know what kind of presentation it was though._   
_ He checked his appearance in the mirror. But it wasn't the face of the young teenager that he was supposed to be that he saw in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at him was that of a young man of about 16 years. His hair was chin length and parted in the middle. Not the most practical, but it suited him, he thought. He wore a smaller pair of glasses, unlike the other pair that a certain 13-year-old should be wearing._   
_ "Hey Joe," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Tai standing and grinning at him. This Tai was also older than he should be, and he was wearing a school uniform of some type. He wasn't wearing any goggles, and Joe thought that Tai looked rather peculiar without them. "You did great, man," said Tai. You really deserve this award."_   
_ "Thanks Tai," was all that Joe replied._   
_ An eleven-year-old blonde kid ran up to him. It took Joe a moment to realise that the boy in question was T.K.._   
_ "Congratulations, Joe!" he said._   
_ "Thanks, T.K.."_   
_ One by one, the other kids, all older than they should be, came forward to congratulate him. Joe shook a lot of hands with a look of confusion on his face._   
_ "But what kind of reward am I getting?" he murmured to himself._   
_ "Don't you know?" asked a soft voice. Joe turned to face a nine-year-old boy with close-cropped brown hair and dark green eyes, who was studying him seriously. Joe has never seen this boy before in his life. "Then I guess it's a surprise, then," said the boy with a shrug. "But don't you worry, Joe. You really deserve this."_   
_ Two more strange kids came up. One of them was an eleven-year-old boy with short spiked reddish-brown hair, wearing a red and blue flight jacket and what appeared to be Tai's missing goggles._   
_ "You're the best, Joe!" said the boy, giving a thumb's-up. "Congrats!"_   
_ The other new kid, a girl with long purple hair, wearing a flight cap, glasses and a vest, shook Joe's hand._   
_ "Wow!" she said. "It's great that you have gotten so far! Things can only get better from here on!"_   
_ "Thanks..." Joe didn't know what to say. The three kids then waved and walked off, before he could ask them what their names were._   
_ Suddenly he was on stage. The other kids were all seated at tables, with their respective Digimon partners. Even the new kids seemed to have Digimon of their own. Joe looked around for Gomamon. But he couldn't see him at all._   
_ Then he noticed that someone was walking up to him. It was a young boy, of about eleven years old. He had bright red spiky hair that was tied back with a purple headband. His bright green eyes looked through what appeared to be Joe's old glasses. Freckles covered his round cheeks, and they made the kid looked rather impish. He was wearing a white and black tee shirt, white shorts, and white, purple and black sneakers. He was also wearing Joe's sweater-vest. The oddest thing about the boy were his fingernails, which were completely black. The boy looked at Joe, smiled and winked at him._   
_ Joe could've sworn he KNEW this kid from somewhere._   
_ "Are you nervous, Joe?" asked the boy in a very familiar voice._   
_ Joe took a second look at the boy as he placed a name to the voice that he just heard._   
_ "Goma...?" he asked._   
_ "Yep, that's me!" replied the boy. "**Goma Kido**, your little brother, remember?"_   
_ "Little brother...?" asked Joe in surprise. "How...? When...?"_   
_ "Never mind that!" said Goma. "It's almost time."_   
_ "Okay..."_   
_ The human Goma gave him a hug. "Now don't be frightened," he said._   
_ "Frightened?" asked Joe. "Why?"_   
_ "Don't you worry about it." With a parting wave, Goma went to the podium. He gave Joe a wicked little grin and started to speak into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said with impish laugh, "I'd like to present Joe Kido, nominated for the 'Most Likely to Have a Nervous Breakdown if Turned Into a Digimon' Award."_   
_ "What?!?" exclaimed Joe. He looked around at the audience. All of the gang were now in their Digimon forms. Even the new kids were Digimon. He looked down at himself and realised that he had become a Digimon again as well._   
_ "What do you mean?" demanded Jyoumon. "I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown!"_   
_ "Yeah, right!" shouted Matimon from one of the tables in the audience. "You have already had one. One more shouldn't be difficult."_   
_ The other Digi-kids laughed._   
_ "I won't have a nervous breakdown!" insisted Jyoumon loudly._   
_ "Prove it!" demanded Taimon._   
_ Jyoumon took a step back and realised that he was now standing on four legs. "I won't. You'll see." Then Frankenmon came out of the side curtains. He strode up to him and rubbed him on the head like a dog._   
_ "Now you will have no choice but to prove it, m'boy!" he chortled evilly._   
_ "What do you mean?" asked Jyoumon._   
_ "You'll see," replied the mad doctor Digimon. "Wake up and find out."_

Jyoumon woke up. _That was the strangest dream..._ Then he realised that all of his aches and pains were gone. He shook his head in wonder and looked around for his partner. He found him lying not even two feet away, snoring soundly. _I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake_, thought Jyoumon with another shake of his head. Then he chuckled.   
"Hey, Gomamon! Wake up!" he said loudly to his partner. Goma jumped straight to his flippers and feet.   
"I'm awake!" he shouted.   
"Now you are, you mean," laughed Jyoumon. "I knew you wouldn't make it." Then he noticed that Gomamon was staring at him strangely. It was as if he had become an alien creature.   
"What?" he asked, spooked.   
Gomamon just stared in amazement. 

"Izimon?"   
"Hmm?" Izimon looked up from his computer to his partner. "What is it, Tentomon?" he asked.   
"Have you got a moment? There is something that I want to show you."   
"Just give me a moment. I want to cross reference this first." Izimon kept tapping at his computer. _These new talons of mine make it really difficult for me to type_, he thought as he struggled with his information inputting.   
The red beetle Digimon put a pincer between Izimon's nose and the computer screen. "Now, Izimon," he said testily.   
"Hey!" exclaimed the bug-boy Digimon. "I'm trying to work here!"   
"And I'm telling you that if you don't put that computer down right now, I am going to throw it into the river, then I'm going to give it to Taimon to try and start it up again."   
"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Izimon.   
"Try me, Izi. Do you think that it is worth it? You come with me now, and we can leave your computer with Soramon."   
They glared at each other for a few minutes.   
Izimon sighed. "All right. You win. Let's go." He shut off the power to his laptop, and closed it. 

They left the portable computer with Soramon and took to the sky. It amazed Izimon how easily he adapted to flying. It was as if he had always knew how --even though he only had the wings for almost two days. He figured that flying would be the one thing that he will miss most when he returned to his human form. He tried to suppress a whoop of joy as he sped up and passed Tentomon.   
He wasn't completely successful.   
"Are you enjoying yourself, Izimon?" asked the bug Digimon.   
"Uh..." The bug-boy Digimon was at a loss for words.   
Tentomon laughed. "You don't need to hide the fact that you're having fun from me, Izi. Now tell me the truth. Are you having fun?"   
Izimon stopped to hover in mid-air. Then he spread his arms, spun around and laughed.   
"This is great! Is flying always this much fun?"   
"It is for me. Why? Are you finding something other than working on your computer fun?"   
"This is so --Prodigious!" exclaimed Izimon. "I would never have thought that I would enjoy flying!"   
"That's good to hear."   
"Where are we heading, Tento? What is this thing that you wanted to show me?"   
Tentomon pointed to a near-by mountaintop. "Over there. To see it best, we have to reach the top of the mountain," he said. "And we have to hurry."   
"Why?"   
"Because it is something that's time sensitive. We're almost there," encouraged Tentomon.   
They soon reached the top of the mountain. At its peak, there was a small patch of grass, suitable for sitting on. There was just enough room for the two of them. Tentomon landed on the flat surface, covered his wings and sat down. Izimon landed beside him, folded his wings and sat down. The cool evening breeze ruffled hair and attennas.   
Izimon was confused. It was a very nice spot. He wondered why Tentomon would bring him to such a pleasant looking place. He looked all around, expecting some hint of trouble or any problem at all.   
"What is it that you wanted to show... oh!" Izimon was suddenly captivated by a Digi-World sunset. Brilliant colours streaked through the sky, ranging from yellow, to red, to purple and to blue. The few clouds in the sky turned green and blue. The 'sun' itself, was a glowing ball of red and gold. Izimon felt the last golden rays warm on his face.   
Both Digimon watched the sunset until it sank behind the horizon.   
"Well?" asked Tentomon. "What do you think?"   
Izimon was speechless. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times without saying anything.   
"Izi?"   
"It was beautiful..." he managed finally.   
"I knew you'd like it!" exclaimed the other Digimon. "It was just a matter of separating you from your computer."   
"It was so..." Izimon didn't know how to describe what he just saw. 'Prodigious' was his favourite word, but it wasn't the right word to describe what he was feeling.   
"Fantastic..." he said finally. It came closer to what he had in mind.   
"And we had the best seats in the house," chuckled Tentomon. "Would you like to see sunrise tomorrow?"   
"Yeah. I believe I would." Izimon stood up and put a three-fingered hand on his partner's armoured shoulder. "And, Tentomon?"   
"Yes, Izimon?"   
"Thanks."   
"Don't mention it."   
No further words were needed. 

Taimon was standing the first watch that night. He sighed as he used his mini-telescope to scan the area. Agumon came up to him.   
"Any sign of them, Taimon?" he asked.   
"No, not yet." Taimon brought the telescope down away from his face. "I know that Jyoumon's a worry-wart and he complains a lot, but right about now, I wouldn't mind him being around... To make suggestions and stuff. He's good at that."   
"They will both be back soon, Tai," said Agumon. "Gomamon may be small, but he's really tough, and he's quick. And Jyoumon's smart. They will be both fine."   
"I hope you're right, Agumon. I hope you're right."   
Taimon put his telescope back to his eye, and looked towards the horizon.   
"Huhn. Izimon and Tentomon haven't come back yet, either. I wonder what they are doing..." Taimon started to search the sky for the two flying Digimon.   
"Why?" asked Agumon. "Are you worried?"   
"No! Well... maybe a little... Izimon left his computer behind with Soramon. He never leaves that computer anywhere."   
Agumon grunted. "That's true." The he pointed to two small figures in the twilight. "Hey, Taimon! Do you think that's them?"   
Taimon focused his telescope onto the small specks. "Yeah," he said in relief. "That's them."   
The two of them watched as Izimon and Tentomon came down for a landing. Shortly after Izimon touched ground, Taimon came up to him and grabbed him by the arms.   
"Where the heck have you been?!?" he demanded.   
"We went to watch the sunset," replied Izimon. "It really was something..."   
"You mean to tell me that you went off somewhere without telling anyone where you were going, just to _watch the sunset?!?_"   
"Well, yes, but..."   
"But nothing! It's bad enough that I have to worry about Jyoumon and Gomamon, without having to worry about you two!" Taimon began to shake Izimon violently.   
"I take it that they're not back yet, huh?" asked Tentomon.   
"Nope," replied Agumon. 

Morning came, and to Taimon's disappointment, Gomamon and Jyoumon had yet to return. The leader of the Digi-group sighed.   
"It won't be much longer before we have to start crossing the desert, Agumon," he said.   
"We'll be alright, won't we, Taimon?"   
"I hope so. I hate deserts."   
"I know exactly what you mean."   
Izimon came out to talk to him.   
"Good morning, Taimon."   
"'Mornin' Izimon."   
"Everyone's awake and wondering about breakfast."   
"In just a minute. I'm still worried about Jyoumon. He and Gomamon still haven't come back yet."   
"Really? How long will we wait for them?"   
"I think we can all talk about it after breakfast. That should come first. I always think better on a full stomach."   
"You're starting to sound like me, Taimon," exclaimed Agumon.   
"I do?"   
"Listen, Taimon..." began Izimon. "I know that I'm not Jyoumon, but if he was here, he would suggest that we start preparing supplies for our journey into the desert."   
Taimon looked thoughtful. Then he nodded.   
"Good idea. So we'll have everyone gather extra and we'll prepare it for travel."   
"Right." 

After breakfast, everyone was starting to wrap up the remainder of the food in giant leaves. While doing that, they started talking.   
"We're not leaving with out Jyoumon, are we?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"We might not have the choice," replied Matimon. "We really have to get to Frankenmon's lab before it's too late."   
"Too late for what?" asked Meimomon. "I mean, I don't remember a time limit being set."   
"You don't remember much, do you Meimi?" asked Palmon.   
"Just my shopping list," replied the green-girl-Digimon.   
"It doesn't really surprise me," murmured Taimon.   
"But Meimimon has got a point," said Soramon. "Why do we have to rush?"   
"Gennai never said we had to," said Biyomon, supporting her partner.   
"I think that we might have a problem if we stay like this for too long," said Karimon.   
"Why do you think that?" asked Gatomon.   
"It's just that I just have a feeling that the longer we stay like this, the harder it is for us to change back."   
"Really?" asked her big brother. "So, how much time do you think we have, Karimon?"   
"I don't know. But not too long."   
"That really clarifies things," said Izimon with a sigh.   
"Watch your mouth!" Gatomon stood up and shook a paw in front of Izimon's face. "Karimon knows what she is talking about!" She turned to her partner. "Right, Kari?"   
"I really don't know."   
Everyone face-faulted.   
"You know something?" asked Meimimon. "Karimon hasn't been wrong yet since we came back to the Digi-World. I'm gonna believe her."   
"That's a very good point," agreed Tentomon.   
"You're right, Tento," exclaimed Izimon. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Karimon."   
"That's okay," replied the little cat-girl Digimon.   
"But what about Jyoumon and Gomamon?" asked Gabumon.   
Taimon sighed. He looked around at his friends.   
"I hate to say this, but I think it would be best if we wait for those two for as long as it takes to prepare enough food for a day's march, then we better get going."   
"But if we were to change back and Jyoumon doesn't make it... " started Soramon.   
"Doesn't that cancel out the prophesy?" finished Matimon.   
"There has to be eight Digi-Destined to complete the prophesy, if we're missing one, Piedmon can still win," said Tiikeimon.   
"So we HAVE to wait for Gomamon and Jyoumon," finished Patamon.   
A sly sounding voice interrupted their conversation.   
"I'd worry more about yourselves, if I were you, instead of your missing companions."   
As one, all of the Digimon looked up. Up above them, Lady Devimon hovered.   
"What now...?" asked Matimon exasperatedly.   
"Oh, come on, people!" exclaimed the evil Digimon. "You all know the drill! You fight, lose and die!"   
"Listen, lady!" shouted Taimon. "It's obvious that we have a different drill in mind. So, unless you want to be totally trashed by all of us, you better go!"   
"Now, why would I want to do all of the dirty work of fighting, especially if I can have someone else do it for me?"   
"What do you think she means by that?" asked Gabumon.   
"I think it means that we get to fight another flunky," replied Matimon.   
"Why don't you come down and fight us yourself?!?" demanded Biyomon.   
"I was told that I'm not allowed to fight you. Sorry, kiddies!" She laughed maniacally. "Go get them! 'Dark Mushroomon'!" Then she flew off. The Digimon looked after the retreating form for a moment.   
"Uh," chuckled Taimon. "Excuse me? Dark Mushroomon?!?" He started laughing. Matimon joined him.   
"You gotta be kidding me!" he howled with laughter.   
"That does sound kinda silly, doesn't it, Palmon?" asked Meimimon.   
"I don't know, Meimimon. Remember Dark Snimon?"   
A huge crash could be heard from the other side of the trees.   
"I wonder why these evil Digimon always seem to make their entrance from behind the trees?" asked Izimon.   
"Dramatic entrance?" suggested Tentomon.   
A huge black mushroom with feet and gloves crashed through the forest, pushing trees out of its way as it walked towards the group.   
"It's a little bit bigger than the ordinary Mushroomon," suggested Tentomon.   
"You think?" asked Agumon.   
Taimon stopped laughing as he looked up at the thing marching towards him.   
"Okay, guys. I'm open to suggestions."   
"We fight him!" shouted Gabumon. "Are you with me Matimon?"   
"Go for it!" exclaimed Matimon. 

"Gabumon digivolve into... **_Garurumon!_**" 

The wolf like Digimon charged at the emerging fungus. "**Blue Blaster!**" he cried out as he let loose with his attack. Blue flames charged towards the Giant Fungus Digimon.   
"**Noxious Gas!**" shouted the huge mushroom as he retaliated. He belched out a huge cloud of black vapour. The smaller Digimon all gagged from the stench.   
Flame and black cloud met head on and ignited into a fireball. The flames scorched both Garurumon and Dark Mushroomon. But Matimon's partner was still in the fight.   
"**Blue Blaster!**" he shouted again. This time the flames scorched the slimy looking hide of the monster.   
"Arrrrrgh!" shouted Dark Mushroomon and he swatted the wolf-like Digimon away. Garurumon hit the sharp rocks at the edge of the battlefield, then landed on his side with a heavy thud. He laid very still for a few moments.   
"Garurumon!" shouted Matimon. "You have to get up!"   
Garurumon groaned, but struggled to get to his feet.   
But Dark Mushroomon had other ideas. He marched over to the prone Garurumon, and giggled insanely. "**Fungus Stomp!**" he shouted as he raised his huge foot to bring it down on his opponent.   
"**_NO!_**" shouted Matimon as he ran forward. The huge squishy foot came closer to Garurumon. 

"Matimon digivolve into... **_Yamatomon!_**" 

An enormous glow came over the running wolf-boy Digimon. When the light dispersed, a taller, stronger Digimon was in his place.   
Yamatomon was a human-adult sized Digimon with beige fur with white stripes. He had large hands with sharp ivory claws. He had golden eyes and a black nose. He was still blonde, but his hair was longer and wilder than before. Tufts of hair of the same colour grew from his shoulders, and at the end of his long striped tail. He stood balanced on the toes of elongated feet and he wore nothing but his green shirt.   
"**Crimson Scratch!**" He dashed under the descending foot and used his long claws to make a long gash on the bottom of it. Dark Mushroomon howled as he yanked his foot away. But as Yamatomon and the others watched, the gashed healed almost immediately.   
"Okay," muttered Izimon. "That didn't work..."   
The monster's huge fleshy hand came down and grabbed Yamatomon and picked him up. Yamatomon tried to use his claws to pry himself free, but even though the huge mushroom was bellowing in pain, he wouldn't let the other Digimon go.   
"Now what?" asked Agumon.   
"Now it's my turn..." began Taimon as he stepped forward. He was about to digivolve when he heard a couple of cries from behind him. 

"Jyoumon digivolve into... **_Joaiomon!_**"   
"Gomamon digivolve into... **_Ikkakumon!_**" 

Ikkakumon came charging out of the trees behind the group and into the battle. On his back, balanced a blue-furred humanoid Digimon with long sharp claws. Ikkakumon barrelled straight towards the legs of Dark Mushroomon while the blue Digimon leaped off of his partner's back towards the hand that was holding Yamatomon prisoner.   
"Jyou...?" asked Yamatomon. "Is that you?"   
The blue-furred Digimon actually chuckled. "Actually, it's 'Joaiomon' now. Let's concentrate on getting you outta here."   
"Right!" Yamatomon nodded.   
Then Ikkakumon crashed into Dark Mushroomon's legs, knocking him off balance. Both Yamatomon and the blue-furred Digimon took the opportunity and drove their claws into the fleshy hand. Under the combined forces of the two Digimon, the huge fungus had no choice but to let go. 

The group watched the battle from a bit of a distance.   
"Huhn," muttered Taimon. "At least we don't have to worry about where Jyoumon and Gomamon are anymore." 

The two tumbled to the ground and quickly recovered. Yamatomon finally got a good look at his rescuer. Pale blue fur covered his entire body, and there were a few white spots on his back and legs. Both hands and feet were extremely wide with long white claws. His large green eyes peered from under a shaggy blue-black mane. White marks were also under his eyes, and at his hairline. He had a long wiry tail and long ears that stuck out of the mane at the top of his head. Joaiomon wore nothing, but didn't seem self conscious about it.   
"Shall we defeat this guy?" asked Yamatomon in a mock-serious voice.   
"Sure," replied Joaiomon. "Then we can have mushroom soup for lunch, right?"   
"Why not?"   
"Then you better get busy, guys!" shouted Ikkakumon. "This guy may be squishy, but he's tough!" The huge sea-mammal Digimon backed away from Dark Mushroomon then launched his attack. "**Harpoon Torpedo!**" he shouted.   
The missile imbedded itself into the flesh of the huge mushroom and detonated. A huge gaping black hole could be seen. Then it slowly began to re-generate.   
"Oh, no you don't," muttered Yamatomon. "**Frozen Slam!**" He let loose with a blast of icy energy that penetrated the open wound of the evil Digimon. The fibrous wound iced over, and it stopped healing.   
Dark Mushroomon used his other attack. "**Noxious Gas!**" he shouted as he spat out the poisonous fumes. Everyone tried to hold his or her breath.   
"**Pressure Spray!**" shouted Joaiomon as he spat out a high-pressure water attack that washed the deadly fumes away. The huge mushroom roared in frustration and prepared to try again.   
"Hey! Joaiomon!" shouted Ikkakumon. "I don't like the language that this guy is using!"   
"Yeah," agreed Yamatomon. "You better wash his mouth out!"   
"Okay," Joaiomon said and attacked again. "**Pressure Spray!**"   
Just as the giant fungus was about to release another Noxious Gas attack, Joaiomon's Pressure Spray hit him right in the mouth. While the evil Digimon was distracted, the others attacked again.   
"**Harpoon Torpedo!**" shouted Ikkakumon over and over again as he released each attack.   
"**Frozen Slam!**" shouted Yamatomon repeatedly as he used his attack to freeze up the wounds before they could heal.   
Meanwhile, Garurumon managed to make it back to his feet. It was obvious that he was hurting, but it was obvious that he knew what he had to do.   
"**Blue Blaster!**" he shouted over and over again as he released his attack of blue fire into the open wounds and the open mouth of the evil Digimon.   
Dark Mushroomon has been completely distracted by the other three Digimon that he totally forgot about Garurumon. He was trying to summon up another Noxious Gas attack when the stream of blue fire entered his mouth. Poisonous gas mixed with blue fire.   
The giant fungus detonated.   
Everyone ducked as flying pieces of fungus went everywhere.   
"We did it!" shouted Joaiomon.   
"Sure did!" agreed Yamatomon.   
The two clasped arms for a moment as the pieces of mushroom dispersed in an explosion of pixels. 

Taimon was relieved. Dark Mushroomon was defeated. Everyone was safe. He watched as Yamatomon, Garurumon, Joaiomon and Ikkakumon all shimmered with dispersing energy as they devolved. Ikkakumon became Gomamon, Garurumon became Gabumon, but Yamatomon and Joaiomon became something else entirely. 

The gang reached the four other Digimon. Gabumon was trying to catch a small puppy-like Digimon that was bouncing around him, wearing Matt's crest of Friendship.   
"Hold still, will you?!?" he exclaimed. "I need to make sure that you're okay."   
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" retorted the small Digimon. "You're the one who's hurt!"   
"It's not so bad," insisted Gabumon. "Thanks for saving me..."   
"'Yamamon'! I'm Yamamon! And you're my friend. What else could I do?"   
Yamamon was a small white puppy-like Digimon with blue eyes, pointed ears, a brown nose and a thatch of blonde hair. He bounded around his partner on all four paws as he examined him to determine the extent of the damage.   
Taimon laughed.   
"Hey, Yamamon! Does the cute widdle puppy want a tummy-rub?" he asked as he bent over and held out a hand.   
"Get lost," replied Gabumon's partner.   
Gomamon was standing protectively over what seemed to be a smaller version of himself, only grey and without claws. A small dark curl fell between the tiny creature's blue eyes.   
"Come on out, Jyou... It's all right now," coaxed the small sea-mammal Digimon.   
"It's 'Jojimon'," said the small creature, "and if its all right with you, I'd like to stay here for a few more moments."   
"But the others are here, and we have to get moving," insisted Gomamon.   
"Okay, I'm coming." Jojimon padded out from the safety of his partner's flippers, almost banging his head on the Digivice that Gomamon still wore, and looked at the others that were standing over him.   
"Let me guess," he said in his slightly squeaky voice. "I'm cuter than the dickens, aren't I?"   
"Yes, you are!" exclaimed Meimimon as she reached down and picked the little Digimon up. She cuddled him and stroked his tiny head.   
"Hey! Wait-a-minute!" Jojimon yelped. "You just can't... Uh... Um..." Then he relaxed as he discovered that he liked the sensation of being petted. A look of bliss came over his face.   
"Maybe getting petted wouldn't be so bad..." mused Yamamon softly.   
The others laughed.   
Gabumon was standing motionless, barely aware of what was happening around him. Then his eyes rolled into his head and he toppled over onto his side.   
"Gabumon!" shouted Yamamon. He dashed to his partner's side. He put his little brown nose to his face. "Wake up! You gotta wake up!"   
Jojimon leaped from Meimimon's arms and ran to Gabumon and studied the bloodstain that was spreading from a spot on the back of the lizard-Digimon's fur coat. "He's losing too much blood. We have to find a place where we can patch him up, before he loses anymore blood."   
"Like where?" asked Taimon. "There's no place like that around here."   
"Hey!" cried Tiikeimon from the sky. "I see a place! And it's sorta close by!"   
Izimon flew up to join him. "He's right," he said. "There's a mansion not too far from here. And it's about half a day's travel."   
"What? Frankenmon's Laboratory?" asked Yamamon sarcastically.   
"No," said Izimon. "That's still a couple of day's away in another direction."   
"What do you think?" asked Taimon to the rest of the group.   
"I think we should go for it," said Soramon. "We can't just stay here."   
"But how will we get Gabumon over there?" asked Biyomon. "He can't walk."   
"Then we'll carry him," said Yamamon simply.   
"We _can't_ carry him," said Taimon. "He's too big." 

While the others were debating, Karimon rummaged through the duffel bag that Joe brought and took out some bandages and with Gatomon's help; she began to wrap bandages carefully around Gabumon, fur-coat and all.   
"You'll be okay, you'll see," she said as she worked.   
There was no reply.   
"That's a lot of blood," said Gatomon. "Jojimon? Do you think he'll be okay?" There was no reply. Gatomon turned her head and saw that the small Digimon passed out. She looked to Gomamon.   
"What happened to him?" she asked.   
"He doesn't like the sight of blood," replied Gomamon. "He held up for as long as he could." He used his flipper to gently shake his partner.   
"Hey, wake up, Jojimon!" he said. The tiny Digimon stirred.   
"Hmmm? What?" he said in a sleepy voice.   
"Do you think that Gabumon will be okay?" asked Gatomon.   
Jojimon tried to avoid looking at the blood. "If he's bandaged, and given a lot of fluids to drink, he'll have a better chance."   
"A good chance?" asked Gomamon.   
"A _better_ chance." Jojimon shrugged as well as he could with his tiny flippers. "I'm not a doctor. I only know a little bit of first aid. But I think a few days of bed rest would make a great difference."   
The others sighed. 

"We need something to carry him with," said Izimon, "like a travois."   
"A what?" asked Palmon.   
"A travois. It's like a sled. We can drag Gabumon over to the mansion that way."   
"Well," said Taimon. "Let's get started." He turned to the others who were looking after Gabumon. "You four look after Gabumon, okay? The rest of us will build something to carry him with us."   
"A travois," repeated Izimon.   
"Yeah, what he said."   
"We'll look after him," replied Gatomon.   
"Leave it to us," nodded Gomamon.   
"Good. Glad that's settled. And Jojimon?"   
The tiny Digimon looked up. "What is it?" he asked in an apprehensive voice.   
"Welcome back."   
"Uh, thanks..." 

They all had a little something to eat from the reserves that they prepared earlier that morning. Then they got to work. Using claws and various attacks, they cut down trees and branches of appropriate size.   
"**Boom Bubble!**" cried out Patamon as he used his attack to knock off a decent sized branch.   
"**Swinging Kick!**" shouted Soramon. She used her secondary attack to knock over a small tree.   
The others helped out as they could. Yamamon only watched. Bubble Blow is not a particularly strong attack.   
"Hey, Yamamon!" shouted Taimon. "Give us a hand here!"   
"Hang on..." called back the puppy-like Digimon. "Yamamon digivolve into... **_Matimon!_**" The wolf-boy replaced the puppy. He looked at his hands as if he was relieved to have them back. Matimon grinned as he attacked a tree.   
"**Claw Strike!**" he shouted as he used his attack to knock down a tree. It fell with a resounding crash.   
Other branches and small trees were knocked down as well. Everyone pitched in to pick them up, and using what rope that was in the duffel bag, plus vines that they found, they tied the wood together in a type of sled.   
Taimon grabbed the handles of the travois.   
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "This will be easy!"   
"But Gabumon isn't in it yet," said Agumon.   
"Oh!" Taimon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.   
Everyone rolled their eyes upward.   
"Let's go get Gabumon and get ready to move out," suggested Matimon. 

Gabumon was conscious when they got back to the others. He looked at Matimon and the travois.   
"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," he said. "I can walk." He tried to get up. Gatomon and Karimon pushed him back down.   
"We'll need the travois either way," said Gatomon. "If you try walking now, it won't be long until we're gonna need it to carry you with anyway."   
"Just rest, Gabumon," said Matimon. You're the lucky one who gets to ride today."   
"If you really think that I should, Matimon..."   
It took some effort, but with the help of almost the entire gang, Gabumon was settled in the travois. He was covered with large leaves to keep warm.   
Taimon got hold of the handles and lifted them up. He tried to pull but it was apparent that he couldn't.   
"Arrrrrgh," he said. "Gabumon, you really have to start laying off of the ice-cream."   
"Hey!" exclaimed Gabumon and Matimon at once.   
"Sorry, it's just that it isn't so easy to carry it now..."   
Matimon took a turn at lifting. He managed to drag the travois a couple of feet before he had to put it back down. He grunted.   
"I can only lift it so high to get it to work right," he said. Any higher, and the edge drags and it isn't so easy to pull. He grabbed the handles again, and pulled the travois while he was hunched over. The travois went smoothly, but Matimon had to put it down and stretch.   
"Izimon's got the right height," suggested Tentomon. "Why not let him try it?"   
Izimon got in between the handles of the travois. He tried to pick it up, but his pincer-like hands couldn't get a grip on the wood.   
"Sorry guys," he said.   
"I can walk..." Gabumon began.   
"**NO!!!**" everyone else shouted.   
"I can do it," said Jojimon.   
"You?" asked Matimon. "Aren't you a little small to be pulling anything?"   
"Not as Jojimom," protested the little Digimon. "But as Jyoumon."   
"But, as Jyoumon," interrupted Meimimon, "aren't you the tallest out of all of us?"   
"Yeah," continued Soramon. "And if Matimon is having trouble, what makes you think that you will have an easier time?"   
Jojimon looked at Gomamon. The white and purple Digimon shrugged.   
"I guess that I will have to show you..." the tiny Digimon said.   
He padded out from the crowd. 

"Jojimon digivolve into... **_Jyoumon!_**" 

Everyone gasped. What they were seeing could not possibly be the same Digimon that ran off two nights before. But it was.   
All of his markings were the same as before, but there was nothing human about Jyoumon. He was now a Digimon that resembled a cross between a seal and a dog. Instead of standing on two feet, he now stood on four paws. He had a few of the same features as Gomamon, like the shape of his head and wickedly sharp claws.   
The others stared.   
Jyoumon sighed. "What?" he asked in an exasperated voice. "Haven't you guys ever seen a Digimon before?!?"   
"What happened to you?" asked Meimimon.   
"Who did this to you?" asked Tentomon.   
Jyoumon sat on his haunches, and shrugged. "Frankenmon did this to me. He was saying something about continuing his studies, and that he didn't think that I should stay in the 'halfway-state' that I was in. I guess this is my 'Full State'."   
"But why did he do this to you and not to the rest of us?" asked Izimon.   
"He said something about me being by myself and not having anything to remind me of my sense of self --whatever that is."   
"You're awfully calm about this," commented Taimon. "You were freaking out before. Why the change?"   
"What's the point of panicking?" asked Jyoumon. "It's not really practical."   
"Now, how is this new body of yours gonna help us with the travois?" asked Matimon.   
Jyoumon got up and walked over to the travois. He put a paw on one of the handles.   
"It's simple, really. You make me a halter from the vines and then you can harness me to the travois. It's at my chest level, so it won't be hard for me at all."   
"You can do that?" asked Karimon.   
"Sure. I might need some help to get over the really rough spots, but this new body of mine's got great endurance. I can do it."   
"If you're sure..." started Taimon.   
Large violet eyes looked at the leader of the group. Then Jyoumon chuckled.   
"Relax, Taimon," he said. "I'm still me. If you want to hear me complain, just wait for a while. I'll probably be hungry then."   
"Right..."   
More vines were easily found. With Jyoumon's instructions of the most suitable knots for the project, Meimimon and Soramon worked on the fashioning of a harness. The others asked Jyoumon about the story of what happened to him. The blue-spotted Digimon told the story of what happened with Frankenmon the night before, as well as what happened when he woke up. 

_ It was morning in the cave where Jyoumon and Gomamon spent the night. And Jyou wondered what was wrong with his partner, because Gomamon wasn't talking._   
_ "What is wrong with you?!?" demanded Jyoumon._   
_ "Um, that's a new look for you, isn't it, Jyou...?" asked Gomamon finally._   
_ "What do you mean?" asked Jyoumon. He tried to get up, but his body didn't seem to want to respond properly. It was like his body wanted to roll onto its hands and knees while he wanted to sit up. "What's wrong with me?" he started to ask as he looked down at himself. He was shocked into silence at what he saw._   
_ "I've changed," he said finally in a barely audible voice when he was able to speak again._   
_ "Yeah," replied the other Digimon._   
_ Jyoumon rolled over and shakily stood up. Four stout legs supported his body with ease. He looked down at his front feet. Three heavy claws tipped toes hidden by thick fur. He lifted his paw to his face to study it closer. I have no thumbs, he realised with a shock. What am I going to do?_   
_ "I don't have hands," he said numbly to his partner._   
_ Gomamon didn't say a thing._   
_ He turned his head and looked down his back and at his thick tail. What little that he could see in the dim light told him that all of his markings were the same. He twisted his head back around and ducked it down to look at his belly. It was covered with short white fur, and it tapered off towards his tail. He looked at his hind legs. Thick with muscle, they looked strong enough to run for long distances or to paddle through the water for extended periods of time. While he was standing, he noticed that his weight rested on the toes of his hind feet. Heavy wicked looking claws tipped the hidden toes._   
_ He took a couple of stumbling steps. His body adjusted immediately and Jyoumon was dismayed to find that like everything else he found he could do since he became a Digimon, his body knew exactly what to do and how to act. He headed out of the cave and towards the river to get a look at his reflection. Gomamon followed behind, actually silent for once._   
_ Jyoumon reached the bank and looked down to the surface of the water. He gave a small cry at what he saw. Then he stepped back. He shuddered for a moment then went back to look at his appearance again._   
_ His head had rounded out. The shape of it resembled more like Gomamon's than like any human's. His ears were the same as before, but now they were higher up on his head. He had a muzzle, and his nose was hidden under the fur of it. His large violet eyes seemed larger than ever and they were still bordered with their blue markings. And his thick blue-black hair had become a mane, spilling down his neck and onto his spotted back. He stood silent for quite a few minutes._   
_ "Jyoumon?" asked Gomamon. "Joe? Are you okay?"_   
_ "Yeah, I'm alright, Gomamon." Jyoumon turned away from the river, and walked towards his partner. "I'm definitely not human anymore, am I?"_   
_ "Well, no..."_   
_ "That's okay. I guess I kinda gave it up when I gave up my sweater and glasses." Jyoumon sighed. "But I will admit that I'm a little upset with Frankenmon for doing this to me."_   
_ "You're taking this better than I thought you would," started Gomamon hesitantly._   
_ Jyoumon snorted._   
_ "Lemme guess. I was the leading candidate for the "Most Likely to Have a Nervous Breakdown if Turned Into a Digimon" Award, right?_   
_ "Something like that..."_   
_ "Well, I decided that I will not let it get me too down, okay?"_   
_ "Sure, Jyoumon."_   
_ "Nothing that I can do about it anyway." Jyoumon sighed. "I do miss having hands though..."_   
_ There was a huge stretch of silence._   
_ "You hungry?" asked Gomamon, breaking the uncomfortable silence._   
_ "You bet. Any ideas what to have for breakfast?"_   
_ They looked at each other for a moment._   
_ "Fish!" they both cried out at once, and jumped into the river._

"Looking for breakfast helped take my mind off of my problems," said Jyoumon as he held still for the fitting of the halter. Then Gomamon and me decided that it was time for us to catch up with everyone."   
"We were pretty close when we heard the fighting," said Gomamon. "So we digivolved and joined in."   
"And that's when we saw you," said Matimon.   
"Yup!" agreed Gomamon.   
Jyoumon walked over to the travois. He stood between the handles as Izimon, Agumon, Soramon and Tiikeimon held them down at Jyou's chest level. Matimon and Taimon secured a crossbar to the handles and Jyoumon's halter. When they were done, Jyou did an experimental pull. The travois moved easily.   
"I think we're ready to move," commented Taimon.   
"Let's go then," said Matimon. "The sooner Gabumon can heal, the better."   
The group cheered as they and the travois were on their way. Gabumon was sleeping fitfully, but otherwise seemed all right. Jyoumon didn't seem to have any trouble with his load and kept pace with the others easily. Gomamon paced him, unconcerned over his partner's change.   
Taimon hung to the back of the group with his partner and little sister.   
"I hope that we can get there in time," commented Karimon in concern.   
"To the mansion?" asked Gatomon. "Or to Frankenmon's hideout?"   
"Both," said Karimon.   
"I'm more worried about reaching the mansion," replied Taimon. "For Gabumon's sake."   
"But we have to reach Frankenmon's very soon too," said Karimon. "For Joe's sake."   
Taimon looked ahead to where the former human boy was walking and talking with the others. "Jyoumon's sake?" he asked.   
"No. For Joe's sake."   
Taimon stopped suddenly. Karimon and the others kept walking pass him.   
"What do you mean?" he asked to his sister's retreating back.   
There was no reply.   


* * *

_What do you think of the story so far? Please email all C&C's to [nikiparadis@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_Illustrations to this story as well as the others can be found in The Digimon Den, a site that is in progress ([http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html][2])._

   [1]: mailto:nikiparadis@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html



	4. The House that Igorimon Kept

**Digimon-Destined**   
_By Niki "NeeP" Paradis_

Chapter Four: The House that Igorimon Kept

It was an odd procession that meandered through the forest. Sixteen Digimon, almost half of them humanoid were making their weary way down an almost invisible path. One of their numbers was wounded and was pulled along in a wooden sled device being pulled along by one of the biggest of their group.   
Understandably, all of the faces were solemn and barely anyone spoke. They have been walking for more than four hours.   
But the silence didn't last for much longer... 

"I'm hot, thirsty, tired, and my feet hurt," grumbled Jyoumon as he pulled along the travois. "All four of them."   
Taimon looked sideways at the Digimon who spoke. Until now, he was still having trouble believing that this large, strong, four-footed white and blue Digimon was once Joe Kido. But the voice and the complaints...   
"You know something, Jyoumon?" commented Taimon. "I admit that at first I was having doubts about your identity, but now you have completely removed them."   
On the other side of Jyoumon, Gomamon, who was still wearing Joe's digivice on a shoelace around his neck, laughed.   
Jyoumon glared at the leader. "You want a turn at this?" he asked icily.   
"Nope," replied Taimon cheerfully. "You said that you would have no problem. Besides, the rest of us can't pull that thing anyway."   
Jyoumon sighed. "Yeah, I know. But can we stop for a moment so I can get something to drink? It's not something that I can do while we're moving."   
Palmon, who was walking next to the travois with Meimimon, chimed up. "A drink would be a good idea, won't it, Meimi?"   
"A drink would be wonderful," agreed the flower-girl Digimon.   
"So?" asked Jyoumon.   
Taimon nodded. "I guess so, five minutes won't hurt."   
"But what about Gabumon?" protested Matimon. "We don't have time to stop!"   
"I need a drink of water, Matimon," insisted Jyoumon. "Otherwise, I will pass out, then who will pull the travois?"   
"Fine," growled the wolf-boy Digimon. "But no longer than five minutes."   
So, the group stopped and the water bottle was passed around. Jyoumon needed someone to hold the bottle for him as he had two problems. One of them was the restriction of movement that the travois created and the other was the simple fact that he had no hands. But soon enough, everyone had enough to drink and then it was time to move on.   
"It's not farther," said Izimon from his scouting position in the air. "I think it will take us another half-hour at the most."   
"Good," grunted Matimon. "The sooner we can get Gabumon comfortable, the better."   
They continued on. As they went, they speculated on what kind of welcome they might expect once they reached the place that Tiikeimon discovered.   
"With our luck, it's probably like that phoney hotel that Devimon tricked us in," muttered Matimon. He was walking next to the travois, with one of his huge hands resting on his partner's shoulder.   
"I dunno," said Taimon. "I still find it hard to believe that everyone is out to get us."   
"We might have a warm reception," said Soramon.   
"With a huge dinner waiting for us," added Gomamon.   
"You and your stomach," chuckled Jyoumon. "You're the first walking appetite that I have ever met."   
Gomamon snorted. "I wouldn't talk if I as you, Jyou. Weren't you the one complaining about being hungry just a little bit ago?"   
Jyoumon's face went red under its white fur.   
"I hope they have ice-cream," murmured Gabumon from his sickbed.   
"Shhh. Don't talk," said Matimon sternly. "We'll get you some. Just concentrate on getting better."   
"Okay, Mati..." 

A little later...   
"We're almost there!" called out Tiikeimon from the sky. "Just a little further."   
"Do you think we made it in time for dinner?" asked Agumon.   
"I hope so." Taimon rubbed his grumbling stomach. "I feel that I could eat a whole mountain of food."   
"Hamburgers and pizza would be great!" suggested Matimon.   
"Strawberry ice-cream!" chimed in Gabumon quietly.   
"Chocolate cake!" called out Tiikeimon.   
"Mashed potatoes and gravy!" added Jyoumon.   
"Green beans and broccoli in cheese sauce!" giggled Soramon.   
"Large saucers of milk!" exclaimed Gatomon.   
The litany of edible foodstuffs dwindled off as their destination came into view. A huge mansion with whitewashed walls and a white picket fence invited them all to come closer.   
"That place is huge!" exclaimed Izimon.   
"Is it me, or does anyone else have the sensation of Deja vu?" asked Matimon.   
"It does feel kinda like a trap, doesn't it?" asked Jyoumon.   
"You're too suspicious!" exclaimed Meimimon. "Not everything is a trap."   
"We'll see," said Taimon. 

They drew closer to the huge building. The group could now see flowers growing in flowerbeds. Birds chirped in nearby trees. Everything looked rather peaceful.   
A lone figure knelt by the flowerbed, with a trowel in one hand. She turned as she heard the commotion behind her.   
"Oh! Company!" she exclaimed as she got up. "Welcome!" she called out in greeting. "Come in!"   
"Seems too friendly to be a trap," commented Soramon.   
"She seems rather nice," added Biyomon.   
The group of Digimon looked over the unusual individual. She was fairly tall --almost the size of a full-grown human woman. She had pale green skin and fairly short sandy-brown hair that was tied up in a pair of ponytails at the sides of her head. Her eyes were large and friendly even though one was blue and the other was golden. She wore low shoes and stripped leggings on one leg and bandages on the other. The sleeves of her patched dress were of different length and she wore more bandages on one arm. She was rather pretty despite her mismatched appearance.   
"Can you help us?" asked Taimon. "One of our group needs medical attention."   
"Really?" The tall Digimon overlooked the group and saw Gabumon on the travois. "Oh my! Let's get him inside, quickly."   
Everyone complied. Jyoumon pulled the travois through the front doors of the mansion. The others helped get the large device up the front steps and into a huge receiving hall.   
The tall Digimon disappeared for a moment and came back with a gurney. "Let's get him into the examination room," she said.   
It took everyone's help. Gabumon stirred as he was lifted from the sled to the wheeled device. "What is going on?" he asked in a weak voice.   
"Relax," said the tall Digimon. "You're in a safe place now."   
"Who are you?" asked the fur-covered Digimon.   
"I am 'Igorimon'. I will help you."   
She wheeled her patient down the hall. All of the rookie Digimon followed her, except for one.   
"Hey!" called out Jyoumon. "Can somebody untie me, please?" But no one heard him. "It figures," muttered the lonely Digimon as he struggled to loosen the vine straps that secured him to the travois. 

Inside the infirmary, Igorimon looked her patient over. He was lying on the examination table on his stomach, and keeping perfectly still. She saw and made note of the bloodstain coming through the back of the fur coat that he was wearing.   
"Will he be all right?" asked Patamon with worry.   
"He'll be just fine," said the tall Digimon as she reached over to remove the blue fur coat. She stopped as she noticed that her patient was trembling and grabbing hold of the fur to prevent her from taking it off. The she noticed that his wide-eyed gaze went towards the large crowd that was gathering around.   
Igorimon nodded in understanding, then gestured to the door of the infirmary. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you all to leave the room," she said in her sweet voice.   
Everyone slowly filed out of the door. Except for Matimon. "Would it be okay if I stayed?" he asked. "He's my friend."   
The pretty Digimon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know..." she started.   
"Excuse me," said Gabumon's voice from the direction of the padded examination table. "If it's okay, I'd like Matimon to stay."   
Igorimon listened to the nervousness in her patient's voice then nodded. "Alright," she said to Matimon. "You can stay. But you have to do as I tell you, okay?"   
The wolf-boy Digimon nodded. "I will," he promised.   
"Good. Grab the blanket from the shelf over there," she commanded, "and bring it over here."   
Matimon did what he was told and brought the blanket over to the table.   
"Just hold onto it for a minute," said the kind Digimon. "All right sweetie," she said to Gabumon," I have to remove you coat so I can help you. But we'll keep you covered."   
"I won't look if you don't want me to..." said Matimon softly.   
Gabumon swallowed. _If I can't let my best friend know what I look like, what kind of friend am I? _he asked himself. "I don't mind you looking, Matimon..." he said finally.   
Matimon nodded once. He was both startled and honoured by the chance to actually see his friend.   
Igorimon carefully pulled up the blue fur-coat away from the Digimon's back. She removed one sleeve, then the other. Matimon got the blanket ready.   
"Cover his back," said the tall Digimon. Matimon complied. The warm grey wool blanket covered the bare yellow back. But the shy Digimon was still shaking.   
"It's all right, sweetie," said Igorimon as she removed the hood of the fur coat. And Matimon got to look at the face of his best friend for the very first time.   
He couldn't understand why his friend felt the need to cover himself.   
Gabumon was relieved that his friend wasn't laughing at him. But he couldn't understand the small smile that Matimon was making. It wasn't mocking --just quietly happy.   
Igorimon placed the stained coat onto the bench behind her. She used the opportunity of her patient's distraction to examine the wound. It was located between the shoulder blades. It looked particularly nasty, but not more so than some of the other things that she has seen... She cleaned it out with alcohol, then applied a poultice of herbs to it. She could feel Gabumon wince, but he didn't cry out. She covered the wound with gauze then wrapped bandages around it.   
"All done, sweetie," she said as she drew the blanket over to cover her patient's head. She took the stained fur-coat off of the bench that it was sitting on. "I'll be back soon with something to eat for the both of you," she said. "You two just make yourselves comfortable."   
"Um," interrupted Matimon as Igorimon was just about to leave. "I promised Gabumon ice-cream. You wouldn't happen to have..?" His voice trailed off.   
The tall Digimon giggled. "Sure, I got ice-cream. I'll bring some over. Okay?"   
Both Matimon and Gabumon nodded. "Thanks," they both said in unison. 

The others made it back to the main hall where they found Jyoumon glaring at them. He was wearing the remains of the vine halter. The wreckage of the travois lay behind him.   
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Soramon. "We're sorry, Jyou. We didn't mean to forget you..."   
"It's all right," snorted the large Digimon. "I'm used to being forgotten."   
"No, really, Jyoumon. We're sorry," said Taimon. "We were just so wrapped up with Gabumon, that we..."   
"Forgot that I was there. I noticed."   
"Stuff it, Jyou. They said that they were sorry." Gomamon leaped up into the air to give him a smack in the back of his head. But his partner intercepted it easily.   
Meimimon walked up to Jyoumon and started remove the rest of the vines from around his chest. "We just forgot that you can't untie yourself. Will you forgive us?"   
Jyoumon looked steamed for a few moments more, then relented. Mimi --Meimimon had an honest sweetness about her that was kind of hard to fight against. He sighed. "It's okay guys. I'm just hungry I guess."   
"That would go for all of us," said Izimon. "We should inquire about food when our hostess comes back."   
"I won't argue with that," agreed Tentomon.   
Soon, the lady Digimon returned. She was carrying Gabumon's fur-coat with her. She smiled at the whole group. Everyone looked to her expectantly.   
"Your friend will be all right," she said. "He's patched up and all he needs now is rest and plenty of food. So why don't you all tell me who you are? I mean, I know pretty much all of the Digimon there is to know, but eight of you guys are new."   
"Um, we weren't always Digimon," said Taimon hesitantly. "We used to be human."   
"Oh!" exclaimed Igorimon. "You're the Digi-kids! So, you DID turn into Digimon."   
"Uh, yeah."   
Everyone else was confused.   
"You all look so adorable!!!"   
Everyone face-faulted.   
"Let's see if I can remember your names..." She took Taimon's orange tinted face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the nose. "You're 'Taimon', right?"   
The leader of the group blushed a deep red. "Um, yeah," he said. The others snickered.   
"And I'm Agumon," exclaimed the little dinosaur Digimon.   
"I know that, silly," said Igorimon as she scratched him on the head. Then she went on to name all of the others and give them greetings in her own special way --much to the amusement and embarrassment of everyone.   
She gave the flower-girl Digimon a hug. "You must be 'Meimimon'. Am I right?"   
"Why, yes," exclaimed Meimimon.   
"Then who am I?" demanded Meimimon's partner.   
"You're 'Palmon', the sweetest plant Digimon around!" Igorimon went to her and ruffled and fluffed Palmon's petals.   
Palmon blushed furiously. "Um... I don't know what to say..."   
The tall Digimon turned to face the little pink bird Digimon. "You're 'Biyomon'," she said as she bent to stroke the feathers on pink head. "You're one of the kindest Digimon out there."   
Biyomon blushed, flattered that a stranger would describe her so. "But, how do you know us?" she asked.   
"Everyone knows about the Digi-Destined and their partners!" Igorimon's eyes were bright with excitement. "You're all the talk of the Digital World."   
"Oh."   
Igorimon turned to face another of the new Digimon. The object of her gaze blushed before the tall Digimon could open her mouth, but that didn't stop her. "Your name is 'Izimon', and you're the computer whiz of the group." She got down on her knees to hug him.   
Izimon stiffened in the overly familiar embrace. The others laughed at his discomfort. "But why is it that everyone is interested in us?"   
Igorimon laughed. Her voice was merry. "It's because of the prophecy. Every Digimon knows that the Digi-Destined will free the Digital World from the forces of darkness. Isn't that right, 'Tentomon'?" She went over to him and kissed him on the top of his head, between the antennas.   
The little bug-Digimon's blush was hidden under his bright red shell. But the embarrassment was evident in his voice. "Um, right," he said.   
"But how did you know that we've become Digimon?" asked Taimon's little sister.   
Igorimon turned to face her. "You're 'Karimon', right?" she asked.   
"Yes, I am."   
"Well, Karimon, there are a lot of Digimon hiding in the forest who saw you all pass through. They just came and told me afterwards." She reached to scratch the little cat-girl behind the ears. Karimon's eyes closed for a moment as if she was enjoying the attention. Then she shook herself.   
Igorimon didn't notice, as she turned to face the other feline of the group. "You're 'Gatomon', a little cat who is wiser than her years should allow."   
"Uh huh." Gatomon as she put her head forward to receive an ear-scratch of her own. Afterwards, she glared at the others as if daring them to make a comment. None did, so the little-cat Digimon nodded to herself and turned back to their hostess. "Who are these Digimon?" she asked.   
Igorimon sighed. "To be honest, I can't tell you. They want to remain in hiding."   
"Oh."   
"Really?" asked Tiikeimon. "They must be very small if we didn't see them."   
Igorimon brightened quickly. She giggled, then ran to Matimon's little brother. She picked him up and spun him in the air, then kissed him on the cheek. "You're a sweet one, 'Tiikeimon'," she said as she set him down.   
"But they are small, aren't they?" asked Tiikeimon's partner.   
The tall Digimon picked him up and kissed him on the cheek before replying. "Well, 'Patamon', some of them are smaller than you and Tiikeimon, and some of them are much bigger. But they can all hide very well."   
Patamon blushed and Tiikeimon giggled.   
"So, basically, what you are saying is that everyone knows who we are?" asked Biyomon's partner.   
Igorimon went around and gave her a hug from behind. "Pretty much, 'Soramon'. There's not a lot that the Digimon around here don't know."   
"Then does that mean that everyone knows where we are heading too?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Nope. Not everyone knows. I think I do, but I'm not planning on telling." Igorimon turned around to face him. She stopped talking and stared at him. "Oh my..." she said in a hushed voice. "You're 'Jyoumon', aren't you?"   
"Uh, yeah."   
"Aren't you just perfect!" she cooed as she went to him. She got down on her hands and knees and started to scratch his chest. "You're _complete_!" she said to him in a whisper. Then she started to scratch him under the chin.   
At first Jyoumon squirmed under the attention, then he relaxed.   
"But how do you know where we are heading?" asked Izimon.   
Igorimon wasn't listening as she was concentrating on giving Jyoumon more attention than he would ever need.   
"Hey!" cried out Taimon. "He isn't a dog. Don't treat him like one!"   
"It's all right, Taimon," countered Jyoumon. "I don't mind at all." He was looking at everyone through half closed eyes and there was an odd-looking smile on his face.   
"What's wrong with him?" asked Soramon.   
Gatomon shook her head. "I bet that if Jyoumon was a cat, he'd be purring."   
Gomamon went up to them. "Don't you think that I'm cute too?" he asked in an impish voice.   
"Of course you are, 'Gomamon'," replied Igorimon as she turned her attention away from Jyoumon to scratch the little Digimon behind the ears.   
Jyoumon shook his head, regretting that the attention was no longer on him. "Now that we know that Gabumon's gonna be okay, maybe we can concentrate on getting ourselves fed."   
"Don't you worry about it none, sweethearts. Dinner will be here soon." Igorimon stood up. "I better get this coat down to the laundry," she said. She left the other Digimon in the main hall. 

The group watched her go.   
"I don't trust her," said Karimon.   
"No?" asked Meimimon. "Why not?"   
"She seems like a very nice Digimon to me," commented Soramon.   
"Any one who offers food is considered nice in my book," said Gomamon.   
"Did she have Gabumon's fur coat with her?" asked Taimon.   
"Yup," replied Tentomon. "That is what she said."   
"So that means that Gabumon is sittin' around without anything on, right?"   
"Yeah, so?" asked Karimon.   
"Haven't you ever wondered what Gabumon looks like without his fur?" asked the leader in a mischievous wheedling voice.   
"Maybe," replied Soramon, grabbing one of Taimon's pointed ears. "But that is for him to show us when he is ready. Not before." She gave the ear a slight twist.   
"But, Soramon..."   
"Leave him be," commanded the pink Digimon as she twisted his ear hard.   
"OW!!! Okay! Fine! You win!" 

Igorimon returned shortly after. "Dinner's almost ready, sweethearts, but I am going to need a hand bringing it into the dining room.   
The group followed her into the kitchen. Plates and dishes of food sat on the counters.   
"This all looks and smells incredible," exclaimed Meimimon with her eyes closed.   
"How did you cook all this so quickly?" asked Karimon.   
Their hostess gestured to a collection of odd-looking machinery that was sitting on the counters. "As you can see, this little kitchen of mine has all of the latest and greatest in cooking appliances. With these, it doesn't take long at all to whip up a meal or two."   
Izimon studied a device that appeared to be a combination of a microwave and a blender. "Very interesting," he murmured to himself. "I wonder how it works." He reached over to finger a switch with one of his talons.   
"Please don't touch, dear," exclaimed Igorimon. "Most of these things are very sensitive and may go off at the wrong moment. I don't want you to hurt yourself."   
"Oh, please," grumbled the bug-boy Digimon, but he did take his hand away. "She makes me sound like Taimon."   
"Will you please stop that?!?" growled Taimon into his ear --or where Izimon's ear should be, under its protective covering.   
"Stop what?" asked Izimon innocently.   
"Knock it off, you two and grab something," growled Soramon. "Everyone's waiting to eat."   
Both Taimon and Izimon went red in the face and went quiet. They each picked up a plate of food and headed out of the kitchen. 

The dinning room table was set with a white linen cloth, with fine china, crystal and silverware. The Digimon were almost overwhelmed by the fanciness of the settings.   
"This is all for us..?" asked Soramon in a hushed voice.   
"Seems to be a little too much for the likes of us," agreed Biyomon.   
"Nonsense!" exclaimed Igorimon. "You're my guests and I don't get too many guests here, so it's a perfect occasion to bring out the good stuff."   
Carefully, the Digimon set down the food that they helped bring into the dining room on the table.   
There was an amazing assortment of food. There was roast beastie with gravy, mashed potatoes, peas, corn and carrots. There was rice and sweet and sour meatballs. There was roasted chicken --or something very like it, and fresh made buns that were still steaming. There was green salad, Caesar salad, potato salad and macaroni salad. No one has ever seen so much food since that time they stayed at the fake hotel that Devimon created --and that didn't count since the food wasn't real.   
Jyoumon carefully eased the basket of buns that he was carrying onto the table. It was the first time he tried to carry anything in his mouth. He was both grateful that the basket had a handle and proud that he didn't drop any of the buns. "I don't know about you guys, but does anyone else feel a little weird about sitting at a fancy table like this after everything that has happened to us?" he asked.   
"Weird?" asked Gomamon confused.   
Taimon looked up from the platter of roast beastie that he had just set down. "Maybe, but let's face it Jyoumon, what are the chances of us ever getting another meal like this any time soon?"   
"Good point," agreed Gomamon.   
"Let's eat," called out Agumon.   
The majority of the Digimon took their places at the table and started to help themselves to the food. However, some of them took a little longer than the others.   
Jyoumon just sat on the floor, looking at the chair in front of him. It was supposed to be his chair, but he felt a bit odd about that. How was he supposed to eat in a formal setting? Does he even have the right to sit at the table, when he couldn't handle the proper cups or utensils? He sighed.   
"Aren't you hungry, sweetie?" asked Igorimon as she stopped by his chair to place a bowl of peas on the table.   
"Um, yeah, but..." He didn't know how to tell her what his problem was.   
"Then get in the chair and eat, silly. The food isn't going to come down to you."   
Jyoumon still didn't move. Then he hesitantly placed one paw on the seat.   
Igorimon looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"   
"I'm not sure how to eat," he started. Man, he knew that sounded lame. But the tall Digimon caught on quickly.   
"I've forgotten!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, sweetie. I've should have realised that you have just reached your completed form. Don't worry about it though --you'll figure it out. Just get into your seat."   
He shrugged and jumped into the chair. He watched as Igorimon dished out potatoes, peas and roast beastie. She cut up the meat into small pieces for him and covered everything with gravy.   
"There you go. Enjoy." She went on to server the others.   
Jyoumon looked at the plate of food before him. A fork sat on one side, and a spoon sat on the other. Not that either one would do him any good. He sighed. _How am I gonna eat this?_ The food looked so good, and he knew that his Digimon body didn't have the allergies that his human one did. But there was no way that his paws can even grasp a spoon or fork. He looked towards Gomamon. The little white and purple Digimon supported himself on the table with his paws and had his muzzle stuffed into a bowl. He was wolfing down the rice within. There was nothing dignified in the way that his partner was eating, as Meimimon started to point out.   
He leaned over the table and had lowered his head until his muzzle just touched his mashed potatoes. He started to nibble a bit from the top. Then he stopped and looked at his plate in wonder. It was delicious. He started to take bigger and bigger bites, careful not to eat too fast or too messily. Eating was easy!   
Izimon was having a similar problem. He couldn't hold the fork properly in his talons and he wasn't sure how to go about eating his dinner. He could grip the spoon --barely, but there was only so much that he could pick up with it. He looked towards his partner. Tentomon was using his front talons to spear the meat and his back hands to hold more food. The bug Digimon was cramming the food into his mouth as fast as he can.   
_Not the best role model for table manners_, mused Izimon. But Tentomon did manage to show him one useful thing. Reaching for his plate, Izimon managed to spear a slice of roasted beastie with a talon and lifted it to his mouth. He chewed happily and used his spoon for the potatoes and peas. He avoided the odd looks of the girls as he continued his eating.   
"Your manners are simply disgraceful!" exclaimed Meimimon.   
"Who are you talking to this time, Meimimon?" asked Taimon dryly.   
Meimimon looked steamed. But she pointed to Izimon.   
Izimon gave an impish smile as he used his talon to pop another piece of meat into his mouth. "Sometimes, you have to improvise," he said to them after he swallowed. "Either that or starve, and I am a bit averse to starving." He turned to Igorimon. "This is really excellent, my compliments to the chef."   
The other Digimon cheered in agreement.   
Igorimon blushed. "I'm glad that you all like it," she said. She turned to a small table behind her and picked up a pitcher. "Now, who wants lemonade?" she asked.   
A show of hands and paws was evident. So Igorimon went ahead and poured glasses and saucers for everyone.   
The taste of lemonade was a new experience for some of the Digimon. They all liked it well enough though.   
"It's nice," commented Gatomon, "but it's nothing like a saucer of milk..."   
"Sweet and sour at the same time," said Biyomon. "But it's good."   
"And I'm not allergic to it!" exclaimed Jyoumon in surprise, then went back to his saucer.   
Igorimon smiled at them all. She seems extremely happy that her guests were enjoying themselves. Then she turned to leave.   
"I'll be right back," she told them. "I have to make sure that the other two have enough to eat."   
The other Digimon watched her go.   
"I like her," said Palmon.   
"Me too," agreed Patamon. "She's extremely nice."   
"She's a pretty good cook too," said Agumon.   
Taimon leaned back and rubbed his stomach. "You can say that again," he said to his partner.   
Agumon grinned. "She's a pretty good cook too."   
"That's for sure," said Gomamon as he licked the remaining rice off of his muzzle.   
Taimon sat up again. "Is there anything left?" he asked.   
"Don't you think that you had enough?" asked Soramon.   
"Not as long as there is food on the table."   
There was still plenty of food left. A half-bowl full of rice, as well as other food remained on the table.   
Taimon reached for the bowl of rice. He dug into it with his huge hand and shoved it into his mouth. Everyone just stared at him.   
"What?!?" he demanded of them.   
"Your manners are simply atrocious!" exclaimed Meimimon.   
"What do you mean?"   
Agumon grabbed the bowl away from his partner.   
The flower-girl Digimon glared at the leader of the pack. "You can use a spoon, right?"   
"Sure. Of course I can."   
"Then why don't you?"   
Taimon gestured to his partner who was finishing off what was left of the rice. "Agumon isn't," he said.   
Meimimon threw her arms up is disgust. "You're impossible!" she exclaimed.   
Taimon gave an evil chuckle. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" He reached over and picked up a bun. 

"How do you feel?" asked Matimon to his partner.   
Gabumon shrugged under his blanket. "A little bit sore still, but not too bad. Thanks for staying, Matimon."   
"No problem."   
The two sat in silence for a bit. Between them, nothing more needed to be said.   
But the silence didn't last for too long...   
"I wonder when the food will arrive?" asked the naked-lizard Digimon.   
"Good question. Maybe I should take a look outside..."   
Igorimon then entered as Matimon was just getting up.   
"Sorry for taking so long, sweethearts," she said as she pushed a food cart into the room. "I had to get the others settled first. And I had to retrieve 'Gabumon's' coat from the cleaner." She set the fur coat down on the bench beside them.   
"That was fast," said Gabumon in surprise.   
"I'll say." Matimon nodded in agreement.   
"Well, I hope that this is enough for you two. I know that Gabumon will need a lot of food and rest in the next couple of days."   
"How do you know my name?" asked Gabumon as he retrieved his coat from the tall Digimon.   
"Everyone around here knows who you and 'Matimon' are, not to mention the others..."   
"So, you're saying that you're not alone here in this big house?" asked the wolf-boy Digimon.   
Igorimon sighed. "Actually, for most of the time, I am the only one here. My friends live outside, in the forest."   
"Who else lives here, then?" asked Matimon.   
Igorimon turned away. "I better leave you two to your dinner before it gets cold," she said.   
"But..." Matimon was about to repeat his question, before he was interrupted again by the tall Digimon.   
"You boys just relax, and I will check on you later," she said and left the infirmary.   
The other two Digimon watched the door close.   
"What do you think?" asked Matimon to his partner.   
"She seems very nice, if a little bit nervous about something..."   
"That's what I was thinking. I wonder what she has to hide?"   
"Maybe she's just embarrassed."   
"Who knows?" Matimon shrugged. "Let's see what she left us." He lifted the covers off of the dishes and inhaled the aromas from the food within. "I think we're in for a treat."   
Gabumon pointed to two other dishes that were on the lower shelf of the cart. "She even brought ice-cream," he said happily.   
Matimon grinned at his partner. "Cool. Tell you what. Get dressed, then we'll eat. Okay?" He picked up the fur coat and threw it at him.   
Gabumon caught the fur, but dropped the blanket. But it didn't bother him as much as it used to. "Okay, Matimon. Sounds good to me." 

"What are you doing, Taimon?" asked Meimimon nervously as she watched him casually toss the dinner bun up and down in the air.   
"Why, Meimi... What are you implying? What makes you think I'm up to something?"   
"Well..." Meimimon didn't want to falsely accuse anyone. But she had a gut feeling that Taimon meant trouble. "I just have a feeling that you are a little bit angry at me..."   
"Really?" asked Taimon. "Just because you have been nit-picking on the table manners of me and everyone else is no reason for me to get angry and seek revenge..."   
"It isn't?" Meimimon breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Nah," he replied cheerfully. "I'll just throw this bun at you for the joy of it!" Taimon took aim and let fly. The dinner roll nailed the flower-girl Digimon smack in the middle of her forehead.   
"Taimon!" exclaimed Soramon. "Grow up, will you?!?"   
Meimimon sat stunned for a moment. Palmon looked to her in concern.   
"Meimi? Are you all right?"   
If Meimimon had eyebrows, one of them would have been twitching. As it was, a blood-vein appeared on her temple --if only for a moment. Then it disappeared and she smiled brightly at her partner.   
"I'm just fine, Palmon," she said sweetly.   
"You're not mad?" asked Taimon from across the table.   
"No. Of course not. Why should I be mad?" The little vein appeared again. "Just because I was trying to teach you how to act in a formal setting and all you want to do is play games and make fun of me..." she picked up the bun that had rebounded off of her forehead and stood up.   
"Uh, Meimimon?" Soramon tried to interrupt.   
"**WHY SHOULD I BE MAD WHEN IT IS BETTER JUST TO GET EVEN!!!**" Meimimon shrieked. She then hurled the bun across the table where it nailed Taimon in the nose. The sheer force of the throw was enough to tip the leader and his chair backwards. He hit the floor with a thud.   
"Meimimon!" exclaimed Palmon.   
"What has gotten into you?!?" demanded Soramon. "This is no way to be acting at the table! You know it! You even said it!"   
"Don't worry about it, Soramon!" shouted Taimon joyfully. "She isn't going to hit anyone else. Everyone knows that girls can't throw! She just got lucky the first time!"   
"Yeah!" agreed Agumon.   
"Oh, really?" asked Biyomon coldly as she managed to pick up a bowl of corn and lob it at the other Digimon.   
"I'll show you," growled Soramon as she started to gather various foodstuffs and throw it back at Taimon.   
"**Yay!**" shouted Tiikeimon joyfully. "**Food Fight!**" He gleefully started to throw food at everyone.   
"Tiikei? Are you sure that this is right?" asked Patamon in concern.   
"Who knows?" replied the smallest of the new Digimon. "But it sure is fun. Try it!"   
"Well, okay..." The small winged Digimon jumped into a bowl of sliced carrots and started to scatter them everywhere with his small legs. Orange vegetable matter rained down on everyone.   
"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Jyoumon as he ducked as much of the flying food as he could before taking refuge under the table.   
"Hey, Jyou!" shouted Gomamon. "Wait up!" The small white and purple Digimon joined his partner.   
"I really don't think that this type of behaviour is appropriate for a setting such as this," began Izimon. "Further more, it is a complete waste of..." The Bug-boy Digimon was nailed in the mouth with another dinner bun.   
"Just join in the fun, Izi!" shouted Taimon. "You can rationalise this later!"   
"Well," said Izimon with a shrug. "If that's the way you want it..." He looked around his dinner plate for suitable ammunition. 

Gabumon and Matimon were still eating in the infirmary. Igorimon had briefly appeared again and left the two with a portable television with a documentary on the various specimens of Digimon. The boys watched the video as they ate.   
"So let me get this straight. You were once a little red drain-plug?" asked Matimon in a confused voice.   
"Not a drain-plug," replied Gabumon. "'Punimon'. A baby Digimon. Then I digivolved into 'Tsunomon', then 'Gabumon'." The fur covered Digimon shrugged. "It's not that difficult, Mati."   
"I find it confusing. I mean, on Earth, I was born as a baby, then I got older, and bigger. But I was always Matimon... I mean, Matt."   
"That sounds rather peculiar to me."   
Matimon thought about it for a moment. "I guess it would," he said. 

Another chicken leg went flying through the air.   
"Hey!" shouted Tentomon at everyone. "That's food that you're throwing! Izimon! Make them stop, please?"   
"Huh?" asked Izimon as he lobbed a spoonful of peas at Taimon. "Did you say something, Tento?"   
The bug Digimon swallowed. "_Et tu, Izi?_ I feel so betrayed."   
"Sorry about that," replied Izimon as he ducked a flying meatball. "But you have to understand the benefits of stress-relief that will result of this."   
"You're certain about this?" asked Tentomon dubiously.   
"Of course," replied his partner, as he avoided being hit by flying mashed potatoes. "See how relaxed, everyone is now?"   
Tentomon looked around. Everyone was shouting and throwing food. A huge sweat-drop formed on the back of his head. "I suppose..." Actually, he wasn't convinced.   
"You missed me!" Izimon shouted at his attackers. 

Gomamon followed his partner under the table.   
"Why aren't you joining in on the fun, Jyou?" he asked. "You being a party-pooper again?"   
Jyoumon shook his head. "Nope," he said. "It's just that I don't have a chance. I would be creamed before I even figure out how to pick anything up to throw."   
"Oh."   
"Besides," the large Digimon winked. "A 'Mon's gotta know when he's over his head."   
"Oh?"   
"...And to know where his other strengths lie. Don't worry, Goma. I haven't given up."   
Gomamon laughed. "Well, that's a relief... I think." 

Igorimon entered the dining room in time to see her guests testing the aerodynamics of her meal. She took another step forward and suddenly found herself plastered with mashed potatoes.   
Everything suddenly went still. The Digimon surrounding the table all looked to her abashed. They all looked guiltily at the remains of the dinner that was now scattered all over the dining room, the table and each other.   
"Um," started Taimon as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose you're kinda wondering what we're doing…" His face was red and there were peas in his hair.   
Igorimon slowly wiped the potatoes off of her face with her hand. The group watched her with apprehension. There was a soft sound that started to come from the tall Digimon. She bent over and shook. It took a few moments before the others realised that she was laughing. Her giggles became louder as she stood up again.   
"I'm so glad that you're all enjoying my cooking," she said with a huge smile. The others laughed in an embarrassed way.   
"Your dinner was delicious," said Meimimon as she casually used her napkin to wipe off mashed potato off of her petal-poncho.   
"You really did enjoy it?" Igorimon asked again.   
"You bet!" said Jyoumon from under the table. He then stepped out from under the table, reached up and shoved Taimon's head into the bowl with what little mashed potatoes that were left with his paw.   
The others were staring at the large Digimon. Gomamon's laughter was heard from under the table.   
"Gotcha!" said Jyoumon. The others laughed.   
Igorimon gave the Digimon a mischievous grin. "I knew that you would all like it," she said. "I am also positive that you all will enjoy helping clean up."   
Everyone around the table went quiet again, but no one argued. 

The two following hours involved soap, water and scrub brushes.   
"See where your bad manners have gotten us?" asked Meimimon primly to Taimon. 

Shortly after the last of the mess was tidied, Igorimon showed everyone to the bath. There was only one large tub, so the Digimon took turns. 

The girls went first.   
Soramon carefully removed her tank-top, easing it away from her shoulder feathers. She set the shirt next to her blue jeans. She found, to her dismay, the gold collar and bracelets could not be removed. The bracelets were too small to slide up over her large hands and her collar was one simple piece and wouldn't fit over her head. She then figured that it didn't matter if her jewellery got wet, as long as her clothes didn't. She slid into the tub beside Meimimon.   
"This is nice," she said.   
"It's dreamy," agreed Meimimon.   
"Igorimon is one of the nicest Digimon that I've ever met," commented Biyomon.   
"She is, isn't she?" asked Palmon.   
Soramon looked up at Taimon's little sister who was sitting at the edge of the tub. "Aren't you gonna join us, Karimon?" she asked.   
Karimon looked at her toes that were dangling in the water. She was wearing nothing save for her whistle. "I don't know," she said. "I guess that I don't want to get into the water all that much."   
"Maybe it's a cat thing?" suggested Meimimon.   
"That's a possibility," remarked Gatomon, who sat a little bit away from the tub, enjoying the warmth of the steamy room. "I never have a real desire to get close to water. Besides, everyone knows that cats and cat-like Digimon are very clean people." Her tail twitched in contemplation.   
"Well, I think that I need a bath," said Karimon as she slid into the water.   
"Why are you wearing your whistle into the water?" asked Soramon.   
"I just don't feel right taking everything off. It makes me feel..." The little cat-girl paused, looking for the right word.   
"Vulnerable?" asked Biyomon.   
"Yes, that's it."   
"But why would you feel vulnerable?" asked Palmon.   
"I don't know. I just feel like I would."   
The others in the bath sighed.   
"Hey! You girls done yet?" asked Gomamon as he stuck his head through the partially opened doorway into the bathroom.   
"**NO!**" shouted the girls and they started to throw soap and towels at him. The little Digimon retreated.   
"And stay out until it is your turn!" shouted Palmon. 

The boys had their turn next.   
"**Cannonball!**" shouted Taimon as he jumped into the bath. The water splashed all over.   
"Hey!" shouted Izimon. "Watch it!"   
"What?" asked Gomamon. "Afraid that you're gonna get wet?"   
"Well..." Izimon just realised that what he said sounded a bit, well, silly.   
"This water feels great," sighed Jyoumon. "All I need now is soap."   
"Soap?" asked Agumon. He tried to pass it over. But before Jyoumon could figure out how to grab it from him with his paw, the bar shot out of Agumon's grip. It ricocheted off of Tentomon's head and landed in the water. The bug Digimon stood still for a moment then slowly sank into the water. Izimon dived under the surface to grab his partner and bring him back up.   
"Oops. Sorry 'bout that..." said Agumon apologetically.   
"Ooog..." was all that Tentomon said in reply.   
"You dropped the soap!" exclaimed Tiikeimon as he dived under the surface of the water to fish it out. He brought it back up and held it triumphantly over his head, but the slippery bar of soap squirted out of his hand and into the air.   
"I got it!" shouted Gomamon as he leaped out of the water and snatched it in his mouth. He spat it back out immediately. "Yuk!"   
Taimon caught it before it went into the water again. "Here Jyou... Uh, how are you gonna grab it?"   
Jyoumon looked at the bar of soap that the other Digimon was holding. "Maybe if I am careful..." He reached over and cautiously grasped the soap with the toes of his front paw. He found that he had a bit of a grip. He managed to soap his shoulder before he dropped the bar. "Um, I guess that's enough..." he said as he watched the bar of soap float away.   
"I wonder how Gabumon and Matimon are doing..." said Patamon with a sigh.   
"Igorimon said that Gabu's just doing fine," said Taimon. "Matimon is just staying with him for the night."   
"Well, that's good to hear," replied the little winged Digimon with a sigh of relief.   
"Yeah," agreed Tiikeimon.   
"Hey, Goma?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Yeah?"   
"Where's the digivice?"   
"Relax, Jyou. It's put away in that bag of yours. I'm not gonna lose something like that."   
Jyoumon smiled and a sweat -drop formed on the back of his head. "I know that. I was just wondering."   
"Oh. Okay." Gomamon was still suspicious though.   
Izimon was examining his shell. He ran his talons over the edges of his shoulder armour where the tough substance appeared to be cracked and flaking.   
"What's wrong, Izimon?" asked Tentomon.   
"I'm not sure," murmured the bug-boy Digimon.   
The bug Digimon examined his partner's shell.   
"It looks to me like you're about to shed," he said.   
"Shed?" asked Izimon confused.   
"Don't worry about it. I do it all the time. The old layer comes off, leaving the new one behind."   
"Oh," said Izimon as he slid a talon under the old layer of shell.   
"**Not in the bath!!!**" shouted everyone else. Izimon looked up. There were completely grossed out looks on everyone's faces, except for his partner.   
"Oops. Sorry about that." Both Izimon and Tentomon climbed out of the bath and went into a smaller adjoining room.   
"Now that's just plain weird," muttered Taimon as he started to scrub his tail. 

The room that they were to sleep in was huge. Eight beds were lined up against two of the walls. The Digimon clambered into them, two to a bed. The boys took one side and the girls took the other.   
Tiikeimon looked across to the empty bed, and sighed.   
"Don't worry about it, Tiikeimon," said Soramon with a smile. "Your brother and Gabumon will be joining us tomorrow. Igorimon said so."   
"Yeah, that's right, Tiikei," cheered Patamon.   
"Yeah... You're right Patamon." Tiikeimon settled under the covers. "Thanks Soramon."   
The others climbed into their beds. Some were having an easier time than the others were.   
Izimon was trying to be careful not to tear the sheets with his talons. Tentomon was telling him not to worry about it.   
Jyoumon was wiggling his way under the covers. He managed to get under but mussed up the blanket and sheets as he turned around to face the right way. Gomamon laughed as he crawled under.   
Meimimon and Palmon were already asleep.   
Biyomon was sleeping, but Soramon was sniffling. She was trying to be as quiet as she could though.   
Tiikeimon and Patamon were discussing what they were hoping for breakfast in the morning. Tiikei wanted waffles, and Pata wanted pancakes. Both agreed that having jam with their breakfast would be nice.   
Karimon was having trouble sleeping. She sighed and sat up.   
Gatomon sat up with her. "What's wrong Kari?" she asked.   
"Be right back." Karimon slid out of her bed and tipped toed towards her brother in her borrowed pyjamas. "Taimon?" she asked softly. "Tai?"   
Taimon stirred. "What is it Kari?" he asked sleepily.   
"Don't you think that someone should be standing watch?" she asked.   
The lizard-boy Digimon sat up. "Why? We're all safe here."   
"Um, do you really think so?" asked the little cat-girl Digimon.   
"Sure. We're fine. Don't worry about it. We're safe here. Okay?"   
"If you really think we're all right..." Karimon turned around and headed back to bed. She climbed back under the covers but it took a while before she was able to fall asleep. 

The sun was shining through huge windows when Igorimon opened the door to the big room.   
"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, sweethearts" she said in a cheerful voice. "Time to get up!"   
Everyone started to open his or her eyes.   
"Huh?" asked Agumon. "It's morning already?"   
"Just ten more minutes, Mama..." mumbled Meimimon as she pulled the covers over her head.   
"Come on, Meimi," chided Palmon. "Don't keep everyone waiting."   
The flower-girl Digimon just groaned.   
"Food!" exclaimed Gomamon eagerly. "C'mon Jyou! It's food!" The little Digimon wiggled his way out from under the covers.   
"Coming..." Jyoumon got out of the bed but managed to pull all of the covers off of the bed onto the floor with him. He sighed as he struggled with getting the blankets back onto the bed.   
Soramon got up quickly, stretched and made her bed with the help of Biyomon. Then she grabbed her clothes from the bench in front of the bed and went to the washroom to change.   
The others got up and got dressed, then they all headed towards the dining room. 

Breakfast was sitting on the table, waiting for them. Like the dinner they had the night before, there was a huge variety of food on the table and plenty of it. There were pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, toast, eggs, oatmeal, jam, orange juice and milk.   
"Wow," said Taimon. "I think I just might want to stay here and forget about going home. Mom never cooks like this!"   
"Don't just stand there and admire it, Taimon. Dig in!"   
Taimon looked away from the food at Matimon. The wolf-boy Digimon and his partner were already seated and helping themselves. The lizard-boy Digimon didn't need another invitation. He sat down and dug in.   
Everyone else joined in.   
"How are you feeling, Gabumon?" asked Agumon.   
"A lot better, thanks," replied Matimon's partner. "But a little tired."   
"You still need another day of rest, sweetie," said Igorimon as she came into the dining room with another plate of eggs. "Then you should be just fine."   
"Really?" asked Gabumon.   
"As long as you don't over exert yourself, that is..." 

Breakfast was conducted in a more orderly fashion, unlike the dinner the night before. The Digimon consumed all of the food without incident. It didn't take long before all of the food was gone. They complimented Igorimon on the quality of their meal. The tall Digimon smiled and thanked them.   
"Are you here all by yourself?" asked Palmon as she pushed back from the table.   
"Yes. Well, most of the time anyway. So I really appreciate company coming by."   
"You're a most gracious host," said Meimimon.   
"Thank you."   
"So, I don't understand why no one else would come and visit you here," commented Soramon.   
"Are they scared of something?" asked Biyomon.   
Igorimon sighed. "I'm sure that they got their reasons."   
"Like what?" asked Patamon.   
Igorimon just sighed. Then she smiled at everyone. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm sure that they will all come around someday." 

The former kids and their partners all helped clear that table in gratitude, and took the dishes to the kitchen. However, Igorimon realised to allow them help her wash them and shooed them all outside. She insisted that Gabumon went outside too, but not to overexert himself. Everyone thanked her again and complied with her wishes.   
Jyoumon was the last one to leave the kitchen. Igorimon called him back. "I have something for you," she said.   
"Oh? I don't really need anything." The large Digimon was curious though.   
The tall Digimon got down on her hands and knees and fastened something around his neck. "It's nothing fancy, but with all that you have been through, I thought that you could use something to cheer you up."   
"What is it?" asked Jyoumon.   
"It's a collar. Just something unique for you to wear, Jyoumon." She scratched him behind the ear. "Just something that belongs to 'Jyoumon' exclusively."   
The white and blue Digimon blushed. "Thank you," he said. 

Behind the large mansion was a huge backyard, complete with a stream running through it. There were flower gardens all over. There was also a small clear stream that pooled into a pond with small fish in it, a large apple tree with ripe apples, large boulders all around that were perfect for sitting or lying on.   
This is where all the Digimon were hanging out.   
Soramon and Biyomon were sitting up in the tree, looking over the garden. Or at least Biyomon was. Then she looked to her friend and realised that Soramon seemed distracted.   
"What's wrong, Soramon? Are you okay?"   
"Um, yeah, I'm fine Biyo... It's just..." Soramon sighed.   
"What is it?" insisted her partner.   
"Nothing..."   
"I know you better than that, Soramon. Please tell me what is wrong." Biyomon was very concerned.   
"It's just... just... I wanted to fly like you do, and I can't!" The young Digimon-girl clenched her hands and sobbed. "It's just not fair!" she cried. "I was looking forward to flying."   
"Sora..." Biyomon didn't know what to say.   
"It's always been a dream of mine, ever since I was a little girl. So when I realised that I was changing into a Digimon, I thought that my dream would finally come true. When I realised that I wasn't going to have wings, I told myself that it didn't really matter, I never flew before, so there was no way that I was gonna miss it. But I was wrong, Biyomon!" Soramon started sobbing again. "I miss flying. I really wanted to fly..."   
"Um..."   
"It's just not fair! Izimon can fly and he never once said he wanted to. Tentomon had to drag him up into the sky before Izi knew what he was missing. And Tiikeimon can fly too, and he's just a little kid..."   
Biyomon tried to soothe her partner. She used her clawed wing to rub Soramon's back.   
"I'm really sorry, Sora..." she said.   
But the sobbing continued, then the pink bird Digimon got an idea.   
"Maybe you'll be able to fly when you Digivolve," she suggested.   
The sobbing stopped. "Do you think so?" asked Soramon hopefully.   
"Yes, I do."   
Soramon smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Biyomon. I hope you're right."   
Nothing more needed to be said. 

"You know something?" began Matimon. "I've been meaning to ask you this, Jyou --ever since the change... What's it like not having hands?"   
Jyoumon was lying stretched out on one of the boulders surrounding the pond, sunning himself. One of his paws dangled lazily in the water. At Matimon's question, he opened one large violet eye and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
"Well, you're a full Digimon now. How's it different from being human or from being what you were a couple of days ago."   
"Yes," chimed in Izimon. "I've been meaning to ask that myself, but I didn't know how to pose the question."   
"Meaning that with the way that I have been acting, you didn't know if you would set me off, right?" Jyoumon gave them an embarrassed smile.   
"Well, yeah." Matimon shrugged.   
"I don't blame you," said the large Digimon with a sigh as he sat up. "I was pretty bad, wasn't I?"   
There was no comment.   
"As to how this body's different, you can pretty much see for yourselves. I mean, aside from the fact that I have trouble picking up anything with hands that I don't have, this body's pretty nice. It's rather comfortable."   
"Actually, I'm a little surprised with how much you didn't change," said Izimon.   
"Huh?" Jyoumon looked startled.   
"Izimon! Get serious. I mean, look at him," said Taimon as he sat up. "There's nothing human about Jyoumon!"   
"I beg to differ," protested Izimon. "It's just not obvious."   
"What do you mean?" asked Matimon.   
"Yeah, what DO you mean?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Stand him up on his hind feet for a minute," said Izimon. Matimon and Taimon got up and complied as they dragged their friend off of his rock and stood him up.   
"**Hey!**" shouted Jyou as his body was propped in a position that it was no longer familiar with. His front paws dangled by his back legs. "What are you doing?!?"   
"Yeah, what is the point of this?" asked Matimon.   
"Look!" exclaimed Izi. "He's the same height that he was when he was human!"   
"He is?" asked Taimon.   
"I am?" Jyoumon had trouble believing it.   
"And the proportions are pretty much all the same. His back legs are pretty much the same length as they were before and front legs are approximately the same length as his arms." Izimon looked a bit smug upon delivering that bit of information.   
"Wow," said Taimon.   
"Weird" said Matimon.   
Jyoumon shrugged. "Except now I have paws instead of hands. And my centre of balance is completely different."   
Meimimon had her head in her hands. "How can you stand walking on all fours?" she asked. "I don't think I ever could."   
Jyoumon twisted out of the hold that his friends had him in. He landed on his feet and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I find it kinda hard to remember what its like walking on two feet. I mean, I'm already accustomed to this form that I sorta find it hard to believe that just a couple days ago, I didn't have four feet."   
"Shouldn't that worry you?" asked Karimon from her perch from another boulder.   
"I don't know. Something in the back of my mind says that I should be worried. But right about now, I'm too busy with other things to worry about it."   
"Oh," replied the kitten-girl.   
"What kind of things?" asked Gatomon.   
"Like learning to pick things up without out having hands. Not to mention catching fish with my mouth."   
"What to live fish taste like anyway?" asked Taimon.   
"Like fish. Why would they taste like anything else?"   
"Oh."   
"Well, that's one dumb question down," commented Matimon.   
Jyoumon stretched as he prepared to re-settle himself on the boulder. His partner came swimming up.   
"What's that you're wearing, Jyou?" asked Gomamon curiously. He gestured to the odd object that Jyoumon was wearing around his neck.   
"It's a collar. Igorimon gave it to me."   
"Why did she give you a collar?"   
"I don't know. She said she wanted to give me something that was meant just for me."   
Izimon walked over. "Would it be alright if I examined it?"   
"I guess so," said Jyoumon in mild surprise. "But I don't think she would mean me any harm."   
Izimon carefully unbuckled the collar from around Jyoumon's neck. He turned it over carefully in his talons. "It's a simple leather collar. No electronics, strange symbols or anything."   
"Told you. There's no reason to be suspicious."   
"Huhn," muttered Gomamon. "She didn't offer me a collar."   
Jyoumon smiled at his partner. "If you want something to wear, you can have the Digivice, okay?"   
"I'll think about it."   
"Can I have my collar back now, Izi?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Huh? Oh! Sorry. Of course." 

Meimimon and Palmon left the guys behind to follow the garden path. "Aren't these flowers beautiful, Palmon?" asked the flower-girl Digimon.   
"They certainly are, Meimi. There are all sorts of flowers that I have never seen before. And they look all well cared for. Igorimon must be a terrific gardener."   
"I'll say." The two plant Digimon went through the garden, taking time to smell the roses as they went. Not to mention the other flowers as well.   
Meimimon stopped to feel the sunshine on her skin. It was warm and she just knew that it was doing more to her than just keeping her warm. Why, sunshine was the stuff of life for a flower or a flower Digimon for that matter. If she didn't get sun, then her flowers would wilt and her skin would turn brown. She remembered this from a seed experiment that she did in school a few years ago. The soil beneath her bare toes was warm and inviting. Meimimon had trouble believing that a week ago she couldn't bear to get her feet dirty. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt a tug on the hem of her dress.   
"Meimimon?" interrupted Palmon. "Are you okay?"   
"Huh?"   
"You were lost in your own little world for a moment," commented the little flower Digimon.   
"Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about how nice the sun feels today."   
"I know just what you mean."   
They went on their way down the garden path. In the bushes behind them, eyes glowed in the shadows. There was a rustle of leaves.   
Palmon turned around at the sound. "Did you hear that?" she asked.   
"Hear what?" asked Meimimon.   
"There's something in the bushes."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Uh, huh."   
"Maybe we should get back to the others," suggested Meimimon.   
"I think you're right," agreed Palmon. Both turned around to return to their friends. They picked up their pace as they went.   
They heard more rustling and felt a breeze as something dashed by right behind them.   
The girls screamed and ran. They made it into the clearing where the others looked towards them.   
"What's wrong, Meimimon?" asked Taimon.   
"There's something in the bushes!" gasped Meimimon as she collapsed on the ground in front of him. Everyone looked towards the spot where the two plant Digimon just dashed out of.   
"Uh, Meimimon?" asked Taimon. "You were running from a rag-doll?" he asked. The flower-girl Digimon turned around to see what he was talking about. A small Digimon had walked out into the opening.   
"Oh! He's so cute!"   
The new Digimon stood approximately the height of Agumon. It had a brown cloth body that was covered with colourful patches. The mouth looked sewn on and it had buttons for eyes and dark brown yarn hair. No one could see how a soft looking Digimon could possibly be such a threat.   
Evil laughter resounded through out the garden.   
"Not her again," growled Matimon.   
"What?" asked a sultry sounding voice. "Didn't you miss me?" A dark shadow flew over their heads and landed on the ground beside the new Digimon.   
"What do you want now, Lady Devimon?!?" demanded Taimon.   
"My, my... Is this what passes for manners these days?" chuckled the tall evil Digimon. "I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend here." She gestured to the doll like Digimon. "His name is 'Patchmon', and he would like to play with you all."   
"I don't like the sound of that," commented Jyoumon.   
"Have fun kiddies," she said with a casual wave of her hand and took off.   
The new Digimon squared off to face them.   
"Now what?" asked Agumon.   
"I guess we fight," commented Gabumon.   
"No, Gabumon," interjected Matimon. "You're still too weak to fight. Take cover instead."   
"I won't."   
Matimon spun around to face his friend. "You heard me! I don't want you hurt again!"   
"I won't leave you to fight by yourself. You're my friend, Matimon!"   
"Stuff it guys. Pay attention!" commanded Soramon from the top of the tree that she was still sitting in.   
"Hi," said the odd little Digimon. "Will you play with me?" A couple of patches lifted up from his body. "**Patch Surprise!**" Small missiles shot towards the group.   
"This is your idea of 'play'?!?" yelped Taimon as he jumped out of the way of the barrage.   
"What the heck?!?" exclaimed Matimon. The others scattered. Trees and foliage exploded as the missiles hit them.   
The stuffed Digimon attacked again. More colourful patches lifted and laser beams shot out at the group. The blasts shattered rocks as the others again managed to dodge out of the way.   
"It appears that Patchmon keeps his attacks under his patches," said Izimon thoughtfully.   
"Glad that you figured that out! So figure out a way to counter it!!!" Taimon screamed.   
"Yeah, Izimon. You can figure out a way, right?" asked Tentomon.   
"I'm trying."   
"**Petite Fire!**" shouted Taimon as he spat out a ball of flame.   
"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon did the same.   
The two balls of fire headed towards Patchmon. The little Digimon jumped straight up in the air and managed to avoid them. He landed on the ground only to be hit with a pressurised stream of water.   
"**Fountain Blast!**" shouted Jyoumon as he spat water at the cloth Digimon. The force of the water smashed Patchmon into the trunk of the apple tree where Soramon and Biyomon were still sitting. The tree shook.   
"Watch it!" shouted Soramon from above.   
"We need your help Sora!" shouted Karimon.   
"Come on down!" agreed Tiikeimon.   
"I'm coming!" called out Soramon as she began to climb down. Biyomon kept pace with her, flying by her side.   
"I'm going ahead to help the others!" said the bird Digimon. She then flew towards the battle.   
"Be careful!" shouted her partner after her.   
Patchmon was still attacking. Each patch on his body covered a different attack. The other Digimon were still managing to avoid most of the attacks, but they were starting to wear down.   
"**Blue Blaster!**" shouted Gabumon as he spat out blue flame at something.   
Matimon was angry. "Why'd you do that?!?" he demanded as he turned around. "You're still hurt!" Then he saw the remains of spears lying just behind him.   
"I just had to," said Gabumon simply.   
"Just don't over do it..." Matimon sighed. "And thanks." He spat out an attack of his own at some spinning darts that were coming towards them. "**Glowing Blaze!**" The attack also singed the little doll Digimon, but that did not stop him.   
"**Spiral Twister!**" shouted Biyomon as she let loose with her wind attack.   
Gomamon fought from the pond. "**Marching Fishes!**" he shouted as he threw fish at the bad guy from behind.   
"**Shocker Spray!**" shouted Izimon.   
"**Super Shocker!**" shouted Tentomon. The two quickly discovered that electricity had no affect on their opponent.   
"This is nuts!" shouted Taimon. "There has to be a way to stop him."   
But Patchmon seemed indestructible. He was too quick for most of the attacks and he seemed able to shrug off the ones that do get him. "Are we playing tag?" he asked. "You all had your chance to 'tag' me, now it's my turn to 'tag' you. **Patch Surprise!**" Even more variety of projectiles and missiles went towards the group. The others got out of the way, but Meimimon seemed stunned, unable to move. Palmon did what she could to help her partner.   
"**Poison Ivy!**" Strong vines wrapped around Meimimon and pulled her out of harms way. Once her partner was safe, Palmon decided that it was a good time to get serious. "_Palmon digivolve into... **Togemon!**_" A huge walking cactus replaced the small plant Digimon. She stomped over to the rag doll. "If you want to play rough, let me play too. **Needle Spray!**" Cactus needles sprayed all over. They stuck into the soft body of Patchmon. But the little toy didn't seem to notice much. To him it seemed that the needles were more of an inconvenience.   
"Huhn," muttered the small Digimon as he used his attack again and one of the missiles managed to clip Biyomon. The little pink bird was flung back into one of the boulders that was surrounding the pond.   
"Biyomon!!!" shouted Soramon. She leaped out of the tree that she was trying to climb out of. She fell towards the small toy Digimon.   
"Soramon!" cried out Biyomon weakly.   
"_Soramon digivolve into... **Soranamon!**_" Suddenly the small feathered girl was replaced with a feathered woman-like Digimon. She landed feet first on top of Patchmon. "Don't you ever hurt my partner!" she hissed.   
The others stood in awe at this new Digimon. Soranamon was as tall as a full grown human woman with red and white feathers. She had red wings with white tips springing from her back and she had claw-like hands with gold bracelets. Her hair was wild, with feathers sticking out of it. Her ears sort of resembled wings, and were adorned with golden earrings. Of her original clothing, she wore nothing but her tank-top, which was tight against her chest. Clawed toes dug into the soft body of her opponent, and she glared at him with angry golden eyes.   
"Don't hurt me!" shrieked Patchmon. In surprise and pity, Soranamon quickly got off him and backed away a little bit.   
"Are you gonna play nice?" she asked.   
"No!" said the little Digimon nastily. "**Patch Surprise!**" he shouted and let loose another barrage of laser beams. Most of these were directed at Soranamon.   
"Why, you little..." snarled the feathered champion Digimon as she flew out of the way of the attack.   
Meimimon, who was hiding behind another boulder, tending to Biyomon, started to get mad. "How dare he?!?" she demanded. "Soramon's one of the nicest people I know, and he attacks her with a dirty trick like that?!? **I DON'T THINK SO!!!**"   
"What are you going to do about it, Meimi?" asked Biyomon.   
"I don't know, but I am not going to let that little pipsqueak get away with this! _Meimimon digivolve to... **Entomimon!**_"   
What stepped out from behind the boulders was a tall slender Digimon that sort of resembled Lilymon in shape, but she didn't have wings. Her skin was the colour of new wood and she had large dark green seed-like eyes. Her hair was composed of what appeared to be weeping-willow branches and it was topped off with Mimi's pink hat. She was dressed in a tight fitting outfit of bark and leaves and also wore Mimi's white and brown boots.   
"Hey!" cried out the small bird Digimon. "Wait for me! There's no way that I'm going to let my best friend fight by herself! _Biyomon digivolve into... **Birdramon!**_" The huge red bird Digimon replaced the smaller pink one. She took off into the sky to assist her friend.   
Entomimon faced the little toy Digimon. "How dare you?!?" she demanded of him. "She let you go because she thought you were hurting, then you attack her. Haven't you ever heard of fair play?!?"   
Patchmon could only stare stupidly at the beautiful tree-sprite Digimon in front of him.   
"Uh..." he said.   
Togemon was coming up behind him. "I got him!" she shouted. But Patchmon spun around to face her.   
"**Patch Surprise!**" he shouted and released a bunch of fireballs at her. Her needles caught on fire and she shrieked in surprise and pain.   
"Togemon!" cried out Entomimon.   
Birdramon flew down to help her fellow Champion Digimon. "Let's see how well you can take it... **Meteor Wing!**" she shouted as she released a shower of flaming globes at her opponent. The large balls of flames fell towards Patchmon.   
"**Patched Shield!**" he cried out as he whipped out a huge patch out of nowhere and held it up to deflect the attack. The large piece of cloth got scorched, but did not burn. But Birdramon wasn't upset, her attack was only a distraction as Soranamon made her move.   
Birdramon's partner began a fast spiral above the deadly little Digimon. She flew faster and faster and managed to stir up a twister. The resulting winds lifted Patchmon off of his feet.   
"**Comet Blast!**" cried out Soranamon as she let a huge blast of cosmic energy loose. Patchmon managed to dodge out of the way of the attack. But he was caught in the aftershock as it tore up the ground and surrounding landmarks.   
"**Pine Bullets!**" shouted Entomimon as she released a barrage of pine cones at him. The cones pounded into the soft body of the toy Digimon, then detonated.   
The small toy Digimon laid on the ground almost motionless. The four female Digimon were wary though, they knew that he could attack them again. But as they came closer, he didn't move --not until they were almost upon him.   
Patchmon rolled over and was about to attack again.   
"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Taimon. "**Petite Fire!**" The relatively small fireball hit the small Digimon and knocked him senseless --at least for the moment.   
"**STOP!!!**" cried out a voice from the house.   
Everyone turned to see Igorimon come out. She looked in dismay at the wreckage that used to be her garden. Everyone, including Patchmon hung their heads in shame.   
"What are you doing?!?" shrieked Igorimon.   
"He started it!" said Taimon.   
"Why are you attacking my guests, Patchmon?" demanded the tall Digimon.   
"There was a lady Digimon that said that these guys were holding you prisoner!"   
Everyone just stood stunned for a moment.   
"A lady Digimon?" asked Igorimon.   
"Believe me when I say that Lady Devimon is no lady," retorted Izimon.   
"Oh, my..." Igorimon seemed upset. "Patchmon, you know what I've said about talking to strangers. Right?"   
"I'm sorry, Igorimon. But she said that you were in trouble and you know how I feel about you..."   
The tall Digimon sighed. "I know, and I appreciate that you would go through all that trouble for me, but half of these Digimon are like us. And you know we shouldn't be attacking our own kind."   
"You're right," replied the little stuffed Digimon. He turned to face the others. "I'm really sorry," he said and bowed low in apology.   
"It's all right," said Tiikeimon.   
"You thought you were helping Igorimon," said Gabumon. "We can understand that."   
"Let's get you cleaned up dear," said Igorimon as she picked up Patchmon and took him inside.   
"You know something?" said Matimon. "I'm really starting to hate this Lady Devimon."   
"Me too," grumbled Gomamon. "It's easier to make friends when you don't have people going around telling nasty stories about you."   
"Yeah," agreed Tiikeimon.   
Birdramon devolved back into Biyomon, Togemon devolved back into Palmon, but Entomimon changed into a Digimon that was much smaller. Soranamon remained as she was.   
"Hey!" cried out Taimon. "Aren't you supposed to changed back now?" he asked.   
Soranamon shook her head. "Not yet." She took off to the skies again. "I'm gonna go flying first," she said as she flapped her wings. "I'll be back in a while."   
"Wait up, Soranamon!" shouted Biyomon as she followed.   
"Wow!" said the little Digimon that used to be Mimi. "I can't believe that I just did that!"   
"You did real good... um, what do I call you now?" asked Palmon to her partner.   
"My name is 'Mikomon'," said the tiny Digimon.   
Mikomon was a small Digimon of a delicate pink colouring. She had four dainty feet with tiny red claws. A large flower red grew on top of her head, and she looked at everyone with large green seed-like eyes. Her crest of sincerity was secured underneath the petals with a pink ribbon.   
"Oh!" she exclaimed as she took a few small steps forward. "So that's what it's like to walk on four feet. It's not too awkward at all."   
"Nope," agreed Jyoumon.   
"But I think that I prefer walking on two..."   
"I wonder what Igorimon meant by us being one of them," mused Karimon.   
"A good Digimon, perhaps?" suggested Gatomon.   
"Maybe."   
The Digimon looked around what remained of the once beautiful yard.   
"Perhaps we should tidy up a bit," suggested Tiikeimon. "I mean, we left such a mess..."   
Taimon sighed. "I guess you're right."   
The group went on to clean up the wreckage. 

Mikomon and Palmon went to clean up the flower beds. The worked to remove all of the small pieces of rock and dead plants. The relined the garden stones and replanted the surviving flowers. For once in her life, Mikomon didn't complain about having to do such hard work, partially because she had a hand in making the mess and partially because she was having fun digging in the garden.   
Palmon smiled to herself as she watched her partner discretely. She didn't see the need to point out that the little In-Training Digimon was taking pleasure doing something that other times she would go out of her way to avoid.   
Unfortunately, not everyone was as considerate.   
"It's rather unusual to see you enjoy working," commented Izimon as he walked by, pushing a small cart filled with stones.   
"What do you mean?" asked Mikomon.   
"I mean, it has been my observation that you usually try to avoid work and dirt like most kids try to avoid cafeteria food."   
The little Digimon sniffed. "Well, today is different," she said.   
"Oh?" asked Izi.   
"I just think that it is poor manners to destroy a host's garden after she has done so much for us."   
"Really?"   
"I do."   
Izimon smiled. "Well," he said, "that's good to hear." The bug-boy Digimon walked off with his load.   
"I'm glad to hear you say that, Mikomon," commented Palmon.   
Mikomon spun around to face her partner. "You are?" she asked.   
"Yes." The plant Digimon nodded. "You sound really responsible."   
"I do?"   
"Uh huh."   
Mikomon's red flower fluffed up. Her round pink face flushed to a deeper hue. "Thank you..." 

Taimon, Agumon, Matimon and Gabumon worked to clean up the rubble.   
"What are we gonna do with all this rock?" asked Matimon as he looked over the remains of the large boulders that once sat by the pond.   
"I really don't know," commented Taimon as he scratched his head. "Any suggestions?" he asked the other two Digimon with them.   
"We could break up the rock into smaller pieces," suggested Agumon. "Y'know, like gravel..."   
"Then what would we do with so much gravel?" asked Matimon.   
"We could use the gravel for the garden pathway," mused Gabumon.   
Taimon and Matimon looked at each other.   
"You two are geniuses!" cheered Taimon.   
"Well, I dunno about being a genius..." said Agumon.   
"We're nowhere in Izimon's league," agreed Gabumon.   
"But you're pretty darn close," said Matimon. "So, let's get to work already." 

"What are you thinking about, Izi?" asked Tentomon. He was busy pulling weeds out of another section of the garden.   
"I was just wondering why we new Digimon have names based on our human ones. And I was wondering what my name will be when I digivolve." He was busy lifting stones from out of the same garden patch and putting them into the push-cart.   
"I guess there is no way to make another name from 'Izzy', is there?"   
"Um, actually, I was thinking that when I digivolve, my new name will be taken from my human given name."   
"Your name is not Izzy?" asked Tentomon confused.   
Izimon blushed. "Actually, my given name is 'Koushiro'. I just prefer to be called 'Izzy'."   
"Sounds weird. Humans are certainly an odd lot." Tentomon looked thoughtful for a moment. "So when you digivolve, your name is going to be 'Koushiro-mon'?" he asked.   
"It's a possibility." Izimon shrugged and hefted another large stone into the cart. 

Jyoumon and Gomamon were removing debris from the pond. At this point, they have practically removed all of the broken branches that were floating in the water.   
"Blah!" exclaimed Jyoumon as he spat out a medium size piece of wood. "That branch tastes horrible!"   
"But that's about the last of the wood," commented Gomamon. "All that's left is the junk on the bottom."   
"Yeah, but we've been down there. It's all stones. Most of them are way too big for either of us to carry."   
"That's true."   
"Hands would definitely help here..." Jyoumon looked thoughtful. Then he grinned.   
Gomamon must have followed his partner's thoughts, because he grinned too. "Well, go ahead, Jyou. Digivolve."   
_Well, why not?_ "_Jyoumon digivolve to... **Joaiomon!**_" The two-footed, blue Digimon replaced the four-footed white one. He held up his clawed four-fingered hands to his face for a moment while he tread water. Then he dived below the surface to start picking up the rocks. Gomamon swam to the edge of the pond and climbed out. There wasn't much more that he could do in there. So he went to help out in the garden. 

Tiikeimon struggled to remove another broken branch that was lodged in the bushes.   
"Um, can I have a little help here?" he asked.   
"Hold on," said Gatomon. She went around behind him, grabbed hold of his green shirt and pulled. Nothing happened. The branch was stuck as firmly as before. "Hunh. Not quite," she muttered. "Hey, Karimon! Patamon! We need a little more help."   
The other two Digimon went to help. Karimon grabbed hold of her partner's waist and Patamon grabbed hold of Kari's tail, gently, with his teeth.   
"On the count of three!" commanded Karimon.   
"One...!"   
"Two...!"   
"And three!" They all pulled at once. With the snap of breaking twigs, the large branch came flying out of the bushes. They all fell backwards then scrambled out of the way of the huge piece of wood.   
"Well," commented Patamon. "That's another one."   
"Yup," agreed Tiikeimon cheerfully. "We're almost done!"   
Karimon looked to her partner to find her thinking about something. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
"Nothing's wrong, Kari... It's just that I'm not very used to working as part of a team. When I worked for Myotismon, I always worked by myself."   
"Hmmm... So, how do you find it, working with a team?"   
Gatomon smiled. "I like it. Work is easier when you share it."   
"It is, isn't it?" Karimon smiled back. 

Soranamon and Biyomon returned to the garden.   
"_We're baa--aaack!_" called out Biyomon.   
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to watch the two feathered Digimon come down.   
The bird-woman Digimon shimmered as she touched down and shrunk into a small white feathered ball with two tiny wings and two tiny clawed feet. She had a little beak and large blue eyes blinked from under Sora's blue hat.   
"Perfect timing!" called out Joaiomon from the pond. "The work's almost all done!"   
"Hush up, Joe!" cried out the new In-Training Digimon as she turned to face the pond. Her voice was higher pitched than it was before.   
Taimon looked at her. "So, what do we call you now?" he asked.   
The Digimon, who once was Sora, spun back around to face him. "Call me 'Kosoramon'."   
"Glad to see you back, you two. We still got tonnes of work to do."   
"He right, Kosoramon," commented Biyomon. "This place is a real mess.   
"So, we better get started, huh?" The feathered In-Training Digimon smiled at her partner. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Cleaning up the garden took the group the rest of the afternoon, and nothing more eventful occurred. Even dinner went off without a hitch. It was pasta night and a variety of different kinds of pasta adorn the table. There was spaghetti with meatballs, ravioli, fettuccini with white sauce, tortaline, perogies, rigatoni with salad and garlic toast.   
Tiikeimon was glad to see that Matimon and Gabumon was joining them that night. He sat beside his brother throughout dinner and tried to steal his meatballs.   
Then it was time for bed. Everyone climbed into their beds and crawled under the covers. And unlike the night before, every bed was filled with two Digimon. And because of the hard labour performed earlier that day and the large supper, everyone fell asleep almost immediately.   
Well, almost.   
Karimon couldn't sleep again. She was certain that someone should keep watch. She sat up and looked around her. Taimon was snoring in the bed that he and Agumon were sharing. She thought briefly about waking him up then decided against it. He would dismiss her worries the same way that he did the night before.   
She sighed. Everyone felt that everything was just fine. They all liked Igorimon, and Karimon had to agree, she did seem to be a nice Digimon, but she was positive that there was something more going on than met the eye.   
She looked around the room again. There had to be someone who would see the practicality of her fears.   
Her gaze fell on Jyoumon. He was sleeping on a nest of mussed up blankets tonight, with Gomamon sleeping against his back. He became Jyoumon again when he changed from Joaiomon. He didn't devolved into Jojimon this time. And he quit complaining about not being human anymore. Karimon wondered if that was a good or bad thing.   
She shrugged. She'll worry about that later. However, Joe was always the most practical of the bunch, and being turned into a Digimon hadn't affected that. He'll listen to her.   
She climbed out of bed.   
"Where are you going now, Kari?" asked Gatomon in a sleepy voice.   
"I'm gonna look around. You can stay in bed if you want."   
"Okay, Kari. Just be careful..." The little cat Digimon fell back asleep.   
Karimon carefully padded her way over to where Jyoumon was sleeping. "Jyoumon?" she said in a whisper.   
Jyoumon stirred for a moment.   
"Jyoumon, wake up," said Karimon again.   
"Hmmm...?" The large Digimon stirred again. "What is it?" he asked sleepily.   
"Please wake up."   
"Kari..? What is it?" Jyoumon's eyes opened.   
"I think there is something weird about this place and Taimon won't take me seriously."   
Jyou lifted his head. "Oh?"   
"Yeah. He insisted last night that there's nothing to worry about. But I'm not so sure... So, can you come with me to look around?"   
"Yeah, sure. It would be a good idea to see if there is an escape in case anything goes wrong anyhow." Jyoumon climbed out of bed. Gomamon rolled over to take the warm spot left behind. The little Digimon never woke up.   
Jyou stretched and went to follow Karimon.   
They left the bedroom and went into the hall. It was dark, but Karimon could see well enough --she had the night-sight of a cat after all, and Jyoumon could see vague shapes, so they were all right.   
"What are we looking for?" asked Jyoumon quietly.   
"I really don't know," replied Karimon. "But I will know it when I see it."   
"Okay..."   
They continued down another dark hallway.   
"Did you hear that?" asked the little cat-girl suddenly, her ears twitching.   
Jyoumon strained to listen. His ears pricked up. "Um... Like a conversation?"   
"Yeah. It came from this direction." They both made another turn into yet another hall. The voices were clearer now. They came from a door that was slightly opened.   
"That's Igorimon's voice," commented Karimon. "But who's the other?"   
Jyoumon winced as he recognised the voice in question. There was no way that he could possibly forget that individual.   
"That's Frankenmon," he growled softly.   
They went closer to the door. The conversation kept getting clearer and clearer, until they could understand the words.   
"So, all of my Digimon-Destined are with you, Igorimon?" asked Frankenmon's voice.   
"Yes, Master," replied Igorimon.   
Jyoumon and Karimon crept up to the opening and peered inside. Igorimon was talking to Frankenmon's image that was displayed on what looked like a cross between a huge television screen and a jelly-fish. Neither one of the conversationalists noticed the intruders.   
"How are they doing?" asked the mad-doctor Digimon.   
"They're all doing fine, master. The Gabumon that was with them was hurt, but he's much better now..."   
"Never mind him... How is my Jyoumon? Is he finished his reconfiguration?"   
"Oh, Master! He's _beautiful_..." Igorimon clasped her hands together. "He's both graceful and clumsy, like any Rookie, yet there's nothing like him..."   
"That's good to hear. I'm glad that one of my experiments is a success."   
"Of course, Master."   
Jyoumon swallowed. He didn't like the way Frankenmon showed interest in him like that.   
"Unfortunately, Lord Piedmon has given the order to deliver them all to him."   
Jyoumon and Karimon froze at the comment.   
"**No!**" exclaimed Igorimon. "They're all Rookies! We can't give them to him! He will destroy them!"   
"I know..." Frankenmon actually sighed. "It's a shame really. I wanted a chance to reconfigure them all. But orders are orders..."   
"But Master..!" wailed the woman-like Digimon.   
"Maybe Lord Piedmon will let me keep the Jyoumon. He's no longer a threat." Frankenmon chuckled in his rusty sounding voice. "The lad doesn't know it yet, but he's mine now..." The evil Digimon suddenly looked to his servant in interest. "Did you do give the lad anything?" he asked.   
"Who? Jyoumon?" asked Igorimon, suddenly afraid. "Just a plain collar, Master. Did I do something wrong?"   
"No, lass. You did nothing wrong. Now, I want you to keep all of those Digimon there until I return, tomorrow. And don't turn them loose into the woods like you did with all of my other experiments."   
"Master! What do you mean?"   
"You can't lie to me, Igorimon. I know that you've been letting the others go when I've told you to dispose of them. I let you do that because I know that they are relatively harmless. But don't you dare let these ones go, or else I will have to discipline you. Do you understand me?"   
"Yes, Master." Igorimon was shaking.   
"I will see you in the morning. Until then." The image of the evil Digimon disappeared and the screen went dark.   
Igorimon sniffled as she turned away from the screen. Then she saw the two Digimon peering in the doorway. She froze.   
Jyoumon was in shock. Karimon was angry.   
"What do you have to say for yourself?!?" demanded the cat-girl Digimon.   
Igorimon wiped her tears with her long sleeve.   
"You have to leave," she said. "Now."   


* * *

What do you think of the story so far? Please email all C&C's to [nikiparadis@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 

Illustrations to this story as well as the others can be found in [The Digimon Den][2], a site that is in progress or on the Fanfiction Page ([http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/ddestined.html][3]).   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:nikiparadis@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html
   [3]: http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/ddestined.html



	5. The Temple of the Digi-Destined

**Digimon Destined**   
Niki "NeeP" Paradis   
Chapter Five: The Temple of the Digi-Destined.   
  


The door to the sleeping quarters slammed open.   
"**Wake up!**" cried out Karimon as she hit the switch to turn on the lights.   
Everyone groaned as they sat up in their beds, protecting their sleep-accustomed eyes from the brightness.   
"What's going on?" asked Taimon, as he stretched.   
"You have to get out of here!" exclaimed Igorimon as she started to pull off the covers of the nearest bed to her.   
Tiikeimon rubbed his small hands against his fuzzy arms in an effort to stay warm. "Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.   
Jyoumon stepped into the room. "Frankenmon knows that we're here," he growled, giving a dark look to Igorimon.   
"I'm so sorry!" Igorimon burst into tears. "I had to tell him. He's my master..."   
Something finally dawned on Matimon.   
"You mean to tell me that we've been staying in _Frankenmon'_s house?!?"   
"That's right," said Karimon. "And Frankenmon will be coming in the morning."   
"So, you have to leave!" wailed Igorimon.   
"Because you betrayed us?!?"   
"I had no choice! I have to obey my master!"   
"Well?" demanded Taimon. "Why are we all standing around?!? We gotta get moving!" 

The former kids and their partners scrambled to get dressed and get their things together.   
Kosoramon sighed. "I can't believe that Igorimon is working for Frankenmon," she said to her partner.   
"She seemed so nice," agreed Biyomon.   
Mikomon interrupted. "She can't be all that bad," she said.   
"Why do you think that, Miko?" asked Palmon.   
"Yeah, why?" asked Kosoramon.   
"Well, if Igorimon really was evil, why would she wake us up and insist on us all leaving?"   
Taimon, who was overhearing the conversation nodded to himself.   
"You're right, Mikomon," he said. "If she was so bad, why would she help us?"   
"Who's to understand the mind of the bad guys?" asked Jyoumon. He was struggling with tugging the digivice and shoelace over his partner's neck with his teeth.   
"Well," mused the leader. "I know of one way to find out."   
"Just be careful, Tai," commented Kosoramon as she tried to help Jyoumon pull the Digivice around Gomamon's neck. 

Karimon watched as her brother left the room in search of their betrayer.   
"What happened out there?" asked Gabumon.   
Quickly, Karimon and Jyoumon told the others about catching Igorimon in the act of reporting to Frankenmon.   
"She told him that we were here," muttered Jyoumon.   
"It's hard to believe that she's one of the bad guys," commented Palmon.   
"Taimon doesn't seem to think so," commented Tentomon.   
"Yeah, I noticed," said Karimon darkly. "Why is he defending her?" she asked Gatomon. "She betrayed us..."   
"This isn't like you, Kari," said Gatomon in a concern voice.   
"Yeah, I know," sighed Karimon. "But you had to be there."   
"Maybe Tai knows something that we don't," suggested Kosoramon. "But it's obvious that Igorimon isn't all bad."   
"That's true," agreed Karimon with a sigh.   
"What do you mean?" asked Izimon. "She admitted that she told Frankenmon that we were here."   
"But she helped Gabumon," said Tiikeimon. "An evil Digimon wouldn't do that."   
"That's true..." mused Matimon, glancing at his partner.   
"And she's protective of the hidden Digimon around here," said Jyoumon thoughtfully, remembering the conversation between Igorimon and Frankenmon on how she always released the Digimon that she was told to kill.   
"But why would she serve such a nasty Digimon like Frankenmon?" asked Biyomon.   
"Well," commented Tentomon, "obviously, she's hasn't any choice in the matter."   
"That's true..." mused Izimon. "But the big question is why wouldn't she have any choice?"   
"It's obvious that she's scared of him, for one thing," said Matimon.   
"Who could blame her?" asked Mikomon. "I'm scared of that creepy Digimon."   
"Well," said Gomamon philosophically, "he is a creep after all. Look what he did to Jyou."   
Jyoumon nodded. He definitely remembered waking up that one morning with four feet. He remembered the nausea and discomfort of that night before when Frankenmon scratched him behind the ears after zapping him with his wand. However, he was finding it hard to remember being the two-footed human being that he used to be a week ago. He mentally shrugged. That wasn't important at the moment. What was important was getting out of the mansion and to Frankenmon's lab in one piece.   
"You know something?" he asked thoughtfully. "Frankenmon mentioned that I was one of his successful experiments..."   
"Why do you bring that up?" asked Tentomon.   
Izimon thought about the battle from the day before. He though about when Igorimon scolded Patchmon for fighting with the group.   
"Igorimon said that we were just like them," he told the others. "Meaning just like Patchmon and herself..."   
Kosoramon nodded. She remembered when she was human, and Frankenmon first approached them.   
"Do you remember what Frankenmon said when he first showed up?" she asked in her slightly squeaky voice.   
"He said that we were all to become his 'experiments'," replied Matimon.   
"And if you're like Patchmon and Igorimon..." began Biyomon.   
"And you guys are experiments..." continued Gomamon.   
"That must mean that Patchmon and Igorimon are experiments too!" concluded Tentomon.   
"Exactly," agreed Izimon.   
Understanding dawned on Karimon's face.   
"That means that Frankenmon is Igorimon's creator!" she exclaimed.   
"Which is probably why Igorimon feels obligated to obey him," sighed Izimon.   
"So, that fact that she told us to leave before her master came means that she is a very brave Digimon," concluded Mikomon.   
"I'll say," agreed Palmon.   
Karimon sighed. "I'm sorry that I was so hard on her, now..."   
Gatomon patted her on the shoulder. "It's all right, Kari..." she said. "You just didn't know."   
"What a sticky situation," commented Palmon.   
"I'll say..." agreed Mikomon. 

But Taimon had to find out for himself.   
Taimon had to look for Igorimon. He finally found her in the kitchen, packing lunches. She was still crying.   
"Why are you helping us?" he demanded of her. "You said that you have to obey your master!"   
"I know!" sniffled the tall Digimon. "But to turn you over to Piedmon is WRONG!!! I just can't do that --no matter what my Master says."   
Igorimon's tearful conviction took Taimon by surprise. He instantly regretted his former tone of voice.   
"But what's gonna happen to you once Frankenmon realises that you have betrayed him?" he asked in a softer tone.   
"He will _punish_ me." Igorimon delivered the sentence with a quiet finality that frightened the lizard-boy Digimon.   
"Why don't you come with us?" he asked her.   
"Why? The others don't want me, and they are correct to feel that way about me. I am a bad Digimon."   
Taimon patted her arm. "You're not a bad Digimon," he said. "You're a good Digimon who just happens to serve an evil one."   
"But my master..."   
"What can he do to you if he can't find you?" commented Taimon slyly.   
"But what can I do?" she asked.   
"You know the way to Frankenmon's lab, right?"   
"Well, yes."   
"Then you can lead us there!"   
"Um..." Igorimon looked uncertain and frightened.   
"I can't just leave you here. You'd be in danger!"   
The tall Digimon didn't comment.   
"And if you help us become human again, then you know that you'll be doing something good. You'll be helping the prophecy."   
Igorimon paused in her sandwich making. She looked thoughtful and sad. Then she nodded.   
"I will take you to my master's lab."   
Taimon grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Igori! I really appreciate it! I know that the others will too!"   
The tall Digimon smiled at him through her tears. "Let me finish packing lunch first," she said. 

Everyone was ready to go, when Taimon and Igorimon re-entered the room. Dawn wasn't too far off.   
"Igorimon's agreed to take us to Frankenmon's lab," announced Taimon. The others cheered.   
Karimon came up to them. "I'm really sorry that I accused you of betraying us," she said.   
"It's all right, Karimon, dear," replied the tall Digimon.   
"No, it isn't!" exclaimed the small cat-girl Digimon. "I shouldn't have thrown the blame around like I have, especially without knowing all of the facts."   
Tiikeimon and Kosoramon let out a breath of relief. It was nice to know that even Karimon was capable of making mistakes. And she was big enough to admit it too.   
"Well, you just didn't know, sweetie." Igorimon gave her a wan smile. Then the tall Digimon turned to the others. "We better get going," she said. "We haven't got much time." 

Just a bit later, the group was going out the front door.   
"Okay, sweethearts," announced Igorimon as she adjusted a large bag that she was carrying over her shoulder. "We head east first."   
"Right!" chorused the others.   
"Igorimon? Where are you going?" came a voice from the bushes.   
Everyone turned as Patchmon stepped out and confronted the group.   
"I'm off on a little secret mission, dear one," replied the tall Digimon. "To help save the Digital World."   
The little doll-like Digimon looked thoughtful. His black button eyes shone in concern. "You will be careful, won't you?" he asked.   
"I'll do my best," she assured her small friend. "But you have to understand... There are things more important than being careful."   
"What do you mean?" asked Patchmon. Being careful was the core of the life of the small Digimon. Being careful to survive in the woods, being careful not to be caught by Frankenmon. Being careful not to be seen by Frankenmon's hench-Digimon...   
"She means," said Kosoramon from beside her partner, "that sometimes, you have to take risks to do some good."   
The other Digimon nodded.   
"But, Igorimon," protested the small Digimon. "You do realise what would happen if Frankenmon catches you, right?"   
"What do you mean?" demanded Matimon. "What would happen if Frankenmon was to catch her?!?"   
The little Digimon bit his lip. Igorimon shook her head and stroke the top of the wolf-boy's blond thatch.   
"Don't you worry about it none, sweetie," she said. "Let's concentrate on getting you all to my master's lab." Then she got down on her knees and hugged Patchmon. "I need you to protect the others," she said in a stern voice. "Don't let yourself get caught, okay?"   
"Yes, Igori..."   
"There's a lad!" cheered Igorimon brightly. "I know that you'll be just fine. You take care of yourself."   
The group went on their way.   
Palmon looked behind her at the small Digimon that they were leaving behind. "He looks so sad," she said to her partner.   
Mikomon followed Palmon's gaze. "You're right, he does."   
"Kinda like he doesn't expect to see Igorimon again..." said Kosoramon softly.   
"I wonder why..." commented Biyomon. 

When dawn arrived the Digimon were well away from the mansion and out of the other side of the forest. Despite the ominous feeling that was in the air when the journey first started, everyone had high spirits as they picked their way across terrain that was starting to get rocky.   
"How long until we get there, anyway?" asked Taimon.   
"It is about two and a half days' travel," replied Igorimon. "Tonight we will have to camp outdoors, but I do know of a place where we can stay for tomorrow night after we cross the desert. It's rather perfect, I think."   
"Oh?" asked Izimon. "Where would that be?"   
"I would like it to be a surprise... Okay, sweetie?"   
There was a river on the other side of the forest. It was the same one that the former children and their partners were following when Jyoumon disappeared a few days back. It was still extremely deep and very wide.   
"We have to cross the river to get to my Master's lab," said Igorimon.   
"That's no problem," said Tentomon as he just started to fly his way across.   
"Hey!" called out Matimon. "What about the rest of us?!?"   
"Relax," chuckled Gomamon. "Instant water transportation is on its way..." The small Digimon jumped into the river and digivolved into Ikkakumon. Joe's Digivice and shoelace was now secured around his horn. "Hop aboard," he said.   
"All right, Ikkakumon!" cheered Jyoumon as he jumped into the water.   
The ground-bound Digimon clambered onto Ikkakumon's back. Taimon and Matimon helped Igorimon settle on the Champion Digimon's head.   
"Thank you, Gentle-mon," she giggled as she sat down. Gatomon and Karimon sat down beside her, on the highest (and thus, driest) location of their large friend.   
There was an argument between Biyomon and Kosoramon as the Rookie Digimon tried to explain to her In-Training partner why she had to ride on Ikkakumon instead of trying to fly across.   
"I can fly, Biyo!" exclaimed the little white winged pom-pom. "You know that I can."   
"But you're just not strong enough," countered the pink bird Digimon. "You're only an In-Training Digimon."   
"I can stay in the air for a while," insisted Kosoramon.   
"Maybe, but not long enough to cover the time it would take to cross the river."   
"I'm sure that I can do it. All I need is incentive..."   
"No! It's just too risky." It was obvious that Biyomon was getting frustrated.   
"But..."   
"Look, Kosoramon. I just don't want you to risk getting hurt. I would be pretty sad if you were to fall into the river... Just ride on Ikkakumon until we all get to the other side. There will be plenty of time to fly after that."   
Kosoramon sighed as she realized that her partner was right, both about the chances of her falling into the river and about the time available to fly afterwards.   
"Okay, Biyo. I'll ride."   
"I'm glad to hear it."   
Kosoramon settled on a spot behind the huge Digimon's head. Mikomon sat beside her and Palmon sat behind the both of them. Agumon and Gabumon sat with their partners. It was rather crowded on the white fuzzy back, but everyone was on. Ikkakumon started off. Jyoumon swam beside him, struggling a bit to keep pace, but not doing too badly.   
"We'll meet you on the other side," said Patamon as he and the other flying Digimon started on their way.   
"Let's race," suggested Tiikeimon.   
"Why not?" asked Izimon. "A competitive venture would be entertaining."   
"Not to mention fun," agreed Tentomon.   
"You're on, boys!" called out Biyomon as she started winging it for all she was worth.   
"Hey!" cried out Tiikeimon. "Wait up!" He and the other winged Digimon chased after her. 

On the other side, everyone got off and Ikkakumon devolved back into Gomamon. The small white and purple Digimon clambered out of the water and shook himself off. Then Jyoumon got out of the water and shook himself dry, re-soaking his partner in the process. He also managed to get Gatomon and Karimon.   
"**Hey!**" shouted Karimon.   
"**Knock it off!**" demanded Gatomon.   
"Jyou!" exclaimed Gomamon. "Watch what you're doing!"   
"Huh?" The white and blue Digimon looked around and saw what he just did. His face went red in embarrassment as he saw his soaked companions. "I'm really sorry, guys," he said finally. "I wasn't paying attention..."   
The two cat-like Digimon just glared at him for a moment more, then they both sighed.   
Gatomon sat down on the grassy bank and started to groom herself with her tongue. "And I had my fur just the way that I liked it," she grumbled. 

They continued on their way to the lab.   
The race participants were still arguing over who was the winner. Apparently, due to the swerving, the dodging, and the tagging, everyone came the opposite shore all at the same time.   
The others listened to the argument for a few minutes. Then for the next ten minutes, everyone decided to ignore the noise. After that, Igorimon politely, but firmly suggested that they would call the race a draw, and that there were no losers. The race participants agreed easily. They have never seen Igorimon angry, and decided that they didn't want to. 

Soon they came to a huge empty field.   
"Another one?!?" asked Taimon incredulously. "How many empty fields are there in the Digi-World anyway?!?"   
"It's not completely empty Tai," consoled Agumon. "There's a tree over there."   
The Digimon looked towards the huge lone tree that was still quite a ways off.   
"I'm not looking forward to crossing that," moaned Mikomon.   
"It doesn't look that bad," consoled Palmon. "It's full of flowers."   
"But we would be vulnerable to an attack," stated Izimon.   
"Stop being Mr. Gloom and Doom," chided Taimon. "We'll be fine."   
"It looks like quite a ways to walk," said Soramon.   
"But we must cross this field to get to Frankenmon's laboratory," insisted Igorimon.   
"So, we'll cross it," said Karimon. "We have to."   
Gabumon looked at the field wistfully.   
"What's up?" asked Matimon.   
"Well... I was just thinking that this place would be excellent for running."   
"Oh?" Matimon looked at his partner. "No offence, but you don't look like the running type."   
The fur-coated Digimon chuckled. "Not like this, Mati. As Garurumon."   
"Oh."   
Igorimon looked troubled. "I don't know, sweetie. I'm not sure that you're fully recovered."   
"How else do I find out if I have recovered or not?" he asked.   
"Um..." Igorimon shook her head. "Good point. But I suspect that it has more to do with your desire to run rather than finding out whether or not you have fully recovered."   
The longing on Gabumon's face was evident. "Please?" he asked.   
Igorimon laughed. "Okay, okay. Go ahead, have fun."   
Matimon joined in the laughing. "Well?" he asked his partner. "What are you waiting for?" 

"_Gabumon Digivolve into... **Garurumon!**_" The large blue wolf Digimon stood in Gabumon's place. 

"Maybe you should have a race," suggested Agumon.   
"But who would be able to race me?" asked the large wolf-Digimon. "Who would actually have a chance of matching my speed?   
"I bet Jyou could," piped up Gomamon.   
"What?!? Me?!? You've got to be kidding me!" protested Jyoumon.   
The small Digimon jumped onto his partner's back. "Come ON!" he insisted. "You've got the best chance. I mean it!"   
"Um..." Jyoumon was uncertain. "I don't know..."   
"Let's go!" cried out Garurumon as he started off down the field. "Unless you think that you can't do it!"   
"_That's it! Fine! Here I come!_" Jyoumon was right on the other Digimon's heels. He was tired of refusing challenges.   
"Wait Jyou! Let me get off... Whoa!" Gomamon hung tight to his partner's neck as they went racing down the field. 

Garurumon had a head start of ten strides. But Jyoumon was starting to slowly gain on him. His two front paws hit the ground then his back paws came down and would push him forward. Soon he was right behind the larger Digimon. The blue wolf looked at him and gave a wolfy grin.   
"You're not doing too bad, for a little guy," he said as he sped up. The gap between the two widened.   
"Hey!" shouted Jyoumon as he tried to pick up the pace. But it was obvious that the larger Digimon was winning.   
Then Garurumon slowed to a halt. He watched as his opponent, with passenger, caught up. Both were laughing.   
"I think I need to get into shape," exclaimed Jyoumon breathlessly.   
"You did pretty good," complimented the wolf Digimon.   
"Well," grinned Jyou. "I might have done better. But you can see, I had a tagalong." With a toss of his head, he gestured to his partner who still hung onto his neck.   
"That was wild!" exclaimed Gomamon.   
"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" asked Jyoumon. "I can't believe that I've never done this before..."   
"That's because you couldn't," replied Gomamon. "Remember?"   
The white and blue Digimon looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
"Um, well..." Gomamon was at a loss to what to say. "What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'?"   
"Hey," interrupted Garurumon. "Race you back!" He turned on his heels and started to run back to the group.   
"You're on!" retorted Jyoumon as he twisted around.   
This time, Gomamon didn't have a firm grip around his partner's neck as he was thinking about his partner's question. It bothered him somehow... But as Jyoumon took off, Goma lost his grip, flew off and landed in a patch of still colourful flowers.   
By the time he righted himself, he had forgotten his train of thought. "Wait for me!" he cried out as he chased after the other two. 

"They look like they're having fun," commented Agumon as he watched the race.   
"They sure do," replied Matimon. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished that he could run with his partner like that. But he instinctively knew that two feet could not keep up with four.   
"What a change in Jyou..." mused Kosoramon.   
"Yeah," agreed Tiikeimon. "He's having more fun."   
"I don't blame him," agreed Patamon. "I like to race too. Maybe we should have another."   
"Yes!" Biyomon. "Let's have another race."   
"But where should we race to?" asked Izimon.   
"How about that large tree over there?" asked Tentomon, gesturing with a talon.   
"You mean the one with the Digimon flying over it?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"Digimon?" asked Matimon as he looked towards the tree.   
A dark shadow hovered over the tree ahead.   
"Here we go again," sighed Taimon. He ran to meet Garurumon and Jyoumon as they were coming towards them.   
The dark shadow winged over towards them and revealed herself to be Lady Devimon.   
"Hello, kiddies," she chortled. "Did you miss me?"   
"About as much as I'd miss attending a funeral," growled Matimon.   
"That's too bad, then --as you're about to be attending YOURS!" The flying Digimon chortled evilly as she flew over their heads.   
"Why don't you come down here and say that?!?" challenged Taimon.   
"Because it is so much fun to watch!" she replied. "And here's your partner for today's match... Meet **Amphibimon**."   
A pale blue tadpole like Digimon, half the size of Ikkakumon, was dropped down from the sky.   
"What kind of weird Digimon is that?" asked Taimon.   
"I have no idea," replied Tentomon.   
"That is 'Amphibimon'," replied Igorimon. "He's another one of Frankenmon's experiments. But unlike the rest of us, that one is evil. But Amphibimon is a water Digimon. He shouldn't be out here."   
The Digimon in question was pale blue in colour. He had a round whale-like body with strong hind legs with webbing and claws. He had shorter yet equally powerful front legs, also with webbing and claws. His wide mouth was filled with sharp teeth and a long frog-like tongue casually ran over them as if in anticipation. He also had a long tail that arched over his back and widened towards the end. And at the end of the tail was another mouth filled with long dagger-like teeth.   
"Tell that to him," suggested Agumon.   
"I can be where ever I want to be, pipsqueak!"   
"This one seems smarter than the other evil Digimon that Lady Devimon has sent against us," mused Tentomon.   
"At least this one is smaller than the others," commented Jyoumon.   
"But probably nastier," suggested Palmon.   
"So, what can you tell us about him, Igorimon?" asked Izimon.   
"Um," the tall Digimon thought for a moment before replying. "He's a champion Viral Digimon. One of Frankenmon's original designs... He has two attacks. One is 'Knife Throw' and the other is 'Power Vac'.   
"'Power Vac'?" asked Agumon blankly.   
"Yes," replied Igorimon. "Besides being to spit out huge blades from the opening on his tail, he can also suck any unsuspecting Digimon into it."   
"And by the looks of those blades in that opening," mused Matimon, "I doubt that will be a picnic."   
"To say the least," agreed Garurumon as he and Jyoumon joined the others.   
"Now you kids have fun and play nicely," tittered the evil Digimon, as she flew away.   
"Why do you think she keeps on leaving before the fight begins?" asked Mikomon.   
"You're right, Miko..." mused Palmon.   
"Yeah," muttered Matimon. "If she wants to be certain that we've been 'dealt' with..."   
"…Wouldn't it be in her best interests to remain..." continued Izimon.   
"...At least until the fight's finished?" finished Taimon.   
"Who can figure out the bad guys?" asked Tiikeimon philosophically.   
"Excuse me?" called out a strange voice from the other side of the field.   
"Um, yeah?" asked Taimon. He turned to face the strange Digimon, the source of the interruption.   
"Aren't you supposed to be fighting me?"   
"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Agumon.   
"Sorry about that," said Taimon.   
"So, why don't you fight me already?!?" challenged the viral Digimon. He was taking his time crossing the field. He seemed confident that the group posed no threat.   
"You're on!"   
The group of Digimon quickly got organized into an attack formation. Igorimon quickly went to the rear, scooping up Kosoramon and Mikomon as she retreated behind a fair sized boulder.   
"Be careful, Palmon!" called out Mikomon.   
"You too, Biyo!" cried out Kosoramon.   
The remaining Digimon turned to face their opponent, who was now started to shuffle nearer. He came at a leisurely pace and he appeared confident that the battle was his.   
"Wait!" said Jyoumon. "Gomamon's still out there!!!"   
Sure enough, the little white and purple Digimon was bounding towards the others. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't hang onto his partner's back. But he was not overly worried about being caught by the larger Digimon, especially at the slow pace he was keeping.   
"He'll make it over here before Amphibimon does," said Biyomon.   
"Remember guys," encouraged the leader. "Together we can easily beat this wimp."   
"Who are you calling a 'wimp', squirt?" growled Amphibimon. "I'm gonna hafta teach ya some manners!" The odd Digimon picked up his pace and was now coming after the group at a jog.   
"Here he comes..." said Garurumon.   
"Why is it that the bad guys always seem to have the biggest egos?" asked Izimon quietly to his partner. "You'd think that they would concentrate on the fight at hand, rather than making useless banter..."   
"A bug in their program, perhaps?" countered Tentomon.   
"Could be..." mused the bug-boy Digimon.   
But the discussion of viral flaws had to wait as Amphibimon began his attack, concentrating on the little lone Digimon running from him.   
"How can any Digimon with such stumpy legs move so fast?!?" exclaimed Matimon is astonishment.   
"**Knife Throw!**" he shouted as the dagger like teeth shot out of the mouth of his tail. The evil Digimon laughed as the sharp projectiles narrowly missed his moving target. Gomamon yelped and kept on running. He didn't bother to look and see just how near a miss he just experienced. More and more blades went whizzing by him.   
"**Spiral Twister!**" shouted Biyomon from above. She used her attack in an attempt to redirect the blades away from her friend. It worked to some degree as the knives were no longer right on Gomamon's heels.   
"Good Job, Biyomon!" cheered Taimon. But he knew that the real battle hadn't even begun yet. "Get ready, everyone," he warned his companions.   
Amphibimon halted his Knife Throw attack and simply concentrated on catching up to his fleeing victim. He slowly gained on the smaller Digimon. 

"**_JOE!!!_**" cried Gomamon. The small water-mammal Digimon was scrambling to reach the safety of his friends. Unfortunately for the little guy, the larger, nastier Viral Digimon was just on his heals.   
Tentomon and Izimon were already up in the air, trying to buy their friend some more time to reach safety.   
"**Electro Shocker!**" cried the small bug-Digimon.   
"**Shocker Spray!**" shouted his formerly human partner. The electric charge went towards Amphibimon. The attack made contact and scorched their opponent, making him pause for a moment.   
That moment was all that was needed for Gomamon to make it to his friends' side.   
"Are you okay, Goma?" asked Jyoumon.   
"Yeah," replied his small partner, panting. But both turned to face their opponent as he made an evil chuckle.   
"It's gonna take more than that, you punks. So you better give it to me for what it's worth --not that it'll be much, that is..."   
"You heard him, guys!" shouted Taimon. "**Petite Fire!**" He spat out a ball of flame.   
All of the others joined him.   
"**Glowing Blaze!**" shouted Matimon.   
"**Blue Blaster!**" shouted Garurumon.   
The battle cries continued as all of the Digimon attacked their opponent as one. However, the huge amphibian shrugged off most of the blows. But he did show some sign of feeling the electrical attacks of Izimon and Tentomon as well as the freezing attacks of Matimon and Garurumon.   
"Huhn," muttered Izimon. "It appears that only electrical and ice attacks would affect him.   
"Then there is no real reason to wait, is there, Izzy?" asked Tentomon.   
"You're right, there isn't." Izimon gave his partner a short encouraging nod. "Go for it," he said.   
Tentomon buzzed off, heading straight towards his opponent.   
"Eh?" Amphibimon looked towards the small bug that was heading kamikaze towards him. "What's this? No one could possibly be that stupid..."   
"Maybe crazy," countered Tentomon... "But not stupid." The small bug began to glow. 

"_Tentomon digivolve into... **Kabutarimon!**_" The large horned beetle Digimon went barrelling into the large amphibian, knocking him down. He sped past him then spun around and attacked from behind.   
"**Electro-Shocker!**" shouted Kabutarimon.   
Izimon used his attack again. "**Shocker Spray!**" he shouted. Admittedly, it was a weaker attack, but it did have its effect. Amphibimon grunted as the voltage ran through his nervous system.   
"Hah!" shouted the evil Digimon. "You have managed to sting me, but now it is my turn to sting you... **Knife Throw!**" Sharp blades went straight towards the two airborne bug-Digimon. The sharp projectiles bounced off of Kabutarimon's hard shell.   
Unfortunately, Izimon did not have that kind of protection. But he was quick and he swerved and dodged every blade that came towards him --well, almost every blade. As the barrage ended, he quickly checked himself for injury. There was none on his person, but to his dismay, the makeshift strap of his computer bag had a knick that had almost completely severed it.   
"Are you okay, Izi?" asked his huge partner.   
"I'm not injured, but it might be a good idea to put my computer back down on the ground before the strap breaks completely."   
"I don't know if you're going to have time to do that," called out Kabutarimon.   
"A dilemma," mused the small bug-boy.   
"Izi!" shouted Matimon from the ground. "Just drop the computer! We'll catch it!"   
"Are you kidding me?!?" screamed Izimon. "This is a _very_ delicate piece of equipment!"   
"Watch yourself!" shouted Jyoumon.   
"Huh?" was Izimon's intelligent reply.   
"He's about to attack again!" shouted Agumon.   
Izimon spun around, holding his laptop under his arm. He quickly found that it was difficult concentrating on both the battle at hand and not dropping his precious computer. 

"Well, I don't think we should be standing here as Kabutarimon has all of the fun," commented Taimon.   
"Yeah!" agreed Agumon. "Besides, teamwork means that more than one Digimon does all of the work, right?"   
"You got it, pal!" Taimon enthused.   
"Let's go get him!" shouted Matimon.   
"Yeah!" cheered Tiikeimon.   
Matimon shook his head. "No Tiikei... Not you."   
"Awwwwww..."   
"We need you and Karimon to help protect Igorimon and the In-Training Digimon. Got it?"   
The small winged Digimon nodded glumly, knowing that it was not that Igorimon well being was what his big brother was concerned about.   
"You too, Karimon," ordered Taimon.   
"If I must..." The small cat-girl Digimon went to the rear of the formation.   
"Do I have to go too?" asked Patamon.   
"You can't make me go," commented Gatomon.   
Both Matimon and Taimon decided not to even answer and instead concentrated on their opponent. 

"_Taimon digivolve into... **Taichimon!**_"   
"_Matimon digivolve into... **Yamatomon!**_"   
"_Agumon digivolve into... **Greymon!**_" 

The newly digivolved champions attempted to enter the fray. But the sharp blades Amphibimon kept throwing kept them back.   
"I'd love to take a bite out of that guy," commented Garurumon. "But I can't get close enough to do it. He has to be stunned first."   
"But your Blue Blazer seems to slow him down some," commented Yamatomon.   
"It's not enough," replied the huge wolf Digimon. 

"**Super Shocker!**" shouted Kabutarimon as he let loose with another charge of electricity. The attack hit the evil Digimon dead on, but he seemed to be able to shake off the attack.   
"Huhn!" commented the blue amphibian Digimon. "Is that all you got?!? Let me show you something new..." 

Kabutarimon was about to let loose with another Electro-Shocker. But he paused as he heard his opponent's challenge.   
"**Power-Vac!**" exclaimed Amphibimon as he aimed his saw-toothed tail at the large bug. The huge Digimon suddenly had to fight to escape the incredible suction that came from the opening.   
"Izzy!" cried out Kabutarimon.   
Izimon was fighting gravity for his laptop when he noticed the predicament that his partner was in. Then a thought occurred to him.   
_Computers can be repaired or replaced... But friends aren't quite as easy to come by_. 

The decision came easily after that. 

"**No!** Kabuterimon!" cried out Izimon as he leaped up into the air to reach his friend. He felt the weak strap of his computer bag give way, but that didn't matter as he was busy concentrating of something much more important.   
"No! Izimon! Get away! You'll be sucked in too!" growled Kabutarimon.   
"I won't let you go! You're my best friend!" Izimon dashed towards his partner and managed to grab his foot. But as a rookie, Izimon was too small to drag his partner away from the saw-toothed opening. "Leave him alone, you big bully!" shouted the rookie Digimon.   
"And what are you gonna do about it?" challenged Amphibimon. Then he noticed the small bug-boy Digimon was starting to glow. 

"_Izimon digivolve into... **Koushiromon!**_" 

A much larger flying Digimon now clung to Kabutarimon's leg with four arms. With his larger and stronger wings, he managed to pull his partner out of range of the saw-toothed opening.   
"You saved me!" exclaimed the huge beetle Digimon.   
"Well, I had to. You're my friend. You are definitely more important than a stupid computer."   
"I am?" asked the huge beetle as the continued out of Amphibimon's reach.   
"Of course!" snorted Koushiromon. "What a perfectly ridiculous question to ask." 

"_Wow..._" said Mikomon from her position in the rear. "He looks cool." 

"**Static Burst!**" shouted Koushiromon as a huge ball of electricity formed around him. He held it for a moment then let it loose at Amphibimon.   
"**Electro Shocker!**" shouted Kabutarimon as he let loose with his.   
The two balls of electricity bared down on the viral Digimon. But he just barely managed to duck them. He was paler but he still went on to taunt his opponents.   
"Is that the best that you can do?!?" he challenged.   
"Huhn!" muttered Koushiromon. "I guess I'm gonna have to get close and personal." He started to dive towards his enemy in a Kamikaze sort of fashion. "**Wild Charge!**" he yelled as he charged.   
Amphibimon flattened himself against the ground. He almost laughed as the winged Champion buzzed over him. But the electrical charge that followed Koushiromon wake nailed him.   
"**Electro Shocker!**" Kabutarimon nailed him again with another jolt. The voltage only stunned the evil Digimon for a moment, but that was all that was needed for Yamatomon and Garurumon to follow through with attacks of their own.   
"**Howling Blaster!**"   
"**Frozen Slam!**"   
The two kept on attacking until Amphibimon was barely moving. The freezing blasts were more than enough to slow the cold-blooded Digimon down. Koushiromon and Kabutarimon kept stunning their opponent with their attacks.   
"All right!" shouted Taichimon. "Now everyone attack at once! "**Mega Flame!**"   
"**Nova Blast!**"   
"**Boom Bubble!**" shouted Patamon.   
"**Lightning Claw!**" shouted Gatomon as she zipped in with her attack.   
"**Spiral Twister!**" Biyomon attacked from the sky.   
"**Poison Ivy!**" Palmon yelled as she whipped Amphibimon with her tendrils.   
"**Thunder Clap!**" shouted Tiikeimon as he attacked from the far back.   
Jyoumon held his partner back, preventing him from rushing in to do a close-up attack. "We're not equipped for this," he said.   
"But I owe that blowhard one," grumbled Gomamon, remembering how he had to dodge the blades.   
Jyoumon shrugged. "We've already won this one."   
"**Static Charge!**"   
"**Electro Shocker!**"   
The final attacks proved to be too much for the evil Digimon, and he exploded into a million dissolving pixels.   
"See what I mean?" Jyoumon grinned at his partner.   
"All right, guys!" shouted Taichimon. "We've all done good."   
The Digimon cheered. They were tired, but feeling rather good about themselves.   
The Champions shimmered as they returned to their Rookie forms. All except one, that is. Koushiromon looked down at his partner in mild amusement.   
"You too, Izzy!" cheered Taimon. "That 'Wild Charge' of yours was great! You kicked some serious butt!!!" The rest of the gang gathered around him.   
"I most certainly did, didn't I?" The Champion Digimon looked extremely pleased with himself. He practically basked in the attention that his friends were piling on him.   
The Digimon cheered. They were tired, but feeling rather good about themselves. Igorimon and the In-Training Digimon came out hiding to congratulate the winners.   
"Hey!" exclaimed Mikomon. "Why are you still big?"   
"Yeah!" exclaimed Tiikeimon. "Aren't you supposed to be an In-Training Digimon now?"   
"Hey, that's right!" agreed Tentomon.   
"Huh?" asked Koushiromon. "What do you mean?"   
"I'm almost positive that you're supposed to be smaller than me right at the moment," commented the smaller bug-like Digimon.   
"I do believe that you're correct, Tento..." mused Koushiromon. "I am curious as to why I didn't."   
Everyone took a moment to look at the Champion Digimon.   
Koushiromon was a fair sized adult humanoid Digimon --not very tall, but it was rather obvious that Izzy was going to be on the short side when he reached adulthood. He had large green eyes, a rather flat nose and two stripes on each cheek. His shell like armour was in shades of red, beige with black accents that seemed to be 'worn' over what resembled a black suede body stocking --but wasn't. He still had the headband, but the red diamond shaped accent that he had as Izimon was now a spike. His hair was still stuck out all over, but now also had a frizzy look to it --as if it was affected by his electrical attacks. His upper pair of arms was almost identical to the single pair he had in his Rookie form --ending in the three-taloned hands, but his lower pair were more human, with stripes on flesh-toned skin and human hands -wearing Izzy's yellow work gloves. He had longer legs and longer feet, with similar boots as he did before, with two toes in the front and one in the back.   
"Maybe there is something that you want to do first like I did..." suggested Kosoramon.   
"Maybe you're right," agreed the large Digimon. "But I am not certain that I know what I want to do as a Champion Digimon..."   
"It'll probably come to you later, sweetheart," soothed Igorimon. "But you're a very handsome Digimon..."   
"Meanwhile, we better get moving," suggested Matimon.   
"Right!" chorused the others.   
Taimon went up to Koushiromon and handed him his computer. "Here," he said casually. "I think you dropped this."   
Koushiromon's huge green eyes widened even more. "You caught it?!?" he asked incredulously.   
"Yup." 

The sun was starting to get low in the sky when they decided to set up camp. They have just reached a Digital jungle of sorts. The air was warmer and more humid.   
There was no near-by cave to sleep in, so they set up camp in the shelter of the trees, near yet another river. Everyone was tired as they had just walked for three hours. And they all knew that they needed their rest as they would have to cross the desert the next afternoon.   
They foraged for dinner, and all had a huge meal. When they started to discuss who would be standing which watch, Koushiromon offered to take the first.   
"But aren't you tired?" asked Taimon. "I mean, you did a lot of fighting today. You deserve to take the night off from watching."   
"It's not like he will be taking the watch alone..." Tentomon commented.   
Koushiromon chuckled as he looked discreetly at his partner. The he returned his attention to the leader.   
"It's okay Taimon. I'm really not tired. I have plenty of energy to spare. Probably because I'm a Champion Digimon. I'll be fine. You should get some rest. Tentomon will be patrolling with me anyway."   
Taimon tried to protest, but before he could say anything, he broke into a huge yawn.   
"Maybe Koushiromon's right, Tai," said Agumon. "You look like you need some sleep."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Agu." Taimon agreed. "You and Tentomon can have the first watch, then Matimon and Gabumon, then me and Agu, then Jyoumon and Gomamon can finish up the night."   
"Providing that Gomamon can actually stay awake during his shift," murmured Matimon.   
"I heard that!" protested the small Digimon.   
"But he's right, you know..." commented Jyoumon.   
"Shut up." 

Koushiromon and Tentomon spoke to each other briefly after the others had went to bed. It was agreed upon that they would split up at first and patrol the opposite sides of the camp, then they would spend the rest of their watch together. Tentomon decided to patrol the side of the camp that faced the open meadow, while Koushiromon would patrol the riverbank.   
Koushiromon flew along the side of the river. He didn't see anyone, and the only sounds that he heard were the various snores in the camp. He took a moment to settle on the bank and look down at his reflection in the river. He had to admit that he was a powerful Digimon. But his new form creeped him out. There was something definitely alien about his appearance, and that made him uneasy. Large green eyes looked out of a face of a grownup, but the grownup wasn't human. His face was sort of flat with a hardly discernable nose. Then there were the four arms... It bothered him that he hadn't changed back yet. It would be upsetting to be stuck like this, even with the advantages.   
He sat on a stout branch in a fair-sized tree. He un-slung his laptop, checking the knot in the makeshift strap of its carrier, took it out of the bag and opened it up. Gripping it firmly with his upper talons, he used his lower hands to turn it on. He spent the next fifteen minutes imputing his observations about being a Champion Digimon.   
"What are you doing, Koushiromon?" asked Tentomon as he settled on the branch beside his partner.   
"I thought that it would be a good idea to keep a record of my observations as a Champion Digimon."   
"Why kind of things did you observe?" asked Tentomon curiously.   
"Just things that I'm sure that you already know," said Koushiromon.   
"Maybe," shrugged Tentomon. "But I think I'm interested in a new perspective. It is new to you, so you might have noticed things that I haven't."   
"Well, okay." The odd Digimon shifted uncomfortably, like he was embarrassed. "One thing I have noticed was how I felt when I Digivolved. It was a most curious experience."   
"In what way?" asked the small bug Digimon.   
"Well, it sort of... _tickled_. I was enveloped in a warm energy that tickled as I changed. I admit that I almost laughed. But I felt that it was too serious an occasion to do so."   
"Well, it does help to maintain a bit of dignity," mused Tentomon.   
"I suppose."   
"I mean, how will your opponent take you seriously if you started to giggle?"   
"True." Koushiromon fell silent.   
"Izzy? Is there something wrong?"   
"I'm not certain... It is just that this champion body of mine feels so strange. It is far removed from my human one."   
"And that bothers you?"   
Koushiromon turned off his laptop. There was no point in leaving it on. He was too distracted to continue working on it.   
"Well," he said, "I have just been told by my mom and dad that I was adopted. That I wasn't really their son."   
"I remember that," nodded Tentomon. "I was there, remember?"   
"Yeah..."   
"And you know that they both love you very much."   
Koushiromon sighed. "I know," he said. "It is just that this is too much for me at the moment. I learn that I am not who I thought I was and now I am facing the possibility of no longer being what I used to be..."   
Tentomon couldn't reply to that. "What ever happens, I will be here for you," he said simply.   
Koushiromon looked at his partner for a moment, then leaned over and placed an upper arm on his friend's shoulder.   
"Thanks pal."   
But the doubts didn't stop. After Matimon and Gabumon came out to take their shift of guard duty, Koushiromon still felt uneasy. It took him a while before he was able to fall asleep. 

_ He was seven years old again..._

_ Izzy padded down the hallway, on the way to the washroom for a drink of water. On his way through the dim corridor, he heard the murmuring voices of his parents. Knowing that he was supposed to be in bed, his curiosity got the better of him and he had to find out what they were talking about. He tiptoed to the doorway and carefully peeked through into the family room. His parents were sitting on the couch, talking in low voices. But he was able to hear every word that they were saying._   
_ "Do you really think we should tell him?" asked his mother._   
_ "Yes, I do," replied his father._   
_ "But he's so young... I don't want to hurt him."_   
_ "But Izzy is a very smart child. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't figured it out on his own by now."_   
_ "But I already know that I'm adopted," murmured the little Izzy to himself._   
_ "I don't think we should tell him about the other thing either," his mother said._   
_ What other thing? Izzy wondered._   
_ "I think that he has the right to know, dear," said his father._   
_ Know about what?_   
_ "But how would YOU feel to be told that you were a Digimon?" asked his mother._   
_ Digimon? Izzy looked down at himself and was surprised to see the red-and-black armoured feet of Izimon sticking out from the leg cuffs of his pyjamas. "I'm not human?" he yelped as he heard his pyjamas top rip as his wings pushed through._   
_ His parents turned to face him. "Oh, Izzy! We didn't want you to know yet. We wanted to keep you here with us for a while longer..." His mother got up from the couch and went towards him, holding out her hand in an entreating manner._   
_ "What is going on?" yelped Izimon as he took a step back away from her. His pyjamas were now in tatters on the floor, because the bug-boy Digimon was much larger than the seven-year-old child he was a moment before. Then his mother's last statement registered "What do you mean, keep me with you a while longer?"_   
_ "Now they will take you away..." sighed his father._   
_ The apartment door opened and men in lab-coats, holding nasty looking equipment, came in. They took position just inside the doorway. They looked at Izimon with the look of scientific calculation._   
_ Izimon looked at his human parents. They looked both sad and resigned. They knew that he was going to be taken away. Izimon wanted to prove them wrong._   
_ "Izimon digivolve into... **Koushiromon!**"_   
_ He was larger now, and more powerful than before. There was no way that these people were going to take him from his family without a fight._   
_ "My, my..." came another voice from outside the apartment. "We have a feisty one here." There was an evil chuckle. "Good thing that I know what to do about that."_   
_ A sinister figure walked into the apartment. Not quite as tall as the men guarding the doorway, the evil being was obviously twice as nasty. His sickly green complexion and heavy goggles identifies him right away._   
_ Frankenmon._   
_ The evil Digimon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a familiar looking silver wand. Koushiromon stepped back in apprehension, trying to turn his head away from the device. But the henchmen came to him and held his head. The champion Digimon could not fight them off. They made him look at the wand. Frankenmon chuckled. The wand flashed._   
_ Koushiromon's world went white._   
_ Then it went black._

Koushiromon sat up panting. That was a nightmare and a half! He trembled for a few moments as he waited for his feelings to recognise what his brain did. That he was not at home and that he had just woken up from a bad dream.   
He looked about him. It was still dark out and the only sounds he heard were the sound of the wind through the dark branches, assorted snoring and the sound of Gomamon and Jyoumon having an argument.   
"At least Gomamon is still awake," he murmured to himself, glad of the distraction from his dark thoughts. He looked to his partner and was relieved to find him still asleep. He really didn't want to disturb Tentomon with a nightmare. He felt that he was old enough to deal with it on his own, at least until morning.   
He settled back down, but sleep eluded him for the rest of the night. 

Morning came and the sun came streaming through the branches.   
"Rise and shine, Sleepy-heads!" called out Igorimon.   
There were grumbles and groans, and the Digimon began to stir.   
"Hey! I Digivolved!" cried out Soramon as she sat up to confirm her Rookie form.   
"Me too!" called out Meimimon.   
"That's great!" said Palmon cheerfully.   
"All you needed was some food and a good night's sleep," agreed Biyomon.   
Taimon got up and stretched. "Okay, I'm ready for some grub."   
"All right, sweetie," said Igorimon in her pleasant voice. "I'll cook, but I will need help with getting the ingredients."   
"And the firewood!" said Tiikeimon cheerfully. "I'll go find some! Let's go, Patamon!"   
"Coming, Tiikei!" The small flying Digimon joined his partner as they started out.   
"Just be careful, Tiikeimon!" called Matimon after him.   
"I will!"   
"Jyou and I will go get some fish," said Gomamon as he turned to the river.   
"Wait up!" called Jyoumon as he loped after his partner.   
"Let's go hunting, Tai," suggested Agumon.   
"Sure," agreed Taimon. "Coming, you two?" he offered to Matimon and Gabumon.   
"But of course," said Matimon amiably.   
"We actually want to make sure that breakfast doesn't get overdone again," chuckled Gabumon.   
"Ha, ha," said Taimon sarcastically. 

Breakfast was caught, gathered and cooked in due course. Even though Igorimon was away from her kitchen of wonders, she was still more than capable of whipping up a great breakfast. The unusual tropical fruit that were indigenous to the jungle as well as herbs and berries that she had gathered along their journey added flavours that the others would not believe possible outside a restaurant experience.   
As the refuse was being buried, Taimon asked Igorimon about their journey for the day.   
"So, what do we have to look forward to, Igorimon?"   
"In terms of the terrain?" asked the tall Digimon.   
Taimon nodded.   
"Well, dear heart, we have to cross the desert today. It will be extremely hot and dry, so we have to take as much water as possible."   
Soramon came up to them, after over hearing the comment about water.   
"What will we carry the water in?" she asked.   
Matimon was rummaging through Joe's duffle bag. "There's a water bottle in here," he said. "And a folding cup."   
"Wow, Jyoumon," enthused Tiikeimon, peering into the duffle. "You really got everything in that bag, don't you?"   
"Not quite, Tiikei," replied Jyoumon. "Not everything that I wanted to take would fit."   
"But he did try," grinned Gomamon.   
"Here's something," called out Palmon as she brought over what seemed to be a gourd-like fruit. The outside was tough, and there was the sound of liquid inside of it.   
"I see that you found juice-fruit," commented Tentomon.   
"That's excellent!" exclaimed Igorimon. "I wish that I have known about those earlier."   
"Where did you find those Palmon?" asked Meimimon.   
"There's a huge tree of them over that way." The flower-Digimon pointed towards an unseen destination.   
"What kind of juice would be in a juice-fruit?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"Juice-fruit juice," replied Tentomon, matter-of-factly. "What else would it be?"   
"So, the juice is drinkable then?" asked Jyoumon.   
"It is and it is highly nutritious." 

Igorimon then encourage the Digimon to find as many of the fruit as they could, reminding them that the ripest fruit would be the ones on the ground. She also asked them to bring over any empty gourds that they could find. When they returned with their bounty of juice-fruit, Igorimon placed as many as they could into the duffel bag that Matimon was carrying and into her own, and set the Digimon to cleaning and filling the empty gourds with water. These were stoppered with pieces of bark from the surrounding trees to prevent leaking. They were placed in the bags fashioned out of the stout leaves of the jungle, and with food saved from breakfast, were distributed among all of the Digimon. They were all set.   
"Let's go everyone!" cried out Taimon as he pointed the way.   
"The desert is in the other direction, dear," commented Igorimon softly. 

They started on their way again. Within an hour, the group noticed that the jungle just opened up to the desert. There were no gradual changes. First there was jungle, then desert.   
"This is bizarre," commented Jyoumon, as he took the first steps into the desert.   
"W hat's weird, Jyou?" asked Gomamon.   
"It's tough to explain... It's just different."   
The Digimon took their time exiting the jungle. They blinked against the sudden brightness of the desert after the shaded conditions of the jungle.   
Koushiromon stayed behind as the rest of the group went on. The glare off the sand was hard on his eyes and the heat was absorbed into his black-skinned parts of his body.   
Tentomon saw this and went back to his partner. Jyoumon followed just behind him.   
"Is some thing wrong, Koushi..." started the bug Digimon.   
"Please, Tento... Just call me 'Izzy'."   
"All right, Izzy." Tentomon looked up into the face of his partner. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"I've been having nightmares..."   
"Really?" asked Tentomon. "What were they about?"   
Koushiromon related his nightmare from the night before. "It's just another twist on the dreams that I had when I was younger..."   
"But you know that your mother and father love you, right?" asked the bug Digimon.   
"I know." The insectoid Digimon sighed. "I believe that I understand now what Jyoumon was going through before."   
Jyoumon interrupted. "What do you mean; what I was going through before'?"   
"About being frightened about being a Digimon." Koushiromon stated.   
"Now why would I be frightened about being a Digimon?" asked Jyoumon, confused.   
Koushiromon blinked, and decided not to question his friend about the change of attitude towards his situation. He had something that he wanted to say.   
"What if we are stuck like this?" he asked his friends. "What if we never become human again?"   
"Then the prophecy can't be filled," said Tentomon.   
"You won't be able to go home," mused Jyoumon.   
"And even if we did get home, we'd probably be taken away for testing." Koushiromon shuddered. "I wouldn't like to be separated from my parents."   
"I'd think that your parents would do anything to get you back..." said Jyou.   
"But I'm not really their son..."   
"They said that you are," insisted Tentomon.   
"It wouldn't matter if you were born to then or not, Izzy," said Jyoumon.   
"But..." Koushiromon was having trouble working his way through this. There was nothing logical about the way he was feeling.   
"Maybe you're having an identity crisis," said Jyoumon thoughtfully.   
"It's this Champion body of mine, I think," sighed the bug-soldier Digimon. "It is very far removed to anything that I am familiar with."   
"But you're still you, Izzy," said Tentomon.   
Taimon interrupted them.   
"C'mon you guys! You're holding us up!" 

It was very hot. The group moved slowly, taking frequent breaks. But it was obvious that the trek was harder on some Digimon more than others.   
Gabumon was very warm under his fur coat. He considered taking it off --for a moment. Then his shyness got the better of him and he thought no more of it.   
Gomamon and Jyoumon were suffering as well. Both were water mammals and there was no river or lake anywhere close by to swim in to cool off.   
Tentomon was complaining about getting sand in his wings. Even walking with his shell tightly closed, the sand was getting in and was chafing him.   
Both Meimimon and Palmon felt like they were wilting. It was too hot and there didn't seem to be enough water.   
Karimon and Gatomon were walking in sulky silence. Neither one of them wanted to complain, but it was obvious to the others that they were unhappy about getting sand in their fur.   
"How much further until we stop for the night?" panted Taimon.   
"Another two hours, I think," said Igorimon quietly. She was also feeling the heat. But we can stop again for a couple of minutes, but not much more... I'm sure that my Master has discovered that we have gone by now."   
They halted and had a couple of sips from their water-gourds. They sat on the hot sand, panting.   
"I don't think that I can take much more of this," moaned Jyoumon.   
Gomamon was too exhausted to reprimand his partner for his negativity.   
"It's just too hot," whimpered Tiikeimon.   
"I know, kiddo," sighed Matimon.   
"I'm getting a sinking feeling about this," said Tentomon. He shifted uncomfortably on the sand.   
Palmon looked over to him. Her large eyes became larger. "You're sinking!" she exclaimed.   
"Quicksand!" cried out Taimon. Everyone else scattered far enough to avoid sinking.   
Tentomon tried to spread his wings and fly out of danger, but it was already too late. He was already too deep, and the sand surrounding him prevented him of opening his shell.   
Everyone desperately tried to think of a way to get their friend out of the quicksand. Koushiromon flew over his friend, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out. But...   
"My foot is caught on something!" cried out Tentomon.   
"What?!?" Koushiromon was certain that he was strong enough to pull his partner out, but he knew that he would cause him serious harm if his foot wasn't freed first. And the thing, whatever it was, was still sinking, taking Tentomon with it. It was all that he could do to keep Tentomon's head above the sand.   
"Get me out of here, Izzy!" pleaded the bug-Digimon.   
"I'm trying!" Koushiromon was trying to think. He knew that as long that Tentomon's foot was caught, there was no way to pull him out. So he had to figure out a way to free his partner's foot from whatever it was that it was caught on.   
The best way to free Tentomon's foot was to have someone to go down under the sand and ease it away from the object. But no one could go down under the sand safely. But there had to be a way...   
"Palmon!" he shouted. "Use your tendrils to untangle his foot! Meimimon! Hang on to her!"   
The flower-Digimon sent her tendrils into the soft sand, seeking for her friend's foot. Meimimon held onto her partner, making certain that her partner did not get pulled in.   
Palmon carefully probed the sand until she could feel a piece of old tree-root. She felt along the wood until she found her friend's foot. She used the tendrils of one hand to break off pieces of the root, the used the tendrils of the other hand to the foot away from the wreckage.   
"I think I got it!" she called to Koushiromon.   
"All right!" he called back. He looked down at his partner. "I'll have you out in a moment,   
Tento." He pulled on his friend's arm, beating his wings for all that they were worth. Tentomon's body came slowly out of the sand. Palmon withdrew her tendrils, feeling rather pleased with herself. And Koushiromon flew to a stable piece of sand, and set his partner down.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Everything is here," replied Tentomon as he performed a quick examination of himself. "You saved me again, Izzy!"   
"That was really quick thinking," said Matimon with approval.   
"That's for sure," agreed Taimon. "You're definitely the smartest, Izzy. No matter what form you are in."   
"But that is just the way he is," said Tentomon.   
"Yeah," Koushiromon said softly. Digimon or human, he was the smartest of the group. It didn't matter if he was Koushiromon or Izimon or a ten-year-old human child. It didn't matter if it was his mother wasn't the one who gave birth to him, he was Izzy Izumi and he always will be. It was what was inside of a person that counted, not their history or form. "I am, aren't I?" He smiled, and then he shimmered as he began to devolve.   
When the glow disappeared, what remained was a small green Digimon. He sat on his belly looking up at his friends with his round black eyes. He was as hairless as Motimon, but with long antennae arching over his head and his small paws rested on Izzy's laptop. He then examined his legless body and waggled his thick tail. Izzy's crest of Knowledge hung around his neck.   
"Huhn," he mused. "One weird form for another... At least I know that I'm still me..."   
"Are you okay, Izzy?" asked Tentomon.   
"I'm fine, Tento," replied the little green creature. "I am now Koshimon."   
"So I can call you that then?"   
"If you like. I know who I am, now." 

They resumed their trek, only pausing once more for a quick dinner. Igorimon suggested that everyone would be too tired to go through the trouble of dinner by the time they stopped for the evening. Because of the long and eventful stop, the sun was starting to set as the ground that they traveled changed from sandy to rocky.   
"I guess this means that we're officially out of the desert," said Taimon as brittle shale crunched under his feet. He was carrying Izzy's computer, vowing that he will not drop and prove to the little Digimon that he can be responsible with a computer.   
"Finally!" panted Jyoumon. "Does this mean that I can die now?"   
"Cheer up, Jyou," said Soramon. "At least it's not so hot."   
"How much further is it, Igorimon?" asked Tiikeimon.   
"Not much further, dear heart," said Igorimon. "Just another twenty minutes, then we can stop for the night."   
Koshimon was sitting on top of his partner's head. "You have said that you had a place in mind to stay for the night. Is that correct?"   
"Yes." Igorimon nodded. I think you all will like it, but you won't be able to see much of it until morning..."   
"I hope it is indoors," said Meimimon. "This night air is bad for my complexion."   
"It doesn't hurt you at all, Meimi," contradicted Palmon. "Most plants do very well outside at night."   
"Well, I don't think that I am one of them." 

After a while, after they trudged up a large hill, they came to large stone building. It seemed rather cozy and inviting for a building so large and dark. They ascended the steps to the dark doorway. Taimon took a torch off of a wall sconce and lit it with his Petit Fire attack.   
"Let's go in," he said, leading the way. The rest of the Digimon followed.   
Everyone crammed into the first room, just inside the entrance. It was difficult to see what was within with just the little bit of illumination that Taimon was carrying.   
"We better light some more torches," suggested Matimon.   
Taimon nodded. He walked around the room, lighting the other torches with the one he held. Slowly, the room brightened, and the others were able to see where they were standing.   
"It's beautiful," commented Biyomon.   
No one disagreed with her.   
They were standing in the foyer of the building. The floor was covered in glazed tile in shades of blue and beige, depicting a simple elegant design. In the centre of the room was a small pool, also laid with the same kind of tile, but the inside appeared to have more colours. It also had a design within, but no one could make it out with the dimness of the chamber and the ripples in the pool. There were also planters with flowers and tapestries hung on the walls. Cushioned benches were situated around the pool and along the walls, which looked very appealing to the exhausted Digimon. A small nook held wool blankets, and pillows.   
Overall, it was a very warm, comforting, welcoming place.   
"Okay, guys," called out Taimon as everyone was heading towards the blankets. "I know that everybody's tired. But we have to set up the watch shifts for the night."   
There was a lot of groaning.   
"I will take the first watch," said Igorimon.   
"Are you certain?" asked Koshimon. "I would be happy to take the next shift."   
"Nuh-uh," countered Matimon. "You're getting your rest."   
"You can't Digivolve unless you get your sleep," agreed Agumon.   
The green In-Training Digimon looked towards the leader.   
Taimon shook his head. "Sorry, Izzy. For once, I agree with Matimon. Get some rest."   
"Yes," agreed Tentomon. "You have earned the night off."   
Koshimon sighed. "If you insist," he said.   
Igorimon nodded. "Then it is decided. I will take the first watch. Then Soramon and Biyomon can take the second, then Meimimon and Palmon. Tiikeimon can take the watch after that, with Patamon, and Karimon and Gatomon can finish up the night."   
Taimon and Matimon went wide-eyed. It had never occurred to them to have the girls and their partners to have turns at taking the watch. And both of them were bothered by the idea of their little siblings staying up at all --partner or no partner.   
Soramon snorted. "Well, it's about time," she said.   
"Yeah," agreed Biyomon. "We girls are more than capable of standing watch!"   
"Well...," Meimimon hesitated. "I don't know..."   
"Well, I'm tired of being coddled," said Palmon.   
"But what about Kari..?" asked Taimon.   
"And Tiikei..?" continued Matimon.   
The youngest of the new Digimon looked indignant. But their partners stepped in to pick up the argument.   
"We have already talked about this, Mati!" Patamon almost shouted. "He's old enough!"   
"Yeah, Matt!" agreed Tiikeimon. "I'm not a baby anymore. Stop treating me like one!"   
"Kari is more than capable of taking care of herself," said Gatomon coldly to Taimon. "You have to allow her the chance to prove it."   
"Yes, Tai," said Karimon softly. "I can do this..."   
"Let them, Tai, Matt," groaned Jyoumon from a bench. "No more arguing and let's get some sleep, okay?"   
Matimon and Taimon agreed, simply because they were too tired to argue. Igorimon made certain that all of the other Digimon were comfortable, and then she extinguished all of the torches, except one. She walked over to a shallow fireplace; where there was a fire already laid out, and lit it. The slow movements of the tall Digimon, as she performed familiar tasks comforted all of the Rookies and the one In-Training Digimon. They fell asleep to the crackling of the fire, feeling the safest that they have ever been for a long time. 

Izimon woke up after he fell off the bench he was sleeping on. Apparently, he digivolved while he was sleeping, and a sudden rollover dumped him off of the bench. He sat up and carefully rubbed at his eyes with the back of one of his two arms.   
"Good morning, Izimon," greeted Karimon from her spot nearby the fire.   
"It's about time you woke up," said Gatomon.   
"Good morning, Karimon, Gatomon," replied Izimon. He looked himself over. "Hmmm... I Digivolved. I must have had a good night's sleep." He reached over to his laptop, turned it on and quickly started to type into his Digimon journal.   
The soft tapping woke up his partner.   
"Hmm?" asked Tentomon in a sleep-heavy voice. "Is it morning already?"   
"Oh. Sorry, Tento... I didn't mean to wake you. I'll take this outside." Izimon went to get up.   
"It's okay, Izi," replied the bug-like Digimon. "In fact, I think I will come with you." He got up and stretched. "Maybe we can see the sunrise..."   
Izimon nodded. "I think the view will be good just outside. We are on a hill after all." The two of them went outside.   
"This is a very nice place," commented Gatomon to her partner.   
"It is," agreed Karimon as she stirred the fire. "It is almost as if it was meant for us to rest in."   
Gatomon stretched. "I know what you mean," she said. "Did you get a chance to study the tapestries?"   
"Not really," admitted the cat-girl Digimon. "I wanted to impress Taimon and show that I could handle the responsibility of standing watch."   
"You did a good job, Kari," said Taimon softly as he slipped in silently beside his sister and warmed his hands by the fire. "I should have realised that you would do a great job. Gatomon was right."   
"Thanks Tai." 

Slowly, everyone got up. They stretched and actually took the time to look around at their surroundings. Igorimon decided that breakfast could wait until a bit later, after the others had a chance to look around.   
"Hey?" began Jyoumon as he came out of the shallow pool. "Did any of you get a good look at the mural on the bottom of this thing?"   
The others came closer and took a look inside of the pool.   
"Hey!" exclaimed Agumon.   
"Those are out crests!" said Soramon in awe.   
The eight crests of the Digi-Destined sparkled at the bottom of the pool in their eight respective colours.   
"Did you noticed that our crests are carved on the lintel of the doorway, just outside?" inquired Izimon as he and Tentomon came back inside.   
"They're on the bottom of this pool too," chirped Tiikeimon.   
"And on the floor," commented Patamon from near the ceiling. The same pattern in the pool was repeated on the floor, in blue and beige tiles.   
"I really think you should look at the tapestries," said Gatomon.   
The tapestries in question depicted all of the previous battles that they have fought --before they were all Digimon.   
"This is really weird," commented Taimon as he studied the tapestry of the Battle with Devimon.   
"I wonder what's in the other room," said Tiikeimon to his partner.   
"Maybe we should take a look," suggested Patamon.   
"Yeah!" So, while the others were studying the tapestries and the Crest mosaics, Tiikeimon and Patamon stole into the larger room.   
"What do you think?" asked Igorimon in a cheerful, yet mischievous voice.   
"What is this place?" asked Matimon as he and the others stared around them.   
"This is a shrine to the Digi-Destined," replied Igorimon.   
"Why would there be a shrine to us?" asked Soramon. "We're nobody important."   
"But you are, dear heart. Remember that the Digi-Destined will save the Digital World from darkness. So, it's only natural that a temple will be built to pay homage to our saviours."   
"If this place is a shrine," began Izimon, "why are there blankets and pillows?"   
"Not to mention the comfortable benches..?" interjected Tentomon.   
"Well," said Igorimon smiling, "this shrine's other purpose was to provide shelter to the ones who would need it, like the Digital-World's saviours."   
The entire group went still as the tall Digimon's words sunk in.   
"_Whoa..._" the former human children all said softly as one.   
"Wow, Meimi," said Palmon. "It looks like you're important."   
The once human girl sighed. "Maybe," she said. "But I feel uncomfortable knowing that people expect so much out of us. I'd really hate to let them down."   
"Does that bother you?" asked the small plant Digimon.   
"Yes," replied Meimimon. "That and the fact that I know that there is no way for me to look my best during that final battle. I really don't have a thing to wear."   
"It's nice to know that you keep in mind the important things," commented Izimon.   
"Well, someone has to."   
"Hey!" cried out Tiikeimon from the other room.   
"Come and check out the statues!" called out Patamon.   
"Statues?" asked Taimon as the group moved to catch up.   
They walked into another huge domed room. There were statues of human kids with Digimon standing on top of large pedestals. The statues were twice the size of the Digimon who had entered the room. They were illuminated by the sunlight coming in through the tall windows. The group stared at the statues in awe of their size before they realised something.   
"Hey," commented Karimon. "These are statues of us!"   
Realisation hit home as the others acknowledged that the little cat-girl Digimon was right.   
Taimon went to the first statue. "Hey!" he said. "There's a plaque on here."   
"What does it say?" asked Agumon.   
"Um, _Taichi Kamiya: The Digi-Destined of Courage..._" read Taimon out loud. Then he looked up at the statue. A brave looking boy with a giant poof of hair grinned fearlessly at the spectators. At his side was a dinosaur-like Digimon. "Hey! That's me!" he cried out.   
"And me too," said Agumon in wonder.   
Matimon walked up to another one of the statues and looked up. An amiable looking boy looked at the viewers with a good-natured smile on his face. He was kneeling and his hand rested on the shoulder of his buddy, a shy looking Gabumon.   
"_Yamato Ishida: The Digi-Destined of Friendship_," read Matimon out loud. "Huhn. That guy looks more friendly than I ever was."   
"I like it though," said his partner.   
"It is kinda nice, isn't it?"   
The next statue was of a caring girl holding a small bird-like Digimon tenderly in her arms. She regarded her viewers with an endearing expression.   
"This one's yours, Sora," said Biyomon to her partner.   
"You're right, Biyo," replied Soramon as she bent over to read the plaque. "_Sora Takenouchi :The Digi-Destined of Love_," she said.   
Everyone looked at the statue and secretly thought that as nice as the statue was, it didn't do justice to the lovely girl that it was supposed to represent.   
"This one is mine," said Izimon as he went over to his particular statue. _Koushiro Izumi: The Digi-Destined of Knowledge_ was what it said on its plaque.   
It was of an intelligent looking young boy with a laptop slung onto his back. He stood smartly as he smiled knowingly at his audience. His hand rested appreciatively on the shell of bug-like Digimon that stood beside him.   
"I look good, don't you think?" asked Tentomon.   
"Is this one mine?" asked Meimimon as she looked up at a statue of a slightly naïve looking girl wearing a large hat. She had an honest expression on her face as she gazed at the on-lookers with open frankness. In her arms, the girl held an unsophisticated, but cheerful looking Palmon.   
Meimimon read the writing on the base of the statue. "_Mimi Tachikawa: The Digi-Destined of Sincerity_... " The flower-girl Digimon squinted up at the statue.   
"What's wrong, Meimi?" asked Palmon.   
"Nothing really... It's just that those gloves look practically tacky with that dress..."   
"Oh?"   
"I should have known better, but I only had two days to prepare my wardrobe for camp..."   
"Oh."   
Igorimon laughed delightedly.   
"Wow..." said Tiikeimon in awe in another part of the room. "Do you think that's us, Patamon?"   
"Sure looks that way, Tiikei..."   
The youngest of the new Digimon read the legend on the plaque. "_Takeru Takaishi: The Digi-Destined of Hope_. Sounds kinda neat!"   
The statue that Tiikeimon and his partner were facing was that of an eager-looking young boy with an enthusiastic grin on his face. On the boy's head was his faithful Patamon partner. Both regarded the crowd with confidence.   
"We look cool!" said Tiikeimon.   
"You bet!" agreed Patamon.   
Karimon was looking at the statue of the human girl that she used to be, _ Hikari Kamiya: The Digi-Destined of Light_. It featured a serene looking young girl with a benevolent smile on her face. Clarity beyond her young years shone in her eyes. Beside her, a Gatomon stood in a manner that indicated that she would protect her partner with every ounce of her being.   
Karimon tilted her head.   
"What is it?" asked her partner.   
"I look so serious," was the cat-girl's reply.   
Taimon walked over to her and placed his huge hands on her shoulders. "You look good," he said to her. "But that statue is only a representation of you. Of the 'Child of Light', actually. It isn't you."   
"You sound more serious than usual, Tai..."   
Taimon grinned at his little sister. "I live with you, remember? I KNOW that you're not that serious. You're actually more of a bug most of the time..." He gave her a big hug from behind.   
"Tai!"   
The others chuckled at the scene.   
"So, who's the tall, geeky kid?"   
Taimon spun around and looked at Jyoumon who was gazing at the statue of a rather tall dependable-looking boy with glasses. The boy in the statue was holding his trustworthy partner Gomamon in one arm and a practical duffel bag in the other. The plaque on the base of the pedestal read: _Joe Kido: The Digi-Destined of Reliability_.   
"You better be joking, Jyou."   
"Joking about what?" asked the large Digimon in a confused voice.   
"You know who that is."   
"No, I don't. Who is he?" Jyoumon glared at the leader. "Why is he holding Gomamon?!?"   
"This ain't funny, Joe! Quit fooling around!"   
"I'm not!"   
"That's YOU, Joe! The geeky looking kid is YOU!"   
"Come on now, Taimon! Get serious!" 

Gomamon watched the interchange between the two. He smiled as he thought that Jyou picked a ridiculous time to develop a sense of humour. The he saw how serious his partner's face was. He then felt sick to his stomach as he realised what was happening.   
"Taimon," he said in a choked voice. "He's not joking. Joe doesn't know how to joke. He doesn't remember who he was..."   
Everyone's head snapped around at that statement.   
"Is this true?" asked Soramon.   
"Is what true?"   
"You have to remember, Jyou..." said Gomamon.   
"Remember what?!?"   
"You were once human," replied Taimon. "That tall kid is you!"   
"Get serious!" snorted Jyoumon. "Look at me! How can I be a two legged furless human?!?"   
Taimon just stared at him.   
"What is the problem?" asked Igorimon as she walked over to them.   
"Jyou's forgotten who he was," said Gomamon in a very worried voice.   
"Oh, no!" exclaimed the tall Digimon as she knelt beside the four-legged Digimon. She took hold of his head and looked into his eyes, as if she was looking for Jyoumon's lost humanity.   
The others stopped examining the statues as they crowded around their friend in concern.   
"This is what I was afraid of," said Karimon softly from beside her brother.   
Taimon remembered about what Karimon said about getting to the lab quickly for Joe's sake. "Is this what you meant?" he asked her in a low whisper.   
"All I knew was that it would be bad," she replied. "I didn't know that it would be this bad..."   
"What seems to be the problem?" interjected a new voice from behind the crowd. The group all turned towards the shimmering, transparent image of Gennai.   
"Gennai!" exclaimed Taimon. "You gotta help us! There's something wrong with Jyou!"   
"Oh, really?" asked the elder. Then he saw for the first time the four-footed Digimon that used to be the Digi-Destined of Reliability. "Oh, my..." he said. "It looks like Frankenmon's studies were even more extensive than I thought.   
"But he doesn't remember being human," said Gomamon.   
"Really?" Now, even Gennai looked concerned.   
Jyoumon pulled his head away from Igorimon's grasp. "You are all nuts!" he exclaimed in disgust. "Gennai, tell them!" He took a few steps towards the shimmering hologram as if it would protect him from what his friends were saying.   
But the old man appeared to be lost in thought. "Now, how could he completely lose his sense of self, even if he..." Gennai then noticed what Jyoumon was wearing. The buckle of Jyoumon's simple collar flashed in the sunlight.   
"Oh, Igorimon," he said in a sad voice. "What have you done?"   


_I'd like to thank Zachary Piedmore for Amphibimon, a Digimon of his own creation, and the idea of Koushiromon having four arms. I'd also like to thank my friend, MoonSheen for being a sounding board for this entire story and for ideas while I was struggling with writer's block._   
  


* * *

* * *

_What do you think of the story so far? Please email all C&C's to nikiparadis@hotmail.com. Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_Illustrations to this story as well as the others can be found in The Digimon Den, a site that is in progress (http://rivendell.fortunecity.com/zelda/564/digihome.html)._   
__


	6. Escape From the Collector Digimon

Digimon Destined _By Niki "NeeP" Paradis_  
  
Chapter Six: Escape From the Collector Digimon  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" asked Igorimon in confusion. "I didn't do anything... Did I?"  
Gennai gestured to the collar that Jyoumon was wearing. "Tell me why you gave Jyoumon that collar."  
"Well," began Igorimon hesitantly as she thought back a couple of days ago, "I remember thinking that it was unfortunate that he didn't have anything of his own to wear. Taimon has a shirt and goggles. Matimon has a shirt and pants. If Jyoumon had any human clothes at all, there is no way that he could wear them. So I made him a collar, just something that he could wear with the form that he has." Then she looked horrified. "Oh my," she said faintly. "What have I done..?"  
All of the other Digimon were getting confused.  
"What difference does a collar make anyway?" asked Matimon, scratching his head.   
"Igorimon... Then, you do know how this project of Frankenmon's works, right?" asked Gennai softly.  
The tall Digimon nodded glumly.  
"Then tell us all how Frankenmon was able to change Jyoumon into this finished form of his."  
"Change me?" Jyoumon's memory was hazy.  
"Well," began Igorimon, "I remember my master telling me that he hoped to catch the Digi-Destined having a bath or doing any activity that would require them to leave their clothes behind. He said that the clothing was a means of reminding the kids of who they were. They had something to remind them of their human forms, and he could not reconfigure them into their completed forms as long as they and their bodies were reminded of what they used to be. So without a shirt or anything to contain their present form, it would be easy to reconfigure them into a new one."  
"So my shirt and whistle are like a glass that holds the data that makes up me, into the form that I currently have?" asked Karimon.  
"Yes," nodded Igorimon. "That is it, precisely."  
"But how is the collar a bad thing?" asked Meimimon.   
"Because the collar is for Jyoumon," said Frankenmon's assistant softly. "It was made specifically for a Digimon, not a human boy. The collar reinforced the idea of his being a Digimon, with nothing to remind him of his human self. When I gave the collar to Jyoumon, I meant it as a gift --something to wear as he couldn't wear any of his human clothes. I didn't think of the consequences..."   
"Okay..." said Taimon slowly. "Then it would help to take Jyou's collar off." He took a few steps towards the white and blue Digimon, reaching for the buckle.  
Jyoumon backed away, growling. "This is mine!" he snarled. "It's a gift! I won't let you take it!"  
"It's for your own good!" protested Tai. "It has to come off, Joe!"  
Jyoumon lunged at Taimon, snapping at his hands. "I said no! You wouldn't like it if I took your goggles away, would you?!?"  
Taimon backed away. "Okay, you win, Jyoumon. I mean, if you put it that way..."  
"Igorimon gave this to me... I don't have much else to wear," said Jyoumon desperately.  
The leader of the Digimon looked towards Gennai in despair. "I don't know what to do," he said.  
The old man looked thoughtfully at the white and blue Digimon. "Let me try something else," suggested Gennai. "Gomamon, we're going to need that Digivice back."  
"Huh? Oh! Okay..." The little Digimon pawed at the shoelace, trying to remove it.   
"Here," interrupted Meimimon. "Let me." With her slender fingers, she quickly untied the knot that fastened the Digivice around Gomamon's neck.   
"Bring it over here," instructed the old man. Meimimon did so, confusion again clouding her usually serene features.  
"What will this accomplish?" asked Matimon as he scratched his head, looking at the Digivice and Jyoumon quizzically.  
"There's probably a bright light that shoots from the thing that will clear up Jyou's mind," suggested Taimon, remembering a time when his Digivice helped cleared Leomon's mind.  
"Nothing quite so fancy," disagreed Gennai. "Now hush for a moment. Meimimon, put the Digivice on the floor." The Flower girl Digimon did so, and backed away.  
"What's going on?" asked Jyoumon nervously.   
"Nothing really," said the holographic image in a calm voice. "Do you know whose Digivice that is?"  
Jyoumon grunted. "Yeah, it's mine."  
"You know that only the Digi-Destined would have them, correct?"  
"Yeah..." Jyou's head tilted to the side in confusion.  
"And the Digi-Destined are supposed to be human, right?"  
The white and blue Digimon shook his head. "They're not human and they are carrying Digivices."  
"We used to be human, Joe!" exclaimed Soramon. "Remember?"  
Jyoumon shook his head stubbornly. "No, I don't. I don't believe you!"  
Gennai sighed. "Um."  
"This is going nowhere," muttered Matimon.  
"Patience, Mati," countered Gabumon. "Gennai knows what he is doing."  
"I hope so," said Gomamon softly.  
"If this Digivice is yours, then you know how to use it, right?"  
"Of course, I do!" said Jyoumon indignantly.  
"How?"  
"I would push the buttons to check on the status of Gomamon, and to track how far we have traveled and..."  
"How would you push the buttons?" asked the old man.  
"Come on! Gennai! You have to be kidding me!"  
"Humour an old man for a moment. How would you hold the Digivice?"  
Jyoumon looked at the small electronic device on the floor. He let out a ragged breath of exasperation. "I would hold it in my..."   
There was a flash of memory. A pale hand, without fur, holding the device.  
"_...Hand..._?" Jyoumon looked down at his paws, as if in shock. He alternately stared at the Digivice and at his paws in silence.   
"Jyoumon, are you all right?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"I've got no hands..."  
"Joe?" asked Soramon.  
But the white and blue Digimon didn't hear her.   
"This isn't right..." he said softly to himself as he held up his paw to his face. "Aren't I supposed to be human?"  
"Jyou?" asked Gomamon in a small worried voice.  
"I'm a Digimon!" Jyoumon howled. "I can't hold my Digivice!" Tears started to roll down his fur-covered cheeks.  
"**Joe!**" cried out Gomamon.  
Jyoumon shook himself, then took a couple of deep ragged breaths. He wiped away the tears with the back of his large paw. "I'm okay," he said finally. "I'm just trying to figure out who I am..."  
"That is simplicity in itself," said Izimon. "You're Joe Kido. You are a Digi-Destined. You are a Digimon. You are Jyoumon."  
"I don't think that helps much," sighed the large Digimon, as he tried to follow Izimon's logic.   
"I think he means that you are all of those things, Joe," suggested Matimon.  
"Exactly," nodded the bug-boy Digimon. "Four identities, one person."  
"And even more than four identities," commented Tentomon. "Each Digivolution has an identity of its own."  
"Huh?" asked Taimon intelligently.  
"I get it!" exclaimed Agumon. "I can be 'Agumon', or 'Greymon', or even 'Koromon', but I am still me no matter what form I take."  
"That is true," nodded Izimon.  
"But the problem that I have," said Jyoumon softly, "is that I can't help but forget that I am 'Joe', as well as 'Jyoumon'. I have to remember that..."  
"So what you need then, is something to remind you of your 'Joe' identity," suggested Gabumon. "Something that can be worn..."  
"That's a great idea," agreed Gennai.  
"So," asked Taimon, "What have we got?"  
Meimimon was rummaging around through the duffle bag with the help of Palmon. "Let's see..."  
"It will have to be something that was wearing after the primary change," said Igorimon.   
"Why's that?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"Because those would be the items that would contain the 'Joe' identity. It is because Jyoumon was not wearing them that my master was able to reconfigure him, and the reason why he forgot about being 'Joe'."  
"That's what he meant!" exclaimed Jyoumon.  
"Huh?" asked Gomamon brightly.  
"That was what he meant by me not having anything to remind me of my sense of self, when he changed me."  
Izimon and Gennai nodded in agreement.   
"I think you are correct," said Izi.  
"Um," grunted Meimimon. "That would probably leave out the socks and **ik!** --underwear..."  
"Hey!" protested Jyoumon. "It's clean! I just didn't want to return to the Digital World without a clean change of clothes..."  
Gomamon laughed. "That's my Joe!"  
"It sounds like he's himself again," chuckled Matimon.  
"What's left, Meimi?" asked Palmon.  
"Um, there is the sweater-thingy and Joe's glasses..."  
"Well," said Soramon thoughtfully, "the sweater won't fit him as he is --at least he won't be comfortable in it..."  
"And he doesn't need the glasses," murmured Matimon.  
"Is there anything else?" asked Biyomon.  
"I don't see anything," sighed Meimimon.  
"How about this?" suggested Palmon as she held something up by a chain. Sunlight from the temple window flashed off of the silvery-grey surface of the Crest of Reliability.  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Taimon.  
"That would do very well," agreed Gennai.  
Soramon took the tag and crest from Palmon and put it over Jyoumon's head, careful not to get the chain tangled in his thick mane. The tag and crest settled on Jyoumon's chest among the thicker fur. "There you go, Jyou," she said to him brightly.  
Jyoumon looked down at the crest. _I am Joe and Jyoumon... I won't forget that... now, he thought._  
"Thanks," he said honestly.  
"Now that that problem has been taken care of, I think it's time for some grub!" announced Taimon. A large rumble emanating from his midsection followed his statement.  
Gennai grunted. "You'll have to make it quick," he said in a low voice. "My sources say that Frankenmon is well aware of your destination, and it is most likely that he will try to intercept you."  
Igorimon's usually sunny face was serious. "I see," she said. "We will make it a quick breakfast, then we will be on our way." She turned to the group standing by her and the hologram. "Let's go dears, we haven't much time."  
Gennai's holographic image started to fade. "I will see what I can do to slow Frankenmon down," it said before it disappeared.  
  
Breakfast was short and cold. There was no time for a hot meal.   
They ate in the front foyer of the Shrine, around the fountain. They were finished quickly.  
"We must hurry," said Igorimon to Taimon.  
Tai nodded. "Just take what we absolutely need, guys," he said to the others. "We're gonna have to travel light. We want to beat Frankenmon there."  
"But can't Frankenmon just travel through those spatial rifts that he makes?" asked Tentomon.   
"It will be a challenge to beat him to the laboratory," agreed Izimon as he checked once again the knot on his makeshift strap of this computer bag.  
"The distance that my Master can travel in his Inter-dimensional rifts isn't very far," commented Igorimon. "We may be able to get to the Lab before him, but we must hurry."  
Only the bare was packed. Just enough food and water to last the Digimon to the Laboratory, according to Igorimon. It was fortunate that whoever it was that built the Shrine had the foresight to stock it with provisions. Small bundles were tied and distributed to those who could best carry them.  
"Okay! Let's go, everybody!" cheered Taimon. "And remember, that this could be our last day as Digimon, so let's all enjoy it!"  
Agumon snorted. "Speak for yourself! I'm planning on remaining a Digimon, thank you very much."  
  
Despite their need to make haste, there were some Digimon who weren't all that anxious to go. It took a bit of time to convince them to leave.   
Some were easier to convince than others.  
"It's a shame that we have to leave this place," sighed Biyomon.  
"I know what you mean," said Gatomon. "This is certainly a peaceful place."  
"I have never felt so safe since I came to the Digital World," said Soramon.  
"That's true," agreed Taimon. "But we can't stay. We have to get to Frankenmon's Lab."  
"I know, I know, but I am going to miss this place."  
"_**Noooo!**_ I don't wanna goooo!" wailed Meimimon as her friends pulled her away from the front column that she was clinging on to.  
"Let's go, Mimi," grunted Izimon as he and Palmon pulled on her feet. "We have a world to save."  
"Meimi," chided Palmon, "What kind of example are you setting for the others?"   
The flower girl Digimon finally loosened her grip on the column, and fell flat on her face. Both Palmon and Izimon held their breath, waiting for the on-coming temper tantrum. But without another moan or word, she got up, brushed off the front of her dress and strode away from the entrance in a very dignified manner. Both Izimon and Palmon let out a sigh of relief and followed.  
They left the shrine. Everyone was already missing the place before they finished descending the steps.  
"That was a really nice place, wasn't it, Meimimon?" asked Palmon to her partner.  
"It was wonderful!" agreed the flower girl Digimon. "Not quite as nice as the hotel that my family stayed in last summer, but I think I liked the temple better."  
"Maybe that is because the shrine was meant especially for us," suggested Soramon.   
"That may be it," said Meimimon thoughtfully.  
"Do you think we might be able to go back there someday, Sora?" asked Biyomon.  
"Who knows?" Soramon smiled at her friend.  
  
They travelled on towards the laboratory. As they walked, they noticed that the scenery was getting wilder, both in density and shape. The trees were growing in odd angles and sideways as well as upwards. Flowers were in brighter colours, as well as striped, polka dot and plaid.  
"This is impossible," breathed Izimon as they pushed their way through tall pink and yellow grasses.  
"What's impossible?" asked Igorimon, in confusion.  
The bug-boy Digimon gestured towards what seemed to be a rose bush, and every rose was a different colour and pattern. "All of this!" he said in exasperation.   
"It is very possible," replied Igorimon. "As you can see, this is all here."  
"But... "  
Meimimon smelled the fragrance of a yellow and blue checked flower. "Do you think that it is possible that someone was changing things out here?" she asked.  
"Changing things?" asked Izimon.  
"Yeah," agreed Tiikeimon. "Like how Frankenmon changed us. You said it is like programming, what he did to us."  
"And since everything here is already digital..." suggested Matimon.   
"It would be easy for someone to reprogram the environment," said Tentomon.  
"Take a look at what Piedmon has already done to the Digital World," said Soramon.  
"That's right!" agreed Biyomon. "He made a lot of changes."  
"You're correct," Izimon finally conceded.  
"But, I wonder," mused Taimon, placing a hand on his chin as he walked.  
"What is it, Tai?" asked Agumon.  
"Do you think that Piedmon twisted the Digi-World on his own, or do you think that he had help..?"  
"Like, from Frankenmon?" asked Jyoumon.  
"Um," grunted Igorimon. "That may be a possibility."  
"I don't understand," said Karimon. "Why does anyone want to change the Digital World into something ugly?"  
"Some people who have power, think they can use it to show off," said Gatomon.  
"Why?" Karimon was confused.  
"I think that people like Myotismon and Piedmon think that if they show off their dark powers in one huge display, they can scare everyone into obeying them. That way, they don't have to use their powers constantly to make everyone do what they want, because people would do it out of fear."  
"Oh."  
"That's awful!" exclaimed Tiikeimon.  
"Yeah!" agreed Patamon.  
"So, do you think that once we deal with Frankenmon, the Digital World will return to normal?" asked Matimon.  
"If he is the one responsible," said Izimon.  
"But what if he isn't?" asked Gabumon. "What if it is Piedmon who is responsible for what happened to the Digital World?"  
"Then we deal with him too," said Matimon grimly.  
"But will that be enough?" asked Biyomon.  
"Let's hope so," said Taimon.  
  
They walked on for a bit more. Grasses as high as Igorimon's chest made the trek difficult.  
"Pushing through these weeds is tiring me out," complained Jyoumon. "Can we take a break?"  
"Yeah!" chimed in Gomamon, who couldn't even be seen for the tall grasses.  
Taimon made the motion as to wipe the sweat from his brow only to find out that as a Digimon, he didn't sweat in the same manner as he would if he was human. He panted instead. "That may be a good idea," he said. "What do you think, Igori? Can we stop for ten minutes?"  
Igorimon nodded listlessly. "I think we should," she said.  
Everyone, but Igorimon fell to the ground in a heap. She settled onto the grass more gracefully.  
"How much further, Igorimon?" asked Karimon in a quiet voice.  
"Not much further now," replied the tall Digimon in an equally quiet voice. "If nothing goes wrong, we should be able to reach my Master's laboratory by nightfall."  
"So this really could be our last day as Digimon," said Soramon softly.  
"I'm gonna miss it," said Tiikeimon. "I like being able to fly."  
"You know something?" said Jyoumon suddenly.   
"What?" asked Gabumon.  
"I'm not certain that I want to be human again," he said.  
Everyone looked to Jyoumon, and to make certain that he didn't lose his Tag and Crest.  
Jyoumon snorted, knowing what everyone was looking. "This is me talking, guys," he assured them. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind staying a Digimon."  
"Why's that?" asked Tiikeimon.  
Jyoumon stood up and stretched. He sat back down before answering. "You know how I am as a human, right? Always complaining about allergies, discomfort, missing my studies, you know?"  
"Well, yeah..." said Taimon hesitantly.  
"I don't get it, Jyou," said Matimon. "When this all began, you were the one making the most noise about wanting to be human again."  
"I know..."  
"So, why the change of heart?"  
"Think of it this way, Mati... Right now, I am a Digimon." With one paw, Jyou gestured to himself. "I have no allergies, I am very comfortable in this body and I can swim. I don't have to worry about drowning as much as I used to. And without hands, it makes it difficult for my dad to insist that I become a doctor. I could actually do what I want."  
Everyone was looking at Jyoumon thoughtfully.  
"But you know that we have to be human again," said Soramon. "Right?"  
"I know that I have to do what I can to fight Piedmon," Jyou said slowly as if it was something that he'd rather not think about. "But why can't I fight him like this? Do I really have to be human?"   
"Gennai says that we have to be human again," said Tiikeimon.   
"Otherwise our partners can't Digivolve to their Mega forms," finished Karimon.  
"Why can't I just find a way to let Goma to Digivolve to Mega while I'm like this?"  
"We don't have the time," said Matimon.  
"We're almost at Frankenmon's laboratory anyways," said Agumon.  
"Why not just become human like the others?" asked Gabumon.  
"But I don't want to," protested Jyoumon.  
"But what about your family?" asked Meimimon. "What will your family say? Don't you think that they would be upset?"  
Jyou thought about it for a moment then shrugged.  
"Maybe. But I'm the youngest of three boys. Mom and Dad would still have Jim and Jon*. They wouldn't miss me too much. They can become the doctors that Dad wants."  
"Joe!" exclaimed Meimi in shock. "That's very selfish of you!"  
"Yeah," agreed Soramon. "That isn't like you at all, Jyou."  
Jyoumon bent his head down and tightly shut his eyes. He was so tired of giving in. _Why must I be a doctor like my Dad wants me to be? He still has Jim and Jon... They can be the doctors, can't they?_  
"I mean, that I am so tired of doing certain things because that is what everyone expects me to do," he said earnestly. "Why can't I just do what I want to do?"  
No answer. The silence went on for a moment, everyone waiting for someone else to say something.  
Then...  
"Because, you're not that kind of person, Joe..." said Gomamon softly.   
Jyoumon looked down at his partner.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I hate to tell you this, Joe, but you're not a selfish kinda guy. You'll do what you have to do, because you know that it's right."  
Jyoumon stared at Gomamon for a moment before replying. Then he smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"Once we get the important stuff done, then you can do something for yourself, okay? I'll even help you."  
"Thanks."  
  
They began their trek again, lead by Igorimon. Through fields full of still extremely colourful flowers, and over streams they walked. But at least the riotous flora seemed to be calming down. It looked as if Piedmon's evil influence hadn't affected this particular part of the Digital World, but the air was hot and heavy, as it would become on Earth before a really large storm. Everyone was getting nervous despite the pretty scenery. It was too quiet.  
"So, when are we gonna be attacked?" asked Jyoumon in his typical paranoid way.  
"I dunno," replied Taimon. "I'm hoping that we won't be, but something doesn't feel right."  
"I don't see any other Digimon," commented Tiikeimon.  
"Or anything else for that matter," commented Gabumon.  
Igorimon said nothing, but everyone could tell from the look on her face that she felt that things weren't quite right either. But she turned to her charges and tried to smile brightly. "Not much further dear ones," she said. "We should still be there before sunset."  
"Then what, Igorimon?" asked Agumon.  
"That would depend," replied the tall Digimon. "Let's wait until we get there before we figure out what to do next."  
"Um, are you certain about that?" asked Izimon. "Shouldn't we have a idea of what we are going to do? I'd like to know what our options are."  
"There is only one entry into my Master's laboratory, and my Master knows that is where we are going."  
"How would he know that?" asked Tentomon, buzzing to keep pace with her.  
"Where else would we be going?" asked Matimon. "It doesn't take much for anyone to figure out that the only place for a possible solution for our problem."  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" asked Agumon in concern as they walked along.  
"Um, nothing," replied Taimon. "Just thinking..."  
"About what?"  
The lizard-boy Digimon sighed. "Well, I was thinking of that midnight snack you and I were getting a couple of nights ago. You know? From the kitchen?"  
"Yeah?" asked the small dinosaur. "What about it?"  
"It's just that I wasn't wearing anything..."  
"So?"  
"And we were in Frankenmon's house. If Frankenmon showed up then, I could have wound up like Jyoumon!" Taimon shook his head. "I could have been reconfigured and losing my memory!"  
"But you're not," replied Agumon. "And besides, Joe's doing much better now. He knows who he is!"  
"Yeah, I guess," replied Taimon, sneaking a side look at the large white and blue Digimon. But he still isn't quite... um, right...   
  
They continued to trudge along for a while, until Igorimon called for a rest to have dinner. They settled under the branches of a large tree. The sun was low on the horizon. The atmosphere was very gloomy, yet no one suggested lighting a fire to ward off the soon to be coming darkness. There just was no time for one.  
The mood during the meal was subdued. Without a fire, Igorimon could not cook and the Digimon had to settle for plain rations.  
They were finishing their meal in silence when an evil laugh echoed through the air.  
"Looky! Looky! See what I have found yet again!" called an evil voice from above.  
"Not again..." growled Matimon. "Why do we have to put up with this...?" His voice trailed off as he looked at his little brother.  
"Let's just end it," muttered Taimon.  
"Come on, kiddies! Wait 'til you see what I have in store for you!" she called down at them.  
"Why don't you come on down and fight?!?" shouted Gomamon. "Or are you too chicken?!?"  
"Why should I soil my hands on the likes of you?" she taunted them. "I rather watch you all get humiliated, or killed."  
"Like you were successful the last few times?!?" yelled Soramon.   
"Maybe this is the time, I'll get lucky. If not, I guess I will keep sending Digimon at you until Frankenmon gets to his lab. Then it won't matter."  
The Digimon all climbed slowly to their feet.  
"Get ready to fight guys!" called Agumon.  
"Oh no you don't!" came a disembodied voice. It seemed to be a cross between husky and feminine. "You will not have these ones! They are mine!"   
A shadow formed under the fugitive Digimon.  
"What the heck..?" exclaimed Taimon.   
"Let's get out of here!" cried out Jyoumon, as he started to move towards the end of the darkness forming under him. But he didn't get far as the darkness under them became a pit. Sixteen Rookies and one Champion Digimon fell into a black chasm.   
"**No!**" shrieked Lady Devimon as the hole sealed up afterwards.   
  
They awoke in blackness. A single light shone down on them, not allowing them to see beyond.   
"That's right, my Darlings," said a syrupy voice. "Time to wake up."  
"Where are we?" asked Soramon.  
"You're in my abode, Precious one," said the voice.  
"And where is that?" asked Tentomon.  
"Oh! Hang on! Let me get the lights." There was a crashing sound as if someone was stumbling around in the dark.  
Taimon took the moment to look at the others. Everyone was starting to move except for Igorimon. The kind Champion was still unconscious.   
"Anyone get the plate of that Semi that hit us?" moaned Jyoumon. "This headache is gonna last forever, I know it."  
"Hush, Jyou," commented Gomamon.  
"How is Igorimon?" asked Palmon anxiously.  
"She seems to be just unconscious. She's still breathing at any rate."  
There was the sound of more crashing. Then the lights came on.  
The Digimon found themselves to be in a huge cavernous room. Every wall around them was covered with over large shelves. The shelves were full of domed glass display cases. That was nothing compared to what was in the cases.  
For almost every case had a Digimon inside. Most of them were Rookies and In-Training Digimon, all though there were a few Champions and a few Babies. Some of them were sleeping, some were crying, some were banging on the walls of their glass prisons. Most were just sitting listlessly.   
"Mati..?" said Tiikeimon softly. "I don't like this place..."  
Matimon held his little brother to him, in an attempt to shield him from the view around them. "I know, Squirt," he replied in a voice as equally soft as his brother's.  
"What is this?!?" demanded Meimimon shrilly. "What is going on?!?"  
"Why are all these Digimon here?!?" demanded Palmon.  
The oily voice came back to them. "You see, my Treasure, these Digimon are part of my Collection."  
"Your collection?" echoed Gomamon meekly.  
"This isn't right!" cried out Gabumon. "No Digimon should be kept here like this!"  
"It is quite all right," said the voice. "They all accept it in the end." And then the speaker stepped into view from behind one of the huge shelves.  
A collection of sixteen jaws dropped at the same time at the sight of this huge Digimon. From the waist upwards, this Digimon resembled a very wrinkly old woman with green-tinged skin and small eyes with golden irises. Instead of hair, her head was covered with dark green vines with thorns and the occasional small flower. Her hands were long with tendril-like fingers. She wore a deep purple sweater over a old lacy blouse. From the waist downwards, she had a potbelly and tentacles. It was hard to count how many tentacles she had. There might have been twenty or more.  
"Who are you?" demanded Taimon.  
"What do you want with us?!?" asked Izimon.  
"My name is 'Atsumamon'." The large strange Digimon gestured to the shelves. "As you can see, I am a collector. I collect Digimon. I have never seen Digimon such as some of you, and I simply must add you to my collection."  
"Add... to your... collection..?" asked Matimon in disbelief.  
"I really don't like the sound of this," muttered Gatomon.  
"We really can't lose anymore time," hissed Karimon as she pulled on her brother's shirt.  
"I know!" hissed Taimon in return.   
Jyoumon looked up, way up, at their hostess. "We're really sorry, but we can't stay. We have to save the Digital World from Piedmon."  
"We gotta become human again!" exclaimed Tiikeimon.  
"Forget it!" shouted Atsumamon. "Someone else will have to save the Digital World! You belong to me now!" The huge Digimon wrapped her tentacles around each of the Digimon.  
"Frankenmon and Piedmon will have to find some other Digi-Destined to play with. I am not going to let you be harmed by those maniacs up there. As for that old busy-body, Gennai, he will have to find some other Digi-Destined to go save the world, as I am not about to let you go."  
She looked into the eyes of Jyoumon. "You don't really want to become human again, do you?"  
Jyoumon's eyes drooped as if in a daze. "No, not really..." he said in a faint voice.  
"I do! We have a world to save!" Taimon shouted as he struggled. He glared at her and began to prepare a Petit Fire to shoot at her.  
The giant Digimon put a huge finger to his mouth, extinguishing the small fire. She looked at him and smiled at him. "Do you really want to lose this talented body of yours? Do you really want to be ordinary?" she asked as she gazed intently into his eyes.  
_She's right_, thought Taimon as he thought it over. _What's the point of being human? We're much weaker that way. This way, I am strong, right?_  
"I guess not," replied Taimon finally in a far-away voice.  
"So, if you stay with me, you won't have to change back." Atsumamon continued her argument.  
"Makes sense," replied Taimon.  
"I thought you would see it my way." She strolled to the shelves, and lifted the glass covers off of a couple of the display cases with a couple of free tentacles. She deposited Jyoumon on a purple silk cushion on one base and Taimon onto a blue cushion on another base on another shelf. "There you go, my treasures," she said. "You'll be safe in there."  
The two Digimon didn't say anything, as she replaced the glass covers.  
"Snap outta it, Jyou!" shrieked Gomamon.  
"What are you saying, Tai?!?" cried out Agumon.  
Atsumamon looked at the two Rookies as if for the first time.  
"Oooh, a Gomamon!" she cooed. "I don't believe I have one yet." With her tentacle, she lifted the small white and purple Digimon to an empty display case on one of the shelves.   
"Hey!" yelped the small Digimon. "Let me go!"  
Atsumamon looked into Gomamon's bright green eyes with her golden ones. "You don't really want to go, do you?" she asked.  
"Um, no, I guess not," replied the little sea-mammal Digimon.  
"It's her eyes!" shouted Matimon. "Don't look into her eyes!"  
But it was too late for the sea-mammal Digimon. He was quiet as the collector placed him onto a green cushion and replaced the cover.  
"Don't you want to stay with your friend?" Atsumamon asked Agumon with a glance.   
Agumon was too late in closing his eyes.  
"I guess so," the small dinosaur replied. He got a green cushion of his own.  
Their captor looked towards Matimon, who promptly closed his eyes.  
"So you think that it is my gaze, Precious?" asked Atsumamon. "Are you certain?"  
"You can't keep me here!" shouted Matimon. "Glowing Blaze!" He spat his attack at her.  
She brushed it away. "Come now, you don't really want to hurt me, do you?"  
"Um," said Matimon at a lost. He struggled. "I don't know..."  
"Here, you can stay here while you decide." She placed him on a yellow cushion and covered him.  
"Matt!!!" shrieked Tiikeimon.  
"**Blue Blazer!**" shouted Gabumon.  
"**Super Shocker!**" cried out Tentomon.  
Many of the others wanted to attack as well, but that required the use of their arms, or wings in some cases. And others were too upset to attack.  
But Atsumamon didn't react to the attacks at all.  
"Kari!" shouted Gatomon. "It's her voice! If she directs her attention to you, you won't be able to help yourself!"  
  
Up on the shelf, Gomamon was watching the battle. _Why are they fighting?_ He asked himself. _If they would just listen to Atsumamon, everything would be fine_. The Rookie looked towards the display cases on either side of him. The one to his left was empty, but the one towards his right was not. Inside was a small Bukamon, curled up on a small purple cushion. He was crying.   
Gomamon blinked. Bukamon are not that common, and he was disturbed to see one crying next to him. It was his duty to cheer the little guy up.  
"Hey there, little guy," he called through the glass. "I'm Gomamon!"  
There was no reply from the In-Training Digimon. Just the sound of sniffling.  
"What's wrong?"  
One blue eye opened and looked at him. "I want to go home," he said.  
"Home?" asked Gomamon confused. Why would anyone want to leave this wonderful place?  
"Oh, that's right. You're new." The In-Training Digimon righted himself and looked at him. "When Atsumamon's spell wears off, you'll know what I mean."  
"Huh?" asked Gomamon brightly.  
"I have been here for a very long time," sniffled the tiny Digimon. "When I was first brought here, I was just a Pitchmon. I was very happy to be here at first. Then I started to miss all my friends at the Primary Village. And I became sad. But when Atsumamon speaks to me, I forget how unhappy I am, just for a little bit. But I still want to go home..."  
"A spell?" asked Gomamon.  
"Yeah, it make you think you're happy for a little bit, and you don't want to argue, but it doesn't help the lonely feeling."  
"I'll be your friend!" said the small white and purple Digimon in a cheerful voice.  
"You will?" asked Bukamon.  
"Sure, I used to be a Bukamon once," confided Gomamon.  
"You were?!?" exclaimed the tiny Digimon. "Wow... Why are you so big now?"  
Gomamon grinned. He was glad to take the little guy's mind off his predicament. "I Digivolved. Right after I met Joe!"  
"Who's Joe?"  
"He's the white and blue Digimon over there," said the Rookie, pointing to where Jyoumon was on another shelf across the room. "But when we first met, I was a Bukamon and Joe was a human."  
"What's a human?" asked the Bukamon.  
Gomamon grinned as he forgot the battle in front of him to describe his best friend to the little guy.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Okay, lady," said the strange Digimon. "Where's this great battle that you promised me?!?"  
Lady Devimon was at a lost for words. "Um..." she said, stalling for a moment. "They were here a bit ago..."  
"Oh?" said the strange Digimon. "And where is this group of Digimon that you promised? Did they just vanished into thin air?!?"  
The tall evil Digimon slumped forward. "No... They fell into a hole in the ground..."  
"And where is this hole?"   
"Um, it disappeared."  
"Yeah, right." The strange dark Digimon shrugged, and turned away. "Well, if they come back, give me a whistle." He started to walk away.  
"Wait!" cried out Lady Devimon.   
"Nothin' doing. I got better things to do wait around for opponents that may or may not show up. See ya around, Toots."  
The evil Digimon watched until her erstwhile ally disappeared over the horizon. Then she gave a howl of anguish and slumped down against the trunk of the tree where she found her quarry earlier, and sulked.  
  
Back in the hole in the ground...  
  
"You think that you have figured out my secret, Little Trinket?" asked Atsumamon to Gatomon in a syrupy sweet voice.   
Gatomon wasn't listening. She was humming a song she remember playing on Kari's radio back on Earth. Anything to block out the sound of the huge Digimon's voice.  
"Leave her alone!" shouted Izimon. "You are nothing but a humungous bully!"  
"Do you really think so?" asked Atsumamon as she lifted the bug-boy Digimon to her wrinkly face.  
Izimon was trying to think of some tune to hum. But his brain was full of facts, and not melodies. He swallowed as he realized that he was going to succumb to her influencing powers as well. In a final act of defiance, he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.  
"Stop that!" demanded their captor.  
Izimon stopped as he was told. He felt happier when he did so.  
"That's it," said Atsumamon as she placed the bug-boy on a red cushion and secured him.  
"Izzy!" yelped Tentomon. "Let him free, you big bully!"  
"It's all right, Tentomon!" came Izimon's voice faintly from behind his glass prison. "I don't really want to leave."  
"That's not you talking Izi! That's her controlling you!"  
"It's not so bad..."  
"But what about the Digital World? What about your parents?"  
Atsumamon place one of her long green fingers over the bug-Digimon's mouth. "That is enough. Let's get you safe and sound." She quickly put Tentomon into a case of his own, even before the spell was complete. But once deposited on a soft black cushion, Tento had no desire to protest.  
Soramon was frightened for herself and Biyomon.  
"Why are you doing this?" demanded Biyomon. "We've never done anything to you!"  
"Biyo! Don't talk to her!" shouted Sora to her partner. But even as she spoke, she knew that it was too late.  
"I know that," replied the huge Digimon to the small pink bird. "And I don't want anything to happen to you either. I want to keep you all safe, here with me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, of course," replied Biyomon faintly.   
Atsumamon turned her attention to the other feathered Digimon. Soramon was humming like crazy, trying to block the sound of the collector's voice. But the huge Digimon put a stop to that by placing a finger on the feathered girl's nose.  
Soramon gasped as she opened her mouth to breath. And no one can hum with their nose plugged and their mouth open.  
"Everything is going to be all right," soothed Atsumamon. "You don't need to panic. Just relax..."  
Sora had no choice but to listen and obey. Once she was quiet, Atsumamon lifted her and Biyomon to their own display cases, both with red cushions.  
Meimimon shrieked. "Keep away from me!"  
"Shhh," shushed the Keeper. "You will be all right. Keep calm now."  
"**No! No! No!**" cried out Meimimon, drowning out the hypnotic sound of Atsumamon's voice. The huge Digimon tried to silence her by covering her mouth with her huge fingers, but the flower girl Digimon's thrashing around in the tentacle's grip made it difficult.  
"That's it, Mimi!" shouted Palmon. "Keep it up!"  
"Huh?" asked Meimimon as she paused to listen to her partner.   
That was all the time that the collector needed. "You will be quiet and be good now. Okay, my Pretty?  
"You think I'm pretty?" asked Meimimon as she began to fall under the spell.  
"No!" cried out Palmon.  
"Of course, I do," said the huge Digimon as she carried Meimimon to another display case. "There you go, a place to show you off."  
Meimi smiled as she settled on her pink cushion and waited for the glass cover to settle in place.  
Palmon was upset. Her petals were quivering as she realised that there wasn't really anything that she could do for her partner now.  
"It's all right, Little Sister," soothed Atsumamon. "You know that I wouldn't hurt your partner, right?"  
Palmon thought of a few words that she knew that she shouldn't even think of before the spell settled over her. "Sorry about that," she said finally.  
"It's quite all right," replied the large tentacled Digimon as she settled Palmon on a cushion of her own.  
Tiikeimon was starting to panic. He, Karimon, Patamon and Gatomon were the only ones left. He wanted his brother to come and help him, but he realized that Matimon didn't want to help. More like he was unable to want to help. He felt quite alone. The Digimon Collector turned her wrinkly face to him. Tiikei swallowed.  
"You leave T.K. alone! **Boom Bubble!**" shouted Patamon, releasing his attack, aiming for her face.  
The small sonic attack bothered the strange Digimon, even though it didn't hurt her. "Stop that!" she commanded. But Patamon continued, as if her words had no effect on him. "**Boom Bubble!** " he cried out again.  
"Keep calm, my treasures," Atsumamon tried to focus her energies on Gatomon and Karimon, but another Boom Bubble struck her in the face and her words lost their cloying power.  
Tiikeimon then realized something. Patamon's attack distorted the sound of Atsumamon's voice so that it didn't have the effect on them. He wanted to help with his Thunder Clap attack, but his arms were bound to his sides by the tentacle that held him. But he cheered his partner on. "Go, Patamon!"   
Despite the one little ray of hope, Gatomon was still getting a bit hysterical. "We have to get outta here!" she shouted, trying to struggle out of Atsumamon's grip.   
Karimon saw Gatomon's predicament and knew that she had to calm her partner down before they could do anything. She began her attack, the Soothing Purr. The soft rumbling sound filled the chamber. Gatomon heard the sound, and settled down immediately. Many of the Digimon trapped inside their display cases began to stir, shaking their heads to be free of the stupor that their captor had put them under. They began to cry out.  
Atsumamon straightened up, startled. "Hush, my little ones... You must calm down!" She used her hand to stop the Boom Bubble attack before it hit her face. Some of the Digimon behind glass settled only a little.  
"Her power isn't affecting everyone!" exclaimed Karimon.  
"I know!" agreed Gatomon. "She must only be able to handle a few at a time."  
"And Patamon's Boom Bubble messes with her power!" shouted Tiikeimon.  
Atsumamon appeared to realize that as well. She turned to the small Digimon that seemed to be immune to her power. "I hate to destroy a little gem like you, but..." she transferred Patamon from her tentacle to one of her hands. "But to hang onto the others, you must go..." She brought her other hand towards the small Digimon and started to crush him in between them.  
"**No! Patamon!**" shouted Tiikei. He noticed that her grip on him loosened and he started to wiggle free. He saw that both Karimon and Gatomon were doing the same. But that wasn't as important as saving Patamon. "**Thunder Clap!**" he shouted as the brought his hands together and released his attack at her back.   
The huge Digimon ignored it as she concentrated on squeezing the life out of Patamon.  
He flew around and tried aimed a Thunder Clap to her face. It was also useless as she was not trying to use her ability. She was merely using brute strength.  
"Tiikeimon..." whimpered Patamon.  
Tiikei was mad. Here was the moment that he needed to prove to his brother and everyone else that he WAS capable of fighting on his own. But everything that he tried wasn't working. What can he do?  
"T.K.!" shouted a familiar voice. The flying Digimon spun around until he saw his brother with both fists pounding on the glass. "You can do it, Little Brother! I know you can!"  
"How?" wailed Tiikeimon.  
"Digivolve!" shouted Matimon.  
That would definitely work.   
Atsumamon was concentrating on removing the little flaw, Patamon, from her collection when she heard the yell from behind.  
"_Tiikeimon Digivolve into... **Takerumon!**_ "  
She looked up from the small Digimon in her hands to the shining being before her.  
When the glow faded, a fierce looking Digimon hovered before her. This particular Digimon, she noticed, was not as adorable as he was when he was still a rookie. He was humanoid, covered with golden brown and cream coloured fur. He had long blonde hair flowing down his back, and sported large bat-like wings of the same colour as his fur. He wore a green loincloth and a halter with a blue gem that matched the one on T.K.'s green hat that he was wearing and green gloves. And he looked very mad.   
"Let him go!" he shouted and a golden spear appeared in his hands.  
"Do you really want to..." began the huge Digimon in her syrupy voice.  
"**Sonic Blast!**" screamed Takerumon before she could finish her sentence. The scream resounded through out the chamber, destroying the hypnotic harmonics that was her power. It also shattered all of the glass cases on the shelves, and it cleared the remaining fog from the heads of all of the Digimon that just found themselves free.  
Atsumamon dropped Patamon and used her hands to cover her ears.  
Once freed, the small Digimon realized that he had to help his friend.  
"_Patamon Digivolve to... **Angemon!**_" The angel-Digimon entity replaced the small flying mammal. He immediately went to join his partner.  
"Don't you realize that it is wrong to keep Digimon prisoner for your own amusement?!?" demanded Takerumon.   
"This is my collection!" shrieked Atsumamon, her voice not nearly as pleasant as it has been. "You will not take it away from me!!!" Her tentacles slashed out all over, trying to knock the two flying Digimon from the air. Angemon used his Angel Rod to deflect the tentacles away from him. Takerumon used his Golden Spear.  
There was a soft voice that cut through the fighting. "All of the Digimon are conscious and are aware of where they are and they are free," said Igorimon from the floor where she fell from Atsumamon's clutches. "They are no longer yours to command."  
The huge Digimon snarled. "Then I shall start over, and begin my collection anew. You have not stopped me!"  
"Yet," muttered Tiikeimon. "We have to keep her from doing this again," he said to his partner, who nodded.  
"This cannot continue!" shouted Angemon.   
"But you don't want to stop me, do you?" asked the huge Digimon, as she flung all of her tentacles towards them. But neither of them could hear her.  
"**Sonic Scream!**" screamed Tiikeimon again. The huge Digimon, flinched, then froze as she threw her hands to her ears.  
"**Hand of Fate!**" shouted Angemon at the same time and a ball of glowing light formed around his fist. Then, he shot a beam of light at the now defenceless Digimon. The shaft of light went through her and she screamed. Then she exploded into brilliant blaze of dispersing pixels.  
"All right, T.K.!" shouted Matimon. "You did it!"  
When the brilliant light dissipated, all of the Digimon shook their heads. A lot of the In-Training and Baby Digimon were starting to wail.   
The little Bukamon that Gomamon befriended did not though.   
"She's gone," he said in amazement.  
"Yeah," agreed Gomamon in the same tone of voice.  
Jyoumon bounded over to them. "Are you okay?" he asked his friend.  
"I'm okay, Jyou," grinned the small white and purple Digimon. "In fact, I was telling my new buddy all about you."  
Jyoumon looked towards the small grey Digimon. He smiled at the little creature. "Hi," he said.  
"Hi!" chirped the little Bukamon. "Pleased to meet you!"   
"Same here," grinned Jyou.  
"Hey!" shouted Taimon from across the huge chamber. "Any ideas on how to get outta here?!?"   
As if on cue, shimmering lights appeared all across the chamber as Digimon started to disappear.  
"What's going on?!?" cried Meimimon in alarm.  
"We're going home!" cried out the little Bukamon joyfully. He turned to Gomamon, flew over the shattered glass from his display over to him and gave him a quick hug. "It was great meeting you and Jyoumon," he said. "Thanks for helping me!" he said as he too started to glow and fade away.  
"Bye," said Gomamon softly, and everything around him started to brighten and the next thing he knew...  
  
The group of seventeen Digimon were right back to where they started.  
Lady Devimon was brooding under the same tree where they had their lunch earlier.  
They stared at each other for several minutes.   
Then...  
"Took you long enough," growled Lady Devimon.   
"What do you mean?" asked Gabumon.  
"The Digimon that was going to fight you got tired and left."  
"So, you have no one to fight us?" asked Tentomon incredulously.   
Taimon started to snicker. Agumon joined in.  
Soon all of the others were fighting to keep from laughing at the evil Digimon's predicament.   
Lady Devimon's face went red. Then it went redder.  
The Rookie Digimon and the three Champions couldn't stop laughing.  
"**That's enough!**" screamed Lady Devimon.  
The Digimon stopped laughing.  
"That's it!" she shouted. "I refuse to sit on the sidelines any longer! I now know that if I want this job done right, I will have to do it myself!"  
"You're actually gonna fight us?" asked Matimon in disbelief.  
"I will personally take pleasure in destroying you inferior Digimon."  
"Get ready to fight, guys!" shouted Taimon.  
Takerumon and Angemon started forward.  
"No," said Igorimon, putting her hand up. "Let me handle her."  
The other two Champions paused.  
"You, little servant?" taunted the evil Digimon. "What can you do to me?"  
"More than you think!" exclaimed Igorimon.   
"Prove it! **Darkness Poison!**" A huge stream of darkness shot out of the hand of the evil Digimon, heading straight towards them.  
"**Shield of Light!**" shouted Igorimon as a shimmering dome surrounded them. The dark stream stopped and disappeared once it hit the light.  
Then to the surprise of the others, Igorimon stepped through the shield to face her opponent proper.  
"Did you really think that I was helpless?" asked Igorimon of Lady Devimon.  
"Perhaps, but that was a defence technique," sneered the evil Digimon. "What pathetic method do you have for an attack?"  
Igorimon just stood there, not saying anything.  
"**Black Wing!**" shouted Lady Devimon, releasing her secondary attack.  
"**Sparkle Bursts!**" shouted Igorimon as she released small glowing balls of light that exploded on impact into brilliant light. The light destroyed the dark attack.  
Lady Devimon was becoming annoyed.  
"Do you think you're tough?" she asked acidly. "I can prove otherwise!" The evil Ultimate Digimon went charging towards Igorimon. But Angemon and Takerumon blocked her with their weapons. She paused momentarily to regard the two Champions blocking her path, then with terrific strength, she managed to physically haul them aside. Takerumon crashed into the tree and Angemon ploughed into the ground in the opposite direction. As the Rookies gasped, Lady Devimon laughed cruelly.   
"You leave them alone!" shouted Igorimon.  
"And tell me, little servant... What are you going to do about it?" With another evil laugh, the Viral Digimon sent a blast of her Darkness Poison towards both Angemon and Takerumon.  
A glow enveloped the Champion Data Digimon.  
"_Igorimon Digivolve into... **Titaniamon!**_ " The light then disappeared to reveal a being unlike any that the Digimon behind her have ever seen before.  
A woman with pale green skin and long copper coloured hair now stood where Igorimon used to be. She wore golden armour and held a slim shining sword. She had shimmering gossamer wings that vibrated behind her.  
"**Spirit Shine!**" cried the new Ultimate Digimon and what seemed to be shimmering faeries of light raced to intercept the dark beams before they hit Takerumon and Angemon. The dark beams and light sprites collided and vanished.  
"How can you counter my attacks so effortlessly?!?" demanded Lady Devimon.  
"Darkness is no more than the absence of light," replied the tall beautiful Digimon. Once you bring Light into the Darkness, the Darkness is no more."  
Red eyes opened wide with fear. "What are you..?" asked the evil Digimon.  
"I am 'Titaniamon'. I am the protector of the Digimon-Destined." The tall Digimon raised her shining sword and pointed it at Lady Devimon. "And you are leaving here now, or you are going to be deleted."   
Lady Devimon scowled. "You haven't heard the end of me!" she shouted at the Rookies. Then she spread her wings and took off. She headed straight towards Spiral Mountain.  
"I think that we won't see her for a while," said Titaniamon as she turned to her charges. Her blue eyes were merry as she regarded them."  
Everyone was speechless. For a moment.  
Then...  
"Wow! You were fantastic!" exclaimed Meimimon.  
Most of the others cheered.  
"Tiikei!" shouted Matimon as he headed for his brother. Gabumon went towards Angemon.  
"I'm fine, Matt," grinned Takerumon briefly. Then he shimmered as he shrunk down to something that was much smaller.  
Matimon grinned as he picked up a small mouse-like Digimon with cream and white fur. "You still fine?" he asked his smaller brother.  
"Yep," squeaked the little Digimon. "I guess you can call me 'Tekumon'." He grimaced. "Sorry that I could help Titaniamon."  
"You did fine, Little Bro. You did great against Atsumamon. You and Angemon both."  
"I did, didn't I?" said Tekumon with a tired grin.  
"Yeah, you did great T.K.," cheered Patamon as he and Gabumon came over. Then they went back to the others.  
"You definitely showed her!" laughed Taimon.  
"Prodigious!" cried Izimon and Tentomon together.  
"You and Angemon were very brave," said Titaniamon.  
  
By this time, the sun had just set.  
"We're running late," sighed Titaniamon.  
"We're not gonna make it, are we?" asked Jyoumon glumly.  
"Not tonight at any rate," said the tall Digimon.  
"Frankenmon has beaten us over there, hasn't he?" asked Karimon.  
"More than likely. But I think there is still a chance."  
"Are we going to travel through the night?" asked Biyomon.  
"I hope not," said Meimimon. "I need my beauty rest."  
"I think that it would be dangerous to continue at night," said Soramon.   
"We wouldn't be able to see where we're going," said Palmon.  
"We wouldn't be able to see any of our enemies either," said Matimon.  
"But we don't have much time left!" exclaimed Karimon. "We have to get going!"  
"We can't continue," said Gatomon. "We went through a lot today, Kari. Everyone's exhausted."  
"But you can't sleep!" exclaimed Karimon. "We must get to the laboratory before it is too late!"  
"It's too dangerous," said Taimon. "It's better to rest up now, because we're gonna need the energy tomorrow."  
"But what about Jyoumon?"  
Jyoumon was already asleep, curled around his partner, snoring.  
"Jyoumon will be fine, dear," said Titaniamon. "He knows who he is."  
"But..."  
"No, dear," said Titaniamon finally. "Taimon is right. There is no possible way for you to fight my Master unless you have the energy. You have to rest. We will find a way tomorrow."  
"But..." protested Karimon again.  
"Sleep. I will use my abilities to protect and heal you all."  
The Cat-girl Digimon gave up protesting as she realized just how tired she was. She sighed and settled down between Gatomon and Taimon and swiftly fell asleep.  
  
Taimon couldn't sleep. He laid on his side, staring into the darkness. He knew that he absolutely needed to sleep, but doubts about the upcoming battle plagued him. He sighed.  
"Hey!" whispered a voice near-by.   
"Huh?" asked Taimon softly, squinting around in the darkness.  
A small shadowy deformed figure came waddling out of the shadows. Taimon sat up suddenly, trying to make out the details in the too dim light. But he couldn't.   
"Who are you?" he asked in a nervous whisper.  
"Just a friend with some questions."  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you really want to be human again?" asked the hidden Digimon.  
"I have to be," replied Taimon.  
"Do you? Wouldn't it be better to be a Digimon, with the abilities of one?"  
Tai was getting suspicious. "Y'know, I have already had this conversation with someone else today. I didn't like how that one ended."  
"Perhaps. But Atsumamon doesn't really know what is going on. I do. But wouldn't you be happier as a Digimon?"   
Taimon sighed. "I think it would be great to remain a Digimon, but the prophesy requires me to be human, so human is what I have got to be."  
"Ah, I see," said the hidden Digimon thoughtfully. "I guess that I can't convince you otherwise."  
"Nope," agreed Taimon.  
"Thank you for your time then." There was a pause. "I have something for you."  
"What?"  
"A means to keep you safe from Piedmon, in case your quest fails..."  
"What do you mean?" asked Taimon. "Who are you?!?" he hissed, his voice rising.  
"Relax, my friend. I will not harm you." Something glinted silver in the dim light.  
"Oh, really?" Taimon was now sceptical. "What's that?" he asked gesturing towards the bit of silver.  
"This? Why don't you take a closer look?"  
The lizard-boy Digimon leaned over...  
A blinding flash of light burst in front of Taimon's face. He felt a sudden burning pain running through his body. He screamed. There was a rustle as the hidden Digimon made good his escape.  
Suddenly Igorimon was right beside him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked in a worried concerned voice.   
The other Digimon were starting to sit up.  
"I dunno," moaned Taimon. "There was a small Digimon who was asking questions about how badly I wanted to be human again. I told him that I needed to be human again, then he zapped me..." He clutched at Igori's arms. "It was Frankenmon's device!" he cried out. "I know it!"  
"Frankenmon was here?!?" asked Soramon.  
"No. This guy was way too small."  
Igorimon was upset. "I should have remained as Titaniamon! I would have been able to prevent this!"  
"It's okay, Igori," sighed Taimon. "It's not your fault. This guy was going out of his way to be sneaky!"  
"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Matimon. "Are you gonna change?"  
"I dunno..."  
"But you're wearing your shirt and goggles," said Agumon.   
"And isn't that how you prevent the changes?" asked Biyomon. "They will keep you reminded of your 'sense of self'. --Isn't that what Igorimon said?"  
"Even if he did zap you," said Jyoumon. "There's no way you can wind up like me."  
"Um." Taimon shivered. He felt a little sore all over.  
"Isn't that right?" Jyoumon turned to Igorimon.  
"Whatever happens," said Tentomon, "there is nothing that we can do about it right now."  
"We will figure everything out in the morning," said Igorimon. "Get some sleep. All of you."  
The Digimon settled back down for the night.  
"It'll be okay, Tai," said Agumon. "I'll be here for you."  
Taimon nodded. He was exhausted. "Yeah, you're right. Things will be fine, thanks Agu." He laid back down again, and despite the odd nagging feeling that he should be wide awake with panic, Taimon had no problem falling asleep.  
  
_Notes:  
  
* Jim=Shin Jon=Shuu. I acknowledge that there are a total of 3 Kido sons. But I want to keep the English naming scheme. So, I will call the three Kido brothers: Jim, Jon & Joe. (If Fox Kids weren't so darn lazy, I am certain that they would have named the second Kido 'Jon', instead of combining the two brothers into a single 'Jim'. That pisses me off.) For those of you who don't like it, deal with it.  
  
I would like to thank MoonSheen and CyberWormmon for their ideas to get me past my writer's block. I also want to thank everyone that threatened me to get on with this story as well.   
_  



	7. Confrontation at the Laboratory of Frank...

**Digimon-Destined**  
_By Niki 'NeeP' Paradis_  
Chapter Seven: Confrontation at the Laboratory of Frankenmon  
  
Frankenmon stood alone in the dark. In one hand, he clutched the silver transmitter with the transformation.exe programs, the other hand was clenched into a fist.  
The fist shook.  
"Damn him," he muttered to himself. "How dare he...?" He looked around his small laboratory, noting all of the damage that was caused by the minions of Piedmon. "How dare he get in the way of my research?" He sighed as he thought about how close he came to accessing information about the real world --one of the rewards promised by Piedmon for his work.   
He started to pace around his laboratory. Damn Igorimon too! She was supposed to keep those transformed children at his mansion for him to pick up. But she let them go --no, she was leading them to this very laboratory, in order to restore them.  
Now he found that he was torn... Now that he had decided to forgo his employment with Piedmon, he found himself with more options than before. On one hand, he was tempted to let the Digimon-Destined return to their human forms, and battle Piedmon. But as sweet as that notion was, the idea of furthering his studies with his Digimon seemed even sweeter.   
He shrugged. He preferred to study the results of his experiments for as long as he can. But the decision of what to do with the eight new Digimon can wait --he still had some time to decide. Maybe he would be able to get another one of the former children reconfigured to completion as well. He was already pleased with the results with his Jyoumon. And he should be able to view the results of his experimentation with his Taimon shortly.  
  
When Taimon awoke, it was during the grey time before dawn. He listened for a few moments to the sounds of small digital creatures stirring, his friends' snoring and to the sounds of Igorimon stirring the fire.   
He sat up, feeling that something was different. He was relieved to find that the cramps that he was feeling the night before have gone away. He absently twisted around to straighten his shirt that had gotten tangled during his sleep. He wondered briefly if he was starting to stretch his favourite shirt out, it didn't seem to fit him properly anymore. He shrugged then got up to stretch. As he was stretching, he noticed that the hem of his shirt was down almost to his knees.   
The flash!  
Taimon brought his hands to his mouth to keep from crying out. However, his mouth was not where it was the night before. With his hand to his new snout, he turned towards where Igorimon was standing by the fire. She was looking back at him with sympathy in her eyes. Carefully, the rookie picked his way from his sleeping spot, over his friends to where Igorimon was standing. When he was just a few feet away from her, he burst into tears and ran into her arms.  
"Igorimon?" he sobbed. "What has happened to me?"  
  
Matimon stirred. His sharp hearing caught a faint, barely suppressed sob. He rubbed a large hand across his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He listened to the soft murmur of Igorimon's voice as she comforted someone. He couldn't make out any of the words, but he recognised the soothing tones that were being used. But the quiet sobbing continued. The wolf-boy Digimon could hear the fear in the other voice. Then Matimon sat up in shock as he realised that the sobbing was made by Taimon.  
He turned towards the fire and the sound of the voices. Igorimon was on her knees, rubbing the back of a yellow Digimon who wore Tai's shirt and goggles.   
"Hoo boy..." the wolf-boy Digimon murmured to himself.  
"Hmm..? What is it, Mati?" asked Gabumon sleepily.  
"Looks like there was another transformation during the night," sighed Matimon.  
"Oh?" Gabu turn to face the same direction that his partner was facing. "Poor Tai..."  
"What's the commotion all about?" asked Soramon as she sat up and stretched.  
"Shhh..." replied Gabumon. "It's Taimon."  
"Really?" asked Soramon as she turned to look at Taimon and Igorimon. "Oh, my..."  
"He really looks different, doesn't he, Soramon?" asked Biyomon.  
The feathered girl nodded.  
"I am afraid that I don't understand," commented Izimon. "He was dressed. If Frankenmon can only reconfigure the form of a Digimon-Destined when he or she is not wearing anything, then how could he reconfigure Taimon?"  
"Maybe he has gotten better at it?" suggested Meimimon.  
"Huh?" came Izi's intelligent question.  
"You know, improved on the way he can change us?"  
Izimon thought it over. It could be possible that Frankenmon improved on his programs. "Um, that may be a possibility," he conceded.  
"Or maybe we are overlooking something," suggested Tentomon.  
"What do you mean, Tento?" asked his partner.  
Tentomon pointed to something on the ground where Taimon was sleeping the night before. "I think I have found what was missing..."  
"It's his Crest," commented Agumon. "He wasn't wearing it last night. He said that the chain was rubbing at him too much last night."  
"But he was wearing everything else?" asked Matimon.  
"Well, he was wearing his shirt and goggles," said Taimon's partner.  
"So maybe the Crest has something to do with how Frankenmon can do these things to us?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"Maybe," commented Izimon.  
Jyoumon glanced at the Crest on the ground, then started to pick his way over to where Taimon and Igorimon were over by the fire.  
  
Taimon felt the last of his tears wiped away by Igorimon and he took a steadying breath. Now that the initial shock has worn off, he can be calm about what had happened to him. _So now I'm a Complete Digimon. But I am still me. Just different. _ He paused as the actuality of his situation sank in. _So, should I be scared or excited right now?_  
"Hey, Tai? You gonna be okay?" asked a voice behind him. Taimon turned around to face Jyoumon. Joe. The other completed Digimon. He managed a smile, so he didn't set Jyou worrying.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He wasn't certain if Jyoumon bought it though.  
"Well, okay. That's good. But if you want to talk..." Jyoumon didn't finish the sentence and shrugged his shoulders instead. Taimon nodded. It was moments like this when Tai was reminded that Joe's the oldest. _He always tries to look out for the others,_ he thought.  
"Thanks, Jyou," he said. "Thanks, Igorimon," he said to the Champion Digimon.  
"That's all right, dear heart," she replied. She looked around at the other Rookies and the one In-Training Digimon. "We best have our breakfast and be off," she said. "We still have a ways to go."  
"Only we're going to be late," protested Karimon. "You said so yourself, Igorimon! You said that we had to hurry last night!"  
The tall Digimon sighed. She looked a little sad. "Don't worry about it, dear. I know what to do. You will get into my Master's laboratory."  
"I hope you are right," said Karimon sincerely.  
  
Breakfast consisted of leftovers that the Digimon have carried from the previous meals. There was no time to light a fire, and barely enough time to clean up. The Digimon quickly buried the refuse. Taimon tried to help as best as he could but his shirt restricted his movements. He risked tripping over the hem of his shirt whenever he bent over.  
Igorimon noticed this.  
"Come here, Sweetie," she called softly to him. Reluctantly, Taimon walked over to her. He stood in numb shock as the taller Digimon grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She quickly folded the shirt and handed it to Matimon, who took it without comment. She bent down, gave Taimon a quick hug, then worked on straightening the headband and goggles that he still wore.  
"Why are you doing this, Igori?" asked Taimon faintly. He felt so exposed without his shirt. That and vulnerable.  
"It's all right, Sweetheart," soothed the Champion Digimon. "You still have enough on to keep yourself. But even you would have to realize that you would be having trouble walking with a shirt that doesn't fit right. Right?"  
"I guess so," the newly reconfigured Rookie sighed. It felt odd to know that he didn't need clothes anymore. He then turned and met the gazes of his companions. He inwardly grimaced at the look of sympathy from the face of every single one of them. But he wasn't certain why they were feeling sorry for him.  
Taimon as a Completed Digimon was now a bit shorter than before. His body proportions were still pretty much the same, even though his chest was now somewhat narrower. But the shape of his head was not at all humanoid. He had a long narrow snout and heavy eye ridges. His goggles rested on top of those ridges and were held in place by his large poof of hair and his slightly longer ears. His hands were now down to three digits and his feet were just a little longer.   
"Where is your Crest?" asked Igorimon as she gestured to Matimon to put Tai's shirt into Joe's bag.  
"Um, I had it..."  
"Over here, Tai!" called out Agumon. It's right where you were sleeping last night!" The smaller lizard-Digimon ran over to his partner and handed him the Tag and Crest.  
"Thanks, Agu," murmured Taimon as he tried to slip the strap of his Tag over his larger head. He then blushed a deep red as Igorimon took it away from him and slid it over his snout, head and settled it on his yellow chest. "Thanks, Igorimon."  
  
The rest of the clean up hardly took any time at all. Once it was completed, Taimon looked to his fellow Digimon.  
"Well," he said. "It's time we should be going. If we're gonna have a chance against Frankenmon, the sooner we go, the better."  
The rest of the Digimon-Destined turned away for a moment. Taimon could hear them murmuring.   
"Um, Taimon? We gotta talk about something before we do anything," said Matimon.  
"What's that?" asked the yellow Digimon.  
"I, I mean, we were wondering if it wouldn't be a good idea to let someone else take charge for a bit."  
"What do you mean, Matt?"  
"Well, you have gotten a huge shock this morning and you don't seem to be quite yourself..."  
"You're saying that because I am a Completed Digimon, I can't make decisions?!?"  
"Well, you did seemed to be freaked out. And you don't seem to have calm down yet."  
Gabumon pulled on his partner's shirt. "Mati..." he said hesitantly.   
"What are you getting at, Matt?"   
"I think what Matimon is trying to get at," began Soramon, "is that you might want to take time to make sure of yourself --At least until you are absolutely sure that you're you."  
"What do you mean?" asked Agumon.  
"Oh! I get it!" exclaimed Gomamon. "Like after Jyoumon got Completed! He went really flakey for a bit because he had trouble figuring out who he was."  
"Hey!" cried out Jyoumon.   
"Well Jyou, it's the truth."  
"Thanks..." Jyoumon shook his head and snorted.  
Izimon spoke up. "Maybe just until you are more comfortable in your new form, you could leave the decisions up to someone else. You do understand, right Taimon?"  
"But I know who I am. I'm still me, Tai! You know that!"  
Agumon went to him and reached up to put a paw on his partner's shoulder. "Tai, maybe you should just go along with it for now. It won't be for too long..."  
Taimon grunted his reluctant acceptance. He knew that there really wasn't enough time to argue about it anyway. He looked to his partner, who wasn't all that much shorter than him now. "All right. I guess it's all a matter of going where Igorimon wants us to go anyway."  
"Pretty much," agreed Agumon.  
  
They started on their way. Tempers were running high as everyone walked. Everyone seemed to be arguing with their partners, which was not normal --with the exception of Jyoumon and Gomamon. Those two were the only ones who were not arguing. Gomamon rode listlessly on his partner's back just watching the others. The answer to the question as to why everyone was so moody could be found in the local atmosphere and the feeling in the air. Like the feeling of impending doom or like the electrical charge before a heavy storm.  
"Hey! What's that?" asked Gomamon suddenly, straightening up.  
"Huh?" asked Jyoumon as he looked around.  
"I saw something in the shadow of those dead trees," said the smaller Digimon.  
"Where?" asked Matimon.  
"I see it!" shouted Tekumon as looked in the direction that Goma was pointing.  
A small round shadow was darting from tree to tree.   
"He's trying hard not to be seen," commented Palmon.  
"Well, it's not working very well," commented Biyomon. "I see him just fine." She ascended into the air and quietly made her way over to the suspicious shadow.  
"Be careful, Biyo," called Soramon quietly. The pink bird-like Digimon did not reply but nodded instead. She quietly gained on the suspicious Digimon. It wasn't until her wing scraped against the bard of one of the trees that her quarry noticed her. The two Digimon stared warily at each other for a few moments, and then the round Digimon threw a large stone at her.   
Biyomon squawked with surprise and was barely able to get out of the way in time. She then used her attack in retaliation. "**Spiral Twister!**" It was a miss, but she managed to chase him out into the open.  
Everyone was now able to see the odd Digimon. He was short and his body was a lumpy ball with knotty deformed legs and arms. He was a pale greenish grey all over.  
"You won't catch me!" he shouted to Biyomon.  
"I remember that voice!" shouted Taimon. "That him! That's the jerk who zapped me last night!!!"  
The short round Digimon started at the sound of Taimon's voice then took off.  
"Come back here!" Tai yelled again and started to run after towards the other Digimon. The strange Digimon ran some more, then he shimmered and sprouted wings. He took off into the air.  
"What the...?" yelped Agumon. "Can he do that?" he asked Tentomon.  
"I would've said no if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," replied the bug Digimon.  
Then as the strange creature flew off, Taimon fell to all fours and started to give chase after him.  
"Come back!" cried Meimimon.  
"Forget about it, Tai!" shouted Matimon. "There's no way you're gonna keep up with him!" The rest of the Digimon ran after him.  
Taimon didn't hear Matimon or the others. He loped after the odd Digimon. But even as he did so, he soon concluded on his own the exact thing that Matt was trying to tell him. There was no way that he could catch up to the odd Digimon. He also realised, after about two hundred metres of in-vain chasing, that he had been running on all fours. He stopped suddenly, then stood up and turned around to look at the others. They just looked at him.   
Taimon realised that he was another step away from being human. He was able to walk on two legs and run on four. It just seemed natural for him.   
Jyoumon grinned as he ran up to him. "Bet that felt weird the first time," he said as he sat down on the ground.   
Tai gave a weak smile back --Jyou didn't have the option to get back up on two legs in his current form.   
The lizard-Digimon gingerly bent over and set his large hands/paws on the ground. His long tail lowered until it was level with his back. The odd position felt just as natural to him as the other --it felt right. So it wasn't the position that felt weird, but the realisation that he could stand like this did. "It does feel different," he conceded to Joe. "But it doesn't hurt or anything."  
"Of course not!" snorted the white and blue Digimon. "We are what we are, and this is how we've been made, or how these bodies were made, that is..."  
"Right," agreed Taimon. He couldn't argue about how good the strong and capable the new form felt to him.   
"It isn't all that bad, is it?" asked Jyoumon with a grin.  
"I guess not." He watched as the white and blue Digimon walked back towards the group.  
  
Taimon padded around on all fours, trying to convince himself that it wasn't right. He knew that he had to keep in mind their goal and the reasons for trying to become human again. But would it be so wrong to relax and have fun in this new body of his?  
He looked towards Jyoumon again. Even though he knew who he was, Jyou also admitted to now enjoying his current situation, and his current form. He was no longer anxious to return to his old human self, and that bothered Taimon.   
How long will it take until he started to feel the same way? And would that really be a bad thing?  
Maybe it would be better for him to think about just getting to Frankenmon's lab for now, instead of fretting about his situation.  
But could he afford to do that? He remembered what happened to Jyoumon. When Joe forgot his humanity, the whole Digital World was in the greatest danger that it had ever been in. They almost lost one of the Digi-Destined for good.   
Matimon was right. There was more to leadership than just bossing everyone around. One of the things is to choose what is best for everyone --even if it goes against what one personally desires. He couldn't afford to ignore his duty.  
The rest of the gang came walking up. "You okay, Taimon?" asked Tekumon. "You really wanted to catch that guy, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but I guess it really doesn't matter," he said. "We should get to Frankenmon's lab first."  
"We will be there soon," said Igorimon. "So, I want everyone to prepare themselves." Everyone looked to the taller Digimon. This was the first time that she looked so serious. Everyone knew that she was still the sweet caretaker, but it was obvious that the gentleness was supported by an iron will. "My master will be waiting for us, and this isn't going to be easy."  
"Okay," said Tekumon. He started to scrunch down, as if he was concentrating very hard.  
"What are you doing, T.K.?" asked his brother.  
The little In-Training Digimon shimmered. "Tekumon digivolve into... **_Tiikeimon!_**" he cried out happily as he became a Rookie again. "If I hafta fight," said Tiikeimon, "it'll be easier to do it like this."  
Patamon cheered. "All right, Tiikei!"  
Matimon sighed to himself.  
  
Everyone continued walking.  
"There's going to be a fight, isn't there?" asked Karimon.   
"Yes, dear heart, there will be," said Igorimon softly.  
A sense of doom and gloom hung in the atmosphere.  
Meimimon sighed, "I hate fighting," she said. "I really hate it a whole lot."  
"It'll be all right, Mimi," consoled Palmon. "We know you do, but we really have no choice."  
"Is there anything we should know about Frankenmon's lab?" asked Izimon.  
"Are there going be any booby-traps?" asked Tentomon.  
"I will be able to lead you through the system defences," said Igori, "but you will have to be alert for other Digimon who do my Master's bidding."  
"Do you think that Lady Devimon will come back?" asked Gabumon.  
"I don't think so," replied the Champion Digimon. "I think that she's done bothering us."  
  
Lady Devimon was brooding in a deep dark corner. She had just been scolded by her liege lord and master. Piedmon reminded her that she was supposed to assist Frankenmon in the testing and retrieval of the once human Digimon, not to try and destroy them. The lashes and welts on her body gave evidence of the disciplinary action that she was subjected to. Once she submissively apologised for disobeying his orders, Piedmon then praised her for trying to anticipate his wishes and desires for being rid of the Digi-Destined.  
The contrariness of her master was nothing new to Lady Devimon. She knew that Piedmon was upset with her because she tried to interrupt his entertainment. But after he disciplined her for disobeying his orders, he let her know that he was still satisfied with her ingenuity and performance.   
The dark-lady Digimon sighed. She would do anything to keep her liege lord happy, even if it meant allowing him to take his displeasure out on her. Both the punishments and the rewards for serving him were great. She did know that occasionally she deserved to be punished, and Piedmon always knew what was right for her, or so she kept telling herself.  
But for now, and for as long as Piedmon would let her, she would sit in the dark, and heal --until the next time he called on her services. --The next time he needed her...  
  
Taimon was sulking. He trailed behind the others with Agumon as they proceeded on their way. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was sorta used to being the one who was in charge.   
He looked around at the scenery. It was getting grimmer as they walked on. The once brilliant colours were disappearing and there were more and more stretches of bare rock. There was no sign of life at all in the dead surroundings.  
"Whatcha thinking about, Tai?" asked Agumon. He remained with his friend and partner, keeping his eye on him. It was obvious to him that Taimon was concerned about something.  
"Um, nothing much," said Taimon. "I was just thinking how dead it is around here. Where are all of the other Digimon?"  
"You're right," commented Soramon. "We haven't really seen anyone else for the last while."  
"Since this morning, actually," said Biyomon. "I wonder why that it?"  
There was a thoughtful silence.   
"Whatever it is, I think it's Piedmon's fault," said Meimimon.   
"But it might be the work of Frankenmon," countered Izimon.   
"But it's definitely the work of the bad guys," said Palmon.  
"It does look evil to me," agreed Tentomon.  
"Let's just keep our minds to what's on hand," said Matimon. "There's nothing we can do here."  
"But Matimon," protested Tiikeimon, "it's so creepy around here, it's hard not to think about it."  
"You can feel it," said Karimon softly. "The Digital World is hurting." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"We'll stop it, Karimon, you'll see," comforted Gatomon, touching her on the arm.  
  
Soon they came to some ruins. If it was still night time, the ruins would definitely be a dreadful and frightening place, but as it was, even with the sun high up in the sky, they were depressing and spooky. They started to walk through them and it seemed that the remains of old buildings went on for kilometres.  
For a while, no one said anything.  
Then...  
"How can there be ruins in the Digital World?" asked Izimon. "If I understand this correctly, the Digital World is based on the internet. And that is a relatively new phenomenon."  
"True, but you have to remember," said Igorimon, "Time runs different here than it does in your world. Eons here can pass within one of your years."  
"Kinda like the mythical "Time under the water" fairy-tale," said Taimon amiably. "Only in reverse."  
Everyone turned to look at him. Taimon was walking on all fours, as if he had always done it. He looked like he was ignoring the stares that he was receiving.  
"Huh?" asked Matimon in a confused voice.  
"What do you mean, Tai?" asked Agumon.  
Taimon stood up, stretched then continued walking on two legs, his 'hands' clasped behind his head. "I remember a fairy-tale about a man who spent a day under the surface of the sea. But when he returned home, he found that a whole year has passed while he was away."  
"Creepy," replied Jyoumon.   
"But this is reversed. We can spend weeks and years here, but when we get home, only a few hours have passed in our world."  
"What are these ruins, Igorimon?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"I am not certain," replied the tall Digimon. "There is a legend about a place where the Creators of the Digital World stayed as they did the planning. It would be nice if this was the place, but no one even knows."  
"If that's true, then it's sad that this place is in ruins," said Palmon softly.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So, Frankenmon's lab is somewhere around here?" asked Matimon.  
"Yes. These ruins are usually left alone by all other Digimon. My master is usually able to work in peace."  
"So now we gotta find a door, right?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"But how do we begin?" asked Gabumon.  
"Yeah," agreed Agumon. "Where do we start looking?"  
"Don't start going off by yourselves," cried out Taimon.   
"I guess you're right," mused Izimon. "Smaller groups would be easier for Frankenmon or any other evil Digimon to pick us off. But how big should we form our groups, then?"   
"Groups of four," suggested Soramon. "That way there will be four teams."  
"I wonder if there's anything around here worth eating," sighed Agumon as he started to rub his stomach.  
"Yeah," agreed Patamon as he looked towards his partner. "I'm getting hungry."  
"Me too," said Tiikeimon.  
"We'll look for food as well," said Gabumon.  
"Good luck," muttered Jyoumon. "I doubt there's anything around here at all. Everything's dead around here."  
"Stuff it, Jyou," snapped Gomamon.   
"Calm down, dear ones," soothed Igorimon. "Now is not the time to argue."  
"Just be alert for anything," commented Taimon.   
  
Igorimon waited alone in the centre of a clearing with her bag and Joe's. She appeared to be thinking really hard about something. She shook herself as she heard the first of the four groups reporting in.  
"Any luck, Sweetie?" asked Igorimon to Izimon, who led his group.  
"None at all," muttered the bug-boy Digimon. "If it's in the area that we searched, it must be very well hidden."  
"Hopefully, one of the other groups will find the entrance," suggested Palmon.  
"Hopefully before someone finds us," said Tentomon.  
"Don't say that," admonished Meimimon. "You make me very nervous when you say things like that."  
"Sorry."  
"Sit down and take a break, dear ones," said Igorimon. "We'll find it soon."  
  
Matimon grumbled as he pushed aside another unhealthy looking bush. He hated the smell of decay and the ancient mould spoors were irritating his nose somewhat. He grumbled as he stepped on some old thorns with his bare feet. He winced as one of them punched through his sole. He lifted his foot and gritted his teeth as he fought no to swear --He had to set an example for Tiikeimon. He grumbled as he pulled out a 3 centimetre thorn.  
"Hey, Tiikeimon, Patamon!" cried out Gabumon. "Do you see anything?"  
The two winged Digimon circled around the area that was assigned to them. But all they saw were the tumbled rocks of the old buildings, and the bushes and trees that grew over them.  
"Nothing," muttered Tiikei.  
"Not a single thing," agreed Patamon.  
"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary," commented Matimon. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary either."  
"Let's look a little longer before heading back," said Gabu. "Maybe we have overlooked something."  
  
"I'm getting burrs in my fur," muttered Jyoumon as he pushed aside some bushes. "And I haven't found anything that looks like a secret entrance."  
"But that's the whole point, Jyoumon," chirped Biyomon. "If it was easy to find, then there is not much point in making it a secret entrance, right?"  
"She's got a point, Jyou..." chuckled Gomamon.  
Jyoumon blew a raspberry at his partner. Gomamon returned the favour.  
"Knock it off, you two," admonished Soramon from her perch in a nearby tree. "We got to concentrate on finding the entrance."  
"We're working on it," said Goma. "But I'm built too low to the ground to see much besides all of these bushes."  
"And they're covered with burrs --Ow!" grumbled Jyou as he pulled the offending flora bit out of his fur.  
"We're almost done covering the area," encouraged Biyo. "Just a little longer, boys!"  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"We've been over this area already, Tai," said Agumon. "And there has been no sign of anything to eat."  
"And no sign of that entrance either," grumbled Gatomon.  
"It has to be around here somewhere," said Karimon. "Igorimon has to be telling the truth."  
"We'll find it," said Taimon. "Some one will. We're running out of places to look."  
"Hey!" said Agumon suddenly. "There's something over there..." He pointed to a shadow between a rock and a dead tree. The shadow jumped at the sound of Agumon's voice. A familiar shape revealed itself to the group.  
"It's that Digimon again!" shouted Taimon.   
"You won't get me!" shouted the strange round being. "My master has commanded me not to hurt you, unless you get too close to his lab but he also said that I should not be caught by you yet."  
"Your master?" asked Gatomon.  
"Yes," replied the small grey Digimon. I am 'Igormon'. I am the latest to have been created by him to serve his needs."  
Taimon suddenly went on all fours, and charged after the small Digimon. His snout was in the face of the other as he growled. "Frankenmon's your master, isn't he? You changed me last night on his orders, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did. You should feel honoured to have your new form. As a Completed Digimon, you are now incapable of fulfilling the Prophesy. You are now safe from Lord Piedmon, as he should have no interest in you."   
"That's what you meant last night?" asked Taimon, taken aback.  
"Of course. What did you think I meant?"  
"Uh..."   
"What's going on, Tai?" asked Karimon. "Is he a bad guy?" She started to walk towards her brother.  
"I dunno..."  
"Good," said Igormon. "Perhaps I can save her from Lord Piedmon as well." He reached around and pulled out something familiar and silver.  
"NO!!!" shouted Taimon, and with his paw, he knocked the small round Digimon away. "Kari! Get back! He means to zap you!"  
Karimon stopped at her brother's warning. She started to back away, but Igormon got up and pushed by Taimon and started to charge towards her.   
Karimon was turned to run, but Igormon was starting to catch up to her. However, before the little Digimon reached her, Gatomon intervened with a swift kick.   
"Hands off!" she shouted as her foot made contact with the other Digimon's face. Igormon rolled away, but instead of coming back for more, he put two stubby digits to his mouth and made a shrill whistle.  
"'Freismon'!" he called. "Prepare to battle!"  
The was a loud crunching sound as if there was a huge form pushing its way through dead trees.  
"Erk," squeaked Taimon.  
"Tai," suggested Agumon. "I think now would be a good time to regroup with the others..."  
"Right." The four Digimon ran back towards the group.  
  
Igorimon and the others heard the shouting of Taimon and his group.   
"I wonder if Tai has been successful," mused Izimon to himself. He looked towards the noise coming from a spot in the dead trees. But he soon saw that Tai and the others were yelling and screaming as they burst through the bushes.  
"Somehow, I very much doubt it," replied Tentomon.  
"We've got company guys!" shouted Agumon.  
"Get ready to fight!" shouted Taimon.  
Everyone scrambled to their feet.   
Matimon growled. "You were supposed to stay OUT of trouble!" He assumed a dominant position: feet spread apart, and hands on hips. He towered over Taimon who was currently on all fours.   
Taimon stood up on his hind legs and landed a punch on Matt's face. "This is NOT the time to argue, Matt! We deal with this first, then we'll fight!" he snarled.  
The wolf-boy Digimon looked as if he wanted to retort, then he reconsidered. "You're right," he conceded.  
"What is it?" asked Gomamon.  
"Igormon called it Freismon," replied Gatomon.  
"Igormon?" asked Tiikeimon.  
"Later," muttered Taimon. "This first. Explanations will come afterwards."  
Everyone nodded and prepared themselves.  
  
A huge Digimon came crashing through the trees.   
"Always through the trees..." sighed Meimimon. "Why don't they come from a different direction?"  
"Maybe it's because he's one of Frankenmon's henchmen-Digimon," suggested Izimon. "He doesn't seem to spend too much time tinkering with their creativity."  
"You mean that they all lack the ability to be original?" questioned Tentomon.  
The gang was looking at a 10 foot tall humanoid Digimon that appeared to be made out of solid ice. He was translucent in colour and sported what seemed to be huge crystal cylinders on each of his shoulders. The eyes were a cold blue. The Digimon in question didn't seem able to speak coherently, but instead roared like a beast.  
"He doesn't look bright enough to be original," said Taimon. "This shouldn't be too much of a problem for us who can attack with fire! Right, Agu?" He grinned a toothy grin at his partner.  
"Right, Tai!" agreed Agumon, who then wasted no time. "**Pepper Breath!**" A well aimed fireball went towards the head of the ice giant.  
Tai followed up with his own attack. "**Petit Fire!**" he shouted and went for the knees of the monster, figuring that it would be easier to deal with it once it was brought down.   
But neither fireball attack reached the giant Digimon. About a foot out from the body of the ice giant a field of icy mist put out the fires.  
"What the...?" exclaimed Taimon.   
"It didn't work?" asked Gabumon in disbelief.   
"It's just not powerful enough," said Agumon.  
"Just attack!" shouted Matimon.  
The rookies made their attack. Gomamon, Gatomon and Karimon stood back, knowing that their attacks have no use in the type of battle that they were fighting.   
Jyoumon let out with his water attack. "**Fountain Spray!**" The water made it through the mist, but when it hit the ice giant, it froze, and the Digimon grew larger.   
"Whoa! Knock it off, Jyou!" shouted Matimon. "He's just getting bigger!"  
"**Spiral Twister!**" shouted Biyomon. Spiral energy twisted towards the giant Digimon.  
"**Wind Blade!**" shouted Soramon. She let loose with her energy attack. However, the air attacks had no affect on the Freismon. They were hoping to buffet him enough so he could lose his balance, but the attacks weren't strong enough to do so.  
Both insectoid Digimon rose into the air.  
"**Shocker Spray!**" shouted Izimon.  
"**Super Shocker!**" cried out Tentomon. The electrical attacks made it through the cold mist barrier, and managed to hit the body of their enemy. Small chips came off the icy surface of the giant Digimon but did little else.  
"**Boom Bubble!**" yelled Patamon from the air, spitting out his sonic attack.  
"**Thunder Clap!**" Tiikeimon shouted as he brought his hands together in his own attack. The sonic attack struck the huge Digimon and his body rang like a crystal bell. Fine cracks appeared along the icy surface of the enemy Digimon.  
"**Blue Blaster!**" shouted Gabumon.  
"**Glowing Blaze!**" shouted Matimon. But the blue flames were also stopped by the freezing mist.  
Blue energy formed around the cylinders on Freismon's shoulders. "**Crystal Clusters!**" he shouted and huge sharp shards of ice shot out of the shoulder mounted ice guns. The crystals then shattered into smaller ice needles and continued towards the Digimon. The rookies tried to stop as many of the deadly needles as they could, but there knew that there were too many to stop. There were cries of pain as some of the un-destroyed ice needles made contact with their targets.  
Excited by the effectiveness of his attack, Freismon let loose with another barrage of the deadly needles.  
"**Shield of Light!**" shouted Igorimon. The energy shield managed to block most of the icy darts, and the rookies were able to destroy the rest of them.  
"That's great, Igorimon!" shouted Tiikeimon.  
"But it's not enough," said Soramon.  
"Then we gotta Digivolve!" shouted Taimon. "Our stronger attacks should be able to take that thing out!"  
It was tough for the Rookies to digivolve as their opponent did not ease up on his attacks. There was only so many needles that Igorimon could stop before she became exhausted. And that time would not be long coming.   
  
Karimon, Gomamon and Gatomon were hiding behind some trees.  
"I hate this, " growled Gatomon. "I want to get right in there and attack." She looked to her partner. "I'm sorry, Kari, but our friends are in danger, and I can't sit on the sidelines anymore."  
"And I know that if I digivolve, I'd be able to help Jyoumon." Gomamon dashed out from the protective shelter. He digivolved along the way.  
"Gomamon digivolve into... **_ Ikkakumon!_**" The large sheepdog/walrus like Digimon dashed towards the huge Digimon.   
"**Harpoon Torpedo!**" he shouted and let loose with his rockets. The force of the impacts of the rockets shook the huge Digimon. While the opponent was distracted, a few more Digimon were able to digivolve into Champions.  
"Gabumon digivolve into... _**Garurumon!**_"  
"Soramon digivolve into... **_Soranamon!_**"  
"Palmon digivolve into... **_Togemon!"_** It appeared that Freismon was smarter than he looked, for he concentrated on the Digimon who would have the greatest chance of harming him if they got a chance to digivolve into something more powerful.  
"I'm going in!" said Gatomon. "Gatomon digivolve into... _**Angewomon!**_" The graceful angel flew off to join the fray.   
"Be careful!" shouted Karimon.  
Angewomon flew over the head of their opponent, and let loose with her attack!  
"**Celestial Arrow****!****"** The beam of energy created a crack into the hard surface of the enemy.   
Jyoumon saw the opportunity to get Igorimon out of the line of fire. "Let's go, Igorimon! We got to get you somewhere safe!" His teeth grabbed gently on the hem of the lady Digimon and he gave a slight pull.  
"But what about the others?" she asked, reluctant to leave the Digimon that she volunteered to care for.  
"We can watch ourselves," yelled Soranamon. "You and Jyou gotta take cover!"  
"Me?" yelped Jyoumon.   
"Yeah, you, Joe!" yelled Ikkakumon. "Protect Igorimon instead!"   
"Right!" Jyoumon gave another tug on Igorimon's dress hem. "C'mon Igori!"  
"All right," she consented finally.  
The two Digimon made their way back to where Karimon was hiding.  
"**Crystal Cluster!**" A cluster of ice crystals made its way towards the two retreating Digimon. Jyoumon retaliated and encased the ice crystal with his water attack, freezing all of the needles together. It was easier for them to avoid the ice ball afterwards. Quickly, they reached the trees where Karimon was hiding.  
Joe looked over his shoulder at the battle he just ran from. He felt bad about not participating, but he did realise that there was no possible way for him to participate --even as Joaiomon. His Pressure Spray attack would hinder the efforts of the others and he couldn't possibly get close enough to use his Claw Attack. He figured that if he was to help, he would have to figure out another way to do it.  
  
With her Celestial Arrow attack, Angewomon was able to distract the huge Digimon from using his cluster attack. A couple more Digimon managed to reach Champion status.  
"Izimon digivolve into... **_Koushiromon!_**" The larger Digimon now started to use his Static Burst attack.  
"Biyomon digivolve into... **_Birdramon!_**" The large bird creature let loose with her Meteor Wing attack. Both attacks left tough marks on the Digimon, but to their astonished dismay, the injuries quickly froze over and healed. All of the battle damage that Freismon sustained had managed to heal. It was discouraging for the others.  
Taimon and Agumon were busy dodging attacks. They both were trying to catch a moment to Digivolve, but were too occupied. The others were doing a great job attacking, but it didn't seem to be doing much to the opponent. But now that Birdramon and Koushi --uh, Izzy were attacking from the air, the chance to digivolve seemed to be coming up. Now, a good chunk of the ice clusters were being destroyed before they shattered.  
But then the giant ice Digimon was starting to realise that he needed to use a different attack. "**Frozen Tear Beams!**" he shouted and cold blue energy shot from his eyes. This blue beam was hard to stop and everything that was hit by it became covered with ice. And unlike the Crystal Cluster attack, the firing beams were not intermittent. They were always going.  
The beam of frozen energy struck out at the flying Digimon. As it struck various parts of their anatomy, they became iced over, and the freezing pain made it difficult to manoeuvre through the air.  
Karimon watched in horror with Jyoumon and Igori as the beam of ice struck at her partner. Angewomon's wings were suddenly caked in ice and she came crashing to the ground. She screamed out at the sound of contact. But Angewomon struggled to her feet, shaking her wings to free them from their icy covering. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
Then the ice beam struck at Taimon, covering the rookie completely with ice. "Tai!!!" she shouted as the giant Digimon started to march towards the now helpless Digimon. Agumon was trying to free his partner with his Pepper Breath, but Taimon wasn't thawing out fast enough. Freismon came closer and closer and raised one foot on top of her brother...  
"No!!!" shrieked the small cat-girl Digimon as she ran towards her brother. Panic and fear overcame her caution. She knew exactly what she had to do...  
"Karimon Digivolve into... _**Hikarimon!**_" And suddenly, the small cat girl was replaced by a catlike woman with huge wings. She took into the air and physically flew into Freismon, knocking him aside at the last moment.  
"Kari!" shouted Angewomon. Not in anger or fear, but in surprise. Who would expect such a direct attack from quiet, demure Kari?  
Agumon managed to thaw out his partner and dragged him back a few feet.  
"Are you okay Tai?" he asked.  
"I think I want my shirt back now..." chattered Taimon. "I'm freezing."  
"Maybe after the battle," suggested Agumon. "Right now would be a great time to digivolve."  
"Right!"  
They both stood up.  
"Taimon digivolve into... _**Taichimon!**_"   
"Agumon digivolve into... _**Greymon!**_"  
The two fire breathing Digimon started to press their attack, however, Freismon would counter the fireballs with his ice beam and a puff of steam would result. The other attacks from the others that did make contact with the giant Digimon left their mark only briefly. The scars would freeze over and be as if they never were. But with the damage caused by the fireballs, the large Digimon was finally starting to slow down. But even then, Freismon seemed to still get his hits in, and many a Digimon would find an appendage suddenly numb and covered with ice.  
"Tiikeimon digivolve into... _**Takerumon!**_"  
"Patamon digivolve into... _**Angemon!**_"  
The two Digimon of Hope made it into the air. They launched their attacks on the Digimon below them.  
"**Sonic Scream!**" shrieked Takerumon. The attack managed to shake the icy crystal body and make it ring like a bell. Huge cracks became evident just for a moment until they froze over again.  
"**Hand of Fate!**" yelled Angemon as he blasted his beam of light towards Freismon. However, the light bounced right off the icy body without doing any damage.  
  
Jyoumon and Igorimon watched from afar. Jyou snorted. "There's gotta be a better way to fight this guy," he muttered.   
Igorimon sighed as she repositioned the bag that she carried. Jyoumon eyed the bad with a flash of sudden inspiration.  
"Hey! Are all of your cooking spices in there?" he asked her.  
"Well, yes. But why do you want to know about that right now?" She hesitantly removed the bag and placed it in front of him.  
"I have got an idea," he said as he rummaged around with his nose in the bag. Igorimon kept her eyes on the others.  
Then suddenly, Jyoumon dashed off to the battle.   
"Jyoumon digivolve into... _**Joaiomon!**_"  
  
All of the Digimon who were fighting, the champions and rookies, were having a hard time of it. With Freismon's ability to heal himself of most of the inflected damages, they were at a loss on how to defeat their foe.  
Then Joaiomon dashed in. He rushed at the huge ice giant with something in one of his huge hands. Freismon tried to aim his eye beams at him, but he was dashing between various rocks and trees and so far succeeded in not being hit.   
"Joe! What are you doing!" yelled Yamatomon. "You don't have an attack that will work."  
"Trust me!" shouted Joaiomon. "I know what I am doing!" He dashed under the legs of the huge Digimon. Freismon's Frozen Tears Attack followed him, and when the beam hit his own legs, Freismon managed to encase them with frozen plant life as thick ice formed around the long dead grass and old bushes at his feet.  
The blue Digimon dashed up the trunk of a dead tree. He took careful aim, and threw Igorimon's salt shaker at the head of the ice-Digimon. The fragile container broke open on contact, spilling its contents out. White crystals started to dissolve on contact.  
Freismon howled in pain and clutched his head.  
"Salt?" asked Garurumon in disbelief.  
Koushiromon cheered from the air. "Good thinking, Joaiomon!" he shouted.   
"Of course!" laughed Soranamon. "Salt melts ice, and it can't refreeze."  
"We've got him now!" shouted Meimimon. She digivolved. "Meimimon digivolve into... _**Entomimon**_!" She then used her Pine Bullets attack to start chipping at the surface of the huge Digimon.  
Everyone attacked Freismon at once. Without the capability to refreeze, the huge Digimon was slowly pounded into a huge slush puddle that vanished into shimmering pixels.  
  
Igormon watched as the last of the pixels faded. He shrugged. He didn't think that Freismon would be able to destroy the Digimon, but it was quite an educating experience watching them fight. He was impressed by the quick thinking of the Joaiomon. He then turned and disappeared into the rubble and underbrush.   
  
In a huge puddle of salty mud, all of the Digimon, except Igorimon collapsed, and shimmered back into their rookie forms. Even Hikarimon returned to Karimon without devolving all the way to an In-Training stage. They panted for a moment, knowing that they couldn't do so for long.   
Everyone knew that they couldn't afford to waste any more time.   
"Let's get going," said Kari. "We have to get going again."  
"But didn't anyone see anything?" asked Soramon.  
"When we were running back here with Freismon chasing us, I did notice a signpost," said Karimon as she panted.  
"That may help," said Igorimon brightly. "Can you take me to it, dear?"  
"You bet."  
"Let's go, everyone," said Igori to her charges.  
Everyone struggled to their feet with a groan and proceeded to follow her.  
  
Frankenmon watched through his dimensional tear. He had just come back into his lab from his little errand that he just had to run. He noticed that his experimental Digimon minions have been working hard and managed to get most of the destruction caused earlier cleaned up.   
He was sitting in his favourite chair as he watched the scene before him. He snorted. Why would these former children choose to go back to their original forms? They were so dull, so plain... With the exception of minor things like the colour of their hair or eyes, they all looked the same.  
Perhaps if he were to talk to them, face to face. But he couldn't go as he was.  
  
In the middle of the overgrown old streets, was the signpost. On it were the markings that made up the Digi-World written language. Igorimon brightened when she saw it. "I remember this!" she exclaimed. "It's not much further now. I just need to read it..."  
They stopped for a moment as Igorimon took a moment to read the writing on the signs.  
"How long is this gonna take?" asked Matimon impatiently. "We don't have time for this. We're already late as it is!"  
"Matt, please calm down," protested Gabumon.   
"Yes, I know we're late. My Master already knows that we are coming," said Igorimon absently.  
"Then why..?"  
"Because Igorimon needs to read the signs so she can figure out where to go next," said Tiikeimon hotly. "Weren't you paying attention?!?"  
"But..."  
Taimon faced Matimon. "Ease up, Matt! Everyone's exhausted anyway. Relax and take a break already! If we're dead tired when we get there, then Frankenmon's gonna have an even bigger upper-hand than he would if we get there otherwise."  
"So, it would be to our advantage to rest," suggested Tentomon.   
"Yeah, yeah..."   
"We don't have that much time left~!" shrieked Karimon.   
"Yes, Karimon is correct," agreed Igorimon. "We don't have much time. If anyone has anymore food left, now is the time to eat. We have to face my Master quickly." She returned her attention to the signpost.  
"A ten minute break should be sufficient," suggested Izimon. The others agreed and quickly raided the _Last Resort Stash_ that was kept in Joe's duffle bag.  
  
Igormon watched them from the shadows.  
  
Everyone sat on the ground, resting.  
Taimon sighed. He was already comfortable with his new form. "You know something?" he said to no one in particular. "I am going to miss being a Digimon."  
Matimon nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's gonna be a real let down to go back to being an ordinary kid again after all this."  
"I'm gonna miss being able to fly," said Izimon as he checked the strap on his computer bag again.  
"I'll be happy to take you up in the air, Izzy," said Tentomon.  
"The same goes for me, Sora," chimed in Biyomon. "Whenever you want."  
"Thanks, Biyo," said Soramon with a sad smile.   
"But it just won't be the same," finished Izimon. "It would have been prodigious to be able to spend more time just to study everything in the Digi-World. I would be able to go places that I can't as a human."  
"I am gonna miss being able to swim," said Jyoumon.  
"I'll teach ya how to swim, Jyou!" cheered Gomamon. "I'd be a great teacher!"  
Jyoumon looked sceptical. "We'll see..."  
The other Digimon continued to talk amongst themselves in regards to the imminent return to normalcy. Igorimon took another look at their surroundings. The jumbled piles of stones, the moss and the mould didn't look at all inviting. But she was looking for something specific.   
Tiikeimon noticed this. "What are you looking for, Igori?" he asked.  
"A specific landmark, dear one," said Igorimon absently.  
"Maybe we can help," offered Patamon.   
"Thank you Sweetie, but I think I have found it." She pointed towards a large boulder that rested against a small hill.  
"Why were you looking at the sign, Igorimon?" asked Karimon as she tried to make sense of the odd symbols.  
"Well," said Igorimon. "I needed to get my bearings. This sign helped me a lot."  
"What does it say?" asked Izimon.  
Tentomon flew up to the top of the signpost and pointed to a specific sign. "This one says: 'Frankenmon's Secret Lab'."  
Everyone around him did a face-fault.   
"If there is a sign pointing to the place, how can it be a secret lab?" asked Matimon incredulously.  
"Well, Mati," said Gabumon in a reasonable voice. "The sign says that the Secret Lab is that way. What else could it be?"  
"So that bolder must be the lab," agreed Agumon. "Or at least that's where the entrance is."  
The Digimon turned towards the boulder. As they took a step towards it, the boulder vanished, revealing a door. The door opened and Igormon stepped out. All of the Digimon got ready for battle.  
"Wait," said the short round Digimon. "I don't want to fight."  
"Could've fooled us," said Taimon as he got up from his four footed position so he could loom over the other Digimon better. "I want to talk," said Igormon. "To all of you."   
"But you just sent a monster Digimon after us," exclaimed Meimimon.   
"What makes you think that we're going to believe that you only want to talk?!?" asked Palmon.   
The round Digimon walked up to them and sighed. "Yes," he said. "It's true that I did send Freismon to attack, but it was only so I could make notes. There was no doubt that you were going to win against him."  
"What do you want with us?" asked Matimon shortly.  
"I want to help you," said Igormon.  
"Like the way that you helped me?!?" exclaimed Taimon.   
"Exactly. As a Digimon, you no longer are able to fulfil the Prophesy and are no longer a threat to Piedmon. And if you are no longer a threat to him, there is no reason for him to keep on trying to delete you."  
"But that would meant that Piedmon would win," said Tiikeimon. "Then the Digi-World would be destroyed."  
"We can't have that!" cried Patamon.  
"But how do you know that the Digital World would be destroyed?" asked the round Digimon.  
"Gennai said so," said Palmon.  
"And you believe that senile old man?"  
"He's been right so far," replied Soramon. "So why would we start to doubt him now?"  
"Frankenmon has spent a long time studying the Digital World and how it's affected by certain situations and circumstances. For instance," he pointed to Izimon, "I am certain that you have received a virus on occasion on your computer, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"   
"Then you are aware that some viruses are highly destructive, capable of wiping out all information, and that there are other types of viruses that are benign, they don't destroy."  
"Are you implying that Piedmon, as a Viral Digimon, is benign?" asked Izimon in an incredulous tone of voice. "Somehow I highly doubt it."  
"Well, he hasn't seemed to be very benign so far," said Meimimon. "Look at this destruction! He would definitely destroy the Digi-World if no one stops him!"  
"Everything would be destroyed, even you," said Karimon. "You can't really support him, can you?"  
Igormon sighed. "Of course I don't support him."  
"But what about Frankenmon?" asked Jyoumon. "Why is he going along with Piedmon?"  
"Originally, Piedmon had promised access to the Human world. But now Frankenmon had quit his service to Piedmon, ever since the Dark Master has turned on him."  
"How can you be sure?" asked Gabumon.   
"I can show you how," replied Igormon. "Igormon digivolve into... _**Frankenmon!**_" And the small round Digimon was replaced by the evil scientist. He smiled an oily smile at the Digimon before him. "As you can see, I can be absolutely certain of what Frankenmon's status of employment is."  
The Rookies in front of him were truly dismayed. Some of them tried to attack, but were held in place somehow. Only limited movement was allowed. This allowed the tall Digimon to continue on without interruption.  
"I must admit that I am torn between two decisions. One of them is to restore your original shapes and allow the Prophesy a chance to follow through to its conclusion --with the destruction of Piedmon. But there is no certain guarantee that you would succeed in this. As human children, you are all soft and weak." Faces went red with anger, but before any of them could burst out, Frankenmon continued. "As Digimon, even this half-developed state that most of you Destined are currently in, you have capabilities that serve you well. I am truly reluctant to change you back to the poor unimaginative forms that you held before."  
"But I liked my human self," said Meimimon finally. "I was pretty."  
Frankenmon sighed as if he was disappointed. "Perhaps you were pretty enough in a limited way," he said to her. "But you could be beautiful. A true rose among Digimon. You all could be magnificent, like Jyoumon and Taimon here, with strong unique bodies that suit them." He gestured to the both of them. Jyoumon growled.   
"I think that I will continue my studies on you all. And I shall find a way to preserve the Digital World without resorting to the Prophesy." He brought out the familiar silver wand. Everyone tensed up. "You will thank me later, believe me."  
There was a flash of brilliant white light.  
  
Taimon woke up. He was lying on a cold cement floor next to Agumon. His partner was unconscious and mumbling to himself. Tai sat up and looked around the dim room. He saw Gomamon and Jyoumon still out cold. He looked around for the rest of his friends. He saw Digimon that were familiar, yet different. His heart almost stopped as the suddenly realised what he was seeing.  
Soramon hesitantly stood up and stretched her new clawed wings, and proceeded to look herself over. Her yellow beak clicked in surprise as she realised that had diminished in size. She ran her claws through the feathers on her head, noting the lack of protruding ears, and that her hair had been completely replaced with sleek pink feathers. She flapped her new wings and gave a small gasp of delight as she rose off the ground. Then she settled and proceeded to wake Biyomon.  
Matimon was examining his new tail. It was long and striped. He ruefully rubbed his muzzle as he scratched his ear with a thick hind leg. He stood up, took note of his shorter stature and sighed. Then he looked to his partner. Once he verified that Gabumon was all right, he then turned to Tiikeimon.  
Tiikeimon was surprised to find that had shrunk a bit and that he had paws. His blonde hair had lightened to match the colour of the fur on his belly. His face had pushed out a bit and had become a muzzle. He sat on his hind legs as he ran his tongue over his double rows of sharp white teeth. Patamon watched his partner silently.  
Izimon was doing an inspection of himself, with the help of Tentomon. The bug-boy Digimon seemed to have gone through the least changes, but he had apparently lost about two feet in height. Only his face retained its pinkish colour but his nose seemed to have flatten out. His arms, legs and torso had all gained that black suede appearance that he had as Koushiromon. His wings have grown even longer, giving him an almost faery-like appearance.  
Meimimon was crying over the loss of her hair, one of her biggest vanities. Instead pink petals formed a cap in the shape of an un-opened flower. Her hands and arms have flattened out, and resembled broad leaves with delicate green thorns or claws on the end. Palmon was trying to calm her down. Fortunately it didn't take very long for her to convince Meimimon she was still very pretty even though she wasn't human like anymore.  
Gatomon was trying to wake Karimon up. The pale yellow Digimon was now more cat-like in appearance. She shrunk a bit and her body had rounded out very slightly. Her whiskers twitched slightly on the end of her muzzle as if she was having a nightmare. And when she licked at her whiskers with her longer, rougher tongue, she revealed extremely sharp teeth. A stripe of fur the same colour of her hair ran along the back of her spine and down her tail. Other than that, she still seemed very humanoid. She finally opened her green eyes and saw his expression.   
"Tai?" she asked with a touch of fear in her voice.   
He went over to her and held her. "It will be all right, Kari. Don't be frightened." He realised as he looked at his sister again and at the others that the only thing that any of them was wearing, except for Joe, was their Crests. Jyoumon also wore the collar that was given to him by Igorimon.  
Frankenmon's voice echoed throughout the room. "How is everyone doing?" he asked in an oily pleasant voice.  
Taimon as he leaped up. "What did you do to them?!?" he shouted as he spread his arm to indicate all of his companions. "Why are you doing this to us?!?"  
Frankenmon's voice came out of the edge of the light. "As I said earlier, I am protecting you from Piedmon, and I am continuing with my experiment."  
"You do realise that you have doomed the Digital World," said Igorimon from somewhere in the shadows, "don't you?"  
"Not at all, Igorimon dear. I will find a way to work this out. But I am very angry with you, dear Igorimon. You have disobeyed me again. I said that you were to keep the Digimon-Destined at the manor until I came to pick them up, but instead you have taken them all out on a long pointless trek to find this laboratory and to undo the work that I have done. I am truly disappointed."  
"But this is wrong," she whispered. "They are not supposed to be like this..."  
"Well, perhaps. But why don't we let them decide for themselves?"  
The room darkened even more, and a spotlight shone down on each Digimon-Destined.   
"Tai!" cried out Agumon as he ran to join his partner.   
Gatomon edged closer to Karimon.  
Matimon and Tiikeimon held onto each other, and their partners held onto them.  
Gomamon huddled under Jyoumon.  
Izimon and Tentomon stood side by side.  
Meimimon held onto Palmon and Soramon and Biyomon joined them.  
No one could move for the fear that they were feeling.  
Soon the room was completely dark, except for the spotlights. The silence became louder, it seemed, but not quite as loud as the sound of their own beating hearts.  
  
Tiikeimon huddled in his brother's arms. He could hear Frankenmon's voice as if it spoke to his very soul.  
"Tell me something," the voice hissed softly. "Do you really want to go back to being the littlest one? The tag-along? The useless one? Haven't you spent enough time being the one that everyone has to look out for? Isn't it much nicer to be able to fight your own battles? To be able to lend a hand? To be equal of everyone around you? Do you want to give that up Tiikeimon?"  
Tiikeimon squeezed his eyes shut, yet the tears leaked through. Then there was the sound of heavy footsteps as Frankenmon went to someone else.  
  
Jyoumon heard the footfalls come closer to him. He was tempted to run, but with Gomamon in between his ankles, he couldn't safely step away.  
"Everyone knew that Joe Kido was afraid of everything, wasn't that right?" Jyoumon closed his eyes, but that didn't stop the voice nor the fear. "He was always afraid of new experiences. Always afraid of never being up to the challenge, wasn't he? And also afraid of what would happen if he didn't do what he was told. Everyone knew that Joe would do as he was told --he was afraid of saying 'no'. Now look at yourself, Jyoumon. With such a strong capable body, you can handle anything. And with such a body, you are now free from the grim future that was laid out for the human boy. You don't have to do anything that you don't have to. Do you really want to go back and be that sad boy?"   
  
"You said that you were pretty as a human," said Frankenmon into Meimimon's mind. "But you are beautiful now. As promised, you are now a rose among Digimon. And you will never decay --Everyone knows that the humans lose their beauty as time rolls on. Mimi would one day be an old woman, but Meimimon will always be as beautiful as she is now. Think about it."  
  
"Knowledge is a quest without end. You and I both know it, Izimon. And there is definitely something exciting of being the first to find something new. But there's only so much that you can learn as the human --You are aware of that, right? Already you have learned so much about Digimon first hand, and now you have the capabilities of pursuing that knowledge even further. Do you want to give up this chance of a lifetime?"  
  
"I watched you just now, Soramon. I saw you test your new wings. I noticed your delight. You do realise that you can only keep them as a Digimon, right my dear? Humans don't have wings. Stay as you are and you can constantly live your dream of flight. Sora would only dream of flying. How badly do you want to change back with such a thing to lose?"  
  
"After a long time, two brothers are brought together, supposedly for only a week, but now there is a chance for the two brothers to be together forever." Matimon clutched his brother tighter. "Perhaps you could become human again and save the Digital World. Then you would have to go home and be separated again. Matt would have his brother taken away from him again, but Matimon could be at his brother's side forever. Think of what you would sacrifice."  
  
Karimon whimpered in her brother's arms as the heavy footfalls of Frankenmon came towards them. "How about you Karimon? I understand that there was once a human girl name Kari who was sickly most of the time. One of the greatest risks that this little girl would face was a human sickness called pneumonia and this risk would be brought to mind almost every time she sneezed." Karimon sniffled. "But did you know that a Digimon is not capable of catching such a human illness. As Karimon, you have a strong healthy body that will never become ill and you would be able to do the same activities as your brother. No more being left behind. Now, doesn't that sound nice?"  
  
Taimon growled as Frankenmon's voice washed over him and his sister. "And what about you Taimon? You were the first one to embrace the existence of a Digimon. Much more enjoyable than being plain old Tai, isn't it? And for you, no goal is as much fun as the journey, isn't that right? And you have reached your goal. You have made it to my laboratory and now I am giving you a choice. Who would you rather be? Tai? Or Taimon? But keep in mind that one of these choices could mean the end of all of the adventures."  
  
Hollow footsteps echoed across the room as Frankenmon walked back to the one end. "These are the choices that I give you. If you decide to remain Digimon, all you have to do is to cast aside your Crests and give up the Prophesy."  
Taimon clutched at the Tag that hung around his neck.  
"I shall leave you to think about it for a bit. But I am certain that you will see things my way."   
Then the lights came on. Frankenmon was gone. Taimon got up and walked around the room, checking on the others. Besides having a stunned and upset look on their faces, they all seemed fine. But Tai had the feeling that he was forgetting something important. He listened to the voices of his friends as he tried to figure out what was wrong.  
"I'm so short," said Izimon to his partner. "How can this be to my advantage?"  
"Well," replied Tentomon thoughtfully, "you can go into places that most can't now. I have heard tales of Digimon that live in small caves on the side of cliffs. You can investigate that."  
"Gee Tiikei," said Matimon thoughtfully as he peered into his brother's mouth. "I hope that you never need braces."  
"Me too," replied Tiikeimon as he looked at the paws that replaced his hands. "I think I'm gonna have trouble holding a toothbrush as it is."  
"It's so dark in here, Palmon," murmured Meimimon as she huddled on the cement. "I want to go out in the sun."  
"I know just what you mean," replied Palmon as she tried to soothe her.  
"I don't think that this is the right kind of place to make such a huge decision," said Jyoumon as he looked glumly up at the ceiling.  
"Do you think he'd let us out to think about things?" asked Soramon as she flew up as high as she could. "There's not enough room in here."  
"We're forgetting something," said Taimon. "But what?"  
"I dunno Tai," replied Agumon.  
"This doesn't seem right," said Karimon sadly. "Especially after all that Igorimon has done for us."  
Everyone's head snapped up. "_**Igorimon!**_" they all shouted together.   
"Where is she?" asked Gatomon. "We heard her."  
"So she's gotta be close by," said Patamon.  
All of the Digimon got up, their own problems and desires forgotten. They started to search the room for their guide.  
"Igorimon?!?" shouted Soramon. "Can you hear us?"  
"Where are you?!" called out Agumon.  
"Frankenmon!" shouted Matimon. "What have you done with Igorimon?!?"  
  
In a dark room just off the one he just left, Frankenmon faced his servant. The female Digimon sported welts and bruises and wore a few new bandages. She sat huddled against a wall, her head hidden against her knees.  
"Igorimon," said Frankenmon in his gravely voice, "you have yet to apologise for disobeying me."  
The female Digimon said nothing, but sobbed softly instead.  
Frankenmon sighed in exasperation. He stopped pacing and thought for a moment. "Igorimon, I will give you one final chance to redeem yourself. You have to convince my new Digimon to stay as they are. If you cannot do even that, than I shall have to consider punishing you."  
"Yes, Master," Igorimon whispered.  
"Then I shall let them outside, and you shall go and convince them."  
  
Izimon was studying some digital insects that lived within a tree. Not quite insects per say, but not really Digimon either. He wiggled his way further into the hollow, trying to commit everything to memory, as he definitely couldn't bring his laptop with him. Even though it was dark, his eyes were able to make out the forms and details of the interesting new life-forms within the dark little haven.  
"Izimon! Haven't you been in there long enough?" called out Tentomon from somewhere behind him. "The others want to hold a meeting.  
The small bug-boy Digimon gave a silent sigh. At least he had a chance to study something that he would not be able to see as a human, or even as a half completed Digimon. He carefully backed out of the hollow, and then flew to the ground, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his partner almost towered over him.  
"All right, I'm ready," he said to Tentomon. "Let's go."  
Everyone was gathered on the field by the old signpost. Well almost everyone. Soramon was still flying up above the trees and ruins.   
Biyomon called up to her. "Sora! You gotta come down now!"  
"Just a minute!" called Soramon from up above. "I won't really have another chance at this." A minute later she landed on the ground.   
"So has anyone seen Igorimon yet?" asked Matimon as he scratched himself in the ear with his hind leg.   
"I'm right here, Matimon, sweetie," said Igorimon's voice as she approached them from the doorway of the lab.  
"What happened to you, Igori?" asked Agumon in concern.  
The Digimon noticed all of the bruises and welts that their guide bore. Anger rose in each of them as they realised what must have happened to sweet Igori.  
"It doesn't matter, dear," she said with a forced smile.  
"Yes it does matter!" exclaimed Meimimon. "You're hurt and we are not going to stand by and let people do that to you!!!"  
"Yeah!" said Karimon hotly. "We care for you too much!"  
"Did Frankenmon do this to you?" asked Palmon. "Tell us if it was him."  
"We'll make him pay," said Biyomon.  
All of the Digimon voiced their opinions and anger and their vows of vengeance. Then Igorimon settled them down with a wave of her hands and got their attention.   
"Listen up, dear hearts. My master wants me to convince you all to keep your present forms. But I want you to decide for yourselves what you want to do."  
"We already know that we have to change back to human," said Karimon.  
"But what's the rush?" asked Gatomon. "We've made it to the lab and because of that, Frankenmon caught us. Now you all have been changed. You should at least experience being a Digimon for a little longer. What can it hurt?"  
There was a few minutes of silence as they all thought things over.  
"I like being strong enough to do things," said Tiikeimon.   
"I'm in no rush to change back," said Jyoumon. "It's good to be able to do things, like swimming and running. And it's nice knowing that I can do so."  
"I can learn to like this new body," said Meimimon. "And I can stay like this for as long as I want to."  
"With this form of mine, I can explore and learn about all sorts new things about the Digi-World." Izimon shrugged. "It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity."  
"I find it wonderful just being able to fly," said Soramon. "Would it be so wrong to want to be able to do so for a while longer?"  
"I wouldn't mind just staying with T.K. for a while longer," said Matimon with a thick arm around his brother's shoulders."  
"I like the feeling of being strong," admitted Karimon. "And knowing that I can do whatever I want, knowing that I won't get sick. But it's not just about what I want, is it?"  
"All I know is that I don't want the adventure to end," said Taimon as he scratched his knee. But like Kari says, this isn't just about what we want to do. And I also know that if we decide to throw away our Crests and stay as Digimon, the adventure will end anyway, and so will the Digi-World. And you know what? I don't think that I can be that selfish."  
Everyone sighed. They knew that Taimon was correct.  
"Well, I guess that's that," said Jyoumon. "But that's okay. It was fun while it lasted."  
"If only we could Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega levels," said Agumon. "Then you guys could stay as Digimon longer."  
"But that is not currently possible," said Izimon. "And unfortunately, we don't have the time to figure it out."  
"Sorry about that, Igorimon," said Taimon as he moved towards her. "You're gonna get into trouble for this, aren't you?"  
"Maybe, Taimon dear, but I believe that you made the right decision." The smile that Igorimon gave them was genuine as opposed to the one that she gave them earlier.  
  
Frankenmon watched them from his tear in reality. He was flabbergasted. After all of the advantages that he had given them, the new Digimon --_his Digimon_ wanted to become human again?!? And what did Igorimon think she was doing?!? Curiosity overcame him. He had to know why. He stepped through the tear, back into reality.   
  
The Digimon watched as Frankenmon stepped out of his inter-dimensional rift. The first thing he did as he stepped out was to walk up to Igorimon and smack her hard across the face. She gave a startled gasp.  
"You didn't even try to obey me, Igorimon! How dare you disobey your master?!?" he shouted at her.  
Then he noticed that the faces of sixteen Digimon staring at him with pure anger and hate in their eyes.  
"How dare you?!?" shouted Meimimon. "You evil monster!!" She leaped at him and tried to scratch at his face with her claws.   
He knocked her aside, astonished at her ferocity. This is not something that he expected out of his delicate blossom of a Digimon. This was not right at all. "You have all decided to refuse the offer that I have given you?!?" he asked incredulously. He pulled out his transmitter and activated the stasis program. Everyone of the Digimon before him were all locked into place. With his special ability, he probed into the minds of his experimental subjects. "I must find out why."  
  
He looked into the angry eyes of Tiikeimon. "I am not useless! I have learned so much since I came to the Digi-World. And I have gotten stronger too! I am not worthless, and I don't need to be babied anymore. I don't have to be a Digimon to prove that. I am going to do everything that I can to make sure that everything is okay!"  
  
Jyoumon stared at him through steady violet eyes. "I may have been a wimp before I came here, but I have experienced so much that I can't help but change. I have become stronger and I know now that I can say no to things that I don't want to do and I can choose my own destiny. It would be nice to have this body a little longer but there are so many people who are relying on me and I choose not to let them down."  
  
Meimimon's pale green face was flushed with red as she glared at Frankenmon. "Maybe I am a little too concerned about my appearance, but thanks to Palmon and my friends I have learned that a person can be beautiful on the inside and that friendships themselves are beautiful. And there is no way that I am going to sacrifice the friendships of the people who are counting on me!"  
  
"Ever since I arrived here in the Digital World I have interacted with all of the Digimon that I have encountered. Everything that has happened since we've arrived has been a learning experience. I was already a part of this world before you made me a Digimon and I don't need to keep this body to experience it." Izimon was smug with his reply. "And I do have my friends to help me find the answers."  
  
Soramon's answer was a bit wistful, but her resolution was firm. "Dreams are part of what we are. I thank you for letting me experience my dream, but there is a time where dreams need to be put aside so real work can get done. It's true that I loved the ability to fly, but now I need to get my head out of the clouds so I can help my loved ones. They are counting on me."  
  
Matimon looked at his brother before answering. "It would be great if T.K. and me could stay together. But this isn't the way to do it. We can't just leave the other people that we love, like Mom and Dad. We will be together again. And again and again. But it will be on our own terms."  
  
"I have been sick most of my life," said Karimon. "I know what it's like to be left behind because I wasn't strong enough. But I am strong in other ways. I can help out in other ways. I don't need this strong body to help my brother and my friends. Even if I can't go along with them myself, I will always be with them in spirit."  
  
"You say that the adventure ends if I give up this body," said Taimon. "But you're wrong, Frankenmon. Life itself is an adventure. I was having an adventure at summer camp, then I was having an adventure when I came to the Digital World. I had a great adventure as a Digimon, and I plan on continuing the adventure to defeat Piedmon. After that, who knows what kind of adventure that I'll have next. But you know what? I think I want to have those adventures as Tai. His life isn't so boring after all. And I am not afraid to live out my life as him."  
  
Frankenmon didn't know what to say. He was certain that they would keep the new bodies that he had given them. But he saw into their hearts and minds and got an answer that he didn't expect.  
There was a low chuckle from the prone form of Igorimon. "You have received your answer, Master. Is it really all that surprising? These children are not as selfish as you are."  
Frankenmon became enraged at the tone of her voice. He had offered Igorimon a second chance to redeem herself. He had offered these Rookies everything, life, and safety, and their hearts' desire and they all have _REJECTED HIM?!?_  
"I refuse to believe this!" he shouted. "I will never change you back! If you refuse to remain as Digimon, then I shall not let you remain at all!" A dark energy started to form around his hands. The Digimon-Destined and the Destined Digimon were all unable to move as Frankenmon's stasis field still held them in place. They could only stare in fear and the dark energy became more and more concentrated.  
Igorimon broke free of the stasis and she struggled to stand. "Let them go!!!" she shouted. "You have given them a choice, and they have chosen! Now change them back!" She stumbled to get in between her Master and her charges.  
"I am finally tired of wasting my time on these obviously failed experiments!" shouted Frankenmon. "And this time, I am going to delete them! No more of this setting them free. Do you hear me, Igorimon?!?" He aimed his hands with the dark energy towards all of the Digimon. "**Dark Dissection!**" he shouted as he let the energy loose towards them.  
"**Shield of Light!**" shouted Igorimon as she deflected his attack.  
"What are you doing, Igorimon!" demanded the evil scientist. "I command you to step aside!"  
"I will not! You shall not have these Digimon as long as I draw breath," she replied. She was already panting from the exertion.   
The sixteen Digimon were at a complete loss, they would help if only they were free from the stasis that kept them still.  
"Silly little fool," said Frankenmon derisively. "Do you honestly think that you can stop me?"  
"I don't know," said Igorimon honestly. "But I am going to do my best and try." She began to shimmer. "Igorimon digivolve into... **_ Titaniamon!_**" The faerie queen Digimon darted in and smacked the evil scientist Digimon right across the face. The dark energy dissolved and faded.  
Frankenmon regarded the other Digimon thoughtfully. "This is unexpected. You should not be able to digivolve at all. I have not programmed it into you. How is it that you are able to do so now?"  
"Perhaps I have found a reason to do so," replied Titaniamon. "It is amazing what a Digimon could do when she is properly motivated."  
"You don't say," mused Frankenmon. "But do you think that it is enough to defeat me?"  
"**Spirit Shine!**" she cried out, sending her faerie attack towards him, but he batted it aside.  
"Poor little Igorimon," he talked down to her. "Can't you see? You may have digivolved, but it still isn't enough to defeat me." He dashed up with her and raised his hand. "**Hand of Dark Punishment!**" He smacked her across the face and he smacked her again and again. He didn't let up at all and Titaniamon had no chance to retaliate.  
While the two Ultimate Digimon were fighting, all of the Rookies realised that they were no longer frozen in place. They tried to digivolve but found that they were unable to do so. But that did not prevent them from trying to help their friend. But Frankenmon batted them aside easily and did not let up on his attack on Igorimon.  
Frankenmon knocked Titaniamon back far enough and she had the moment to get back on her feet. She shook herself and faced her opponent. She seemed to know that she was fighting a rear-guard battle. She took a deep breath prepared to use her final attack.  
"**Starburst Sacrifice!**" A huge brilliant pulsing ball of light shot out from her hands. It hit Frankenmon squarely in the chest and exploded. The resulting burst of light blinded them all.  
And when their sight returned the Rookies realised that Frankenmon now held the faerie-queen Digimon by the collar of her chain mail. She looked weak and bruised, yet still defiant. Frankenmon was now panting heavily.   
He glared at her over his fist. "I didn't think that you would defy me," he said to her. "And that attack you just performed was impressive, but now you have nothing left to fight with. And unfortunately for you, I am just a little winded."  
"I did what I felt I had to do. These children must be restored."  
"And so you risk throwing away everything." He sighed. "Igorimon, I am very, very disappointed in you," said Frankenmon grimly. "You do realise that I have to punish you now and that there is nothing you can do to stop me?"  
"I know," said Titaniamon softly. Then she lifted her chin and looked at her creator defiantly. "But if I had the second chance, I would do it all over again. There are some things that are worth risking all for."  
The other Digimon sighed. "I think that I built you too well. It will pain me to do this, but I am afraid that you leave me with no choice."  
"Wait!!!" shouted Taimon. "What are you going to do with her?!?" He ran forward on all fours, taking a deep breath in to prepare his attack.  
"Wait, Taimon!" cried out Titaniamon. Then she said softly, "Wait, _Tai_ dear." She gave him and all of the others a warm and sad smile. "This is all for the best, trust me, and trust in yourself. All of you."  
"What do you mean?" asked Matimon. "You're not giving up, are you Titaniamon?"  
"No, _Matt_, sweetie. You will understand." Titaniamon shimmered and devolved back into Igorimon. She was bruised and battered, but she didn't look like she was giving up. Rather she looked like she was waiting for something.  
Frankenmon looked grim. "You do understand that there is no reason to give these Digimon hope, especially when there is nothing you can do about it. Say goodbye to them now, Igorimon. After I am done with you, I will take care of them."  
Igorimon's right hand started to glow. The faint light traveled up her arm and soon covered her entire body. The gentle Digimon looked up at her creator for one last time, and smiled. "I thought you were smarter than this, Master --_Frankenmon_. Hope is eternal. It is the light to drive out the darkness that Piedmon desires. Even though you will destroy me, I have succeeded in what I have set out to do. I have an accomplishment that I can be proud of. I have brought the Digi-Destined and the Destined Digimon here to defeat you. I have helped restore them so they can defeat the darkness. What have you done that you can say that you are proud of, Frankenmon."  
"Shut up! I'm still the master here!"  
"Not mine, not anymore. I am my own master, the master of my own destiny. I do not need to do as you say anymore; I have made my own choices."  
"You have no idea of what you are saying, Igorimon. You say that I am no longer your master, but I hold your fate in my hands, and the same goes for the gaggle of Rookie Digimon that you have been shepherding."  
Igorimon chuckled. "You are deceiving yourself, Frankenmon. I knew that this was going to happen, and I chose to follow through with my choice. So do what you feel that you have to do, and I will do the same."  
"Be quiet, Igorimon!" shouted the Evil Scientist. "I am still Master here!"  
"The master of what? Not of me anymore. And what have you done that you are proud of? What have you done that will leave a lasting impact on this world?"  
Frankenmon paused as he pondered the words of his onetime slave. Deep inside, he realised that she was correct, but he was convinced that he could hide the truth from himself for a little while longer if there is no one around to remind him of it. He was sorry to have to destroy his work, but for the sake of keeping his peace of mind, Igorimon and the Digimon-Destined, as well as all of the Destined Digimon have got to go. There has to be no witnesses.  
His free hand formed a glowing red ball of energy. He raised Igorimon higher and aimed the glowing ball at her chest. "Goodbye, Igorimon," he snarled.  
"Wait!!!" shouted the Digimon.  
"Goodbye dear hearts," whispered Igorimon and she gave them all one final smile.  
"**Dark Dissection!**" The blast blew Igorimon apart into tiny pixels.  
  
Despair came over the sixteen Digimon. If Frankenmon was able to beat down Titaniamon, an Ultimate Digimon, then what chance do they have, even if they could digivolve into Champion Digimon, to defeat him?  
"Now," said Frankenmon with an evil smile, "let's just finish up, shall we?" He advanced towards them.  
Taimon realised that Igorimon knew all along that Frankenmon would destroy her. _This is what she meant when she said that she would be punished. Yet she agreed to help us. She led us here. She really must have believed in us._   
He struggled back to his feet and shouted at Frankenmon and his team-mates. "Listen! Igorimon believed in us! She knew what was gonna happen and she still helped us."  
His team-mates looked at him.  
"And you wanna know what?!?" he demanded. "After all that she gave us, there is NO WAY that I am gonna let her down!!!"  
The others nodded in agreement. Looks of grim determination overcame all of their faces.  
  
The pixels in the air, the remains of Igorimon, turned golden.  
  
The golden motes drifted over to all of the Rookies and settled on them. Then they were absorbed into the determined Digimon.  
Taimon felt a great warmth overcome him and with it the knowledge that he would be able to do whatever it took to defeat Frankenmon and regain the ability to free the Digital World from Piedmon's evil.   
All at once, the Rookie Digimon realised that the stasis program that prevented them from digivolving was no longer in effect.  
They wasted no time.  
"Taimon digivolve into… _**Taichimon!**_" The Champion form was tall and strong and somewhat more reptilian than before.  
"Agumon digivolve into... _**Greymon!**_" The giant dinosaur loomed over his partner.  
"Matimon digivolve into... **_Yamatomon!_**" The wolf man Digimon growled menacingly at Frankenmon.  
"Gabumon digivolve into... **_Gabumon!_**" The giant wolf stood behind his partner, ready to watch his back.  
"Soramon digivolve into... _**Soranamon!**_" The graceful bird-woman flexed her hands, ready for the attack.  
"Biyomon digivolve into... **_Birdramon!_**" The giant bird took to the air, ready to provide air support.  
"Meimimon digivolve into... _**Entomimon!**_" The beautiful nymph-like Digimon looked grim and determined. It was obvious that she didn't want to fight, but will for the sake of her friends.  
"Palmon digivolve into... **_Togemon!_**" The giant walking cactus flexed her arms, preparing for the battle.  
"Jyoumon digivolve into... **Joaiomon!**" The Champion form was now more beastlike, but didn't look any less capable of causing maximum damage.  
"Gomamon digivolve into..._ **Ikkakumon!**_" The giant woolly Digimon gave his partner a mischievous grin, then glared at Frankenmon.  
"Izimon digivolve into... **_Koushiromon!_**" The four armed insect-humanoid took to the air.  
"Tentomon digivolve into... **_Kabutarimon!_**" The giant horned beetle joined his partner.  
"Tiikeimon digivolve into... _**Takerumon!**_" The bat-winged warrior clutched his spear and aimed it towards his opponent.  
"Patamon digivolve into... _**Angemon!**_" The graceful angel lifted into the sky.  
"Karimon digivolve into... **_Hikarimon!_**" The fur covered angel grasped the hilt of her sword and rose into the sky.  
"Gatomon digivolve into... **_Angewomon!_**" The winged Amazon joined her partner.  
  
The evil scientist looked at the sixteen Champion Digimon and smiled. "This will be most interesting," he said. "I will be able to see how well my creations manage to fight before I destroy them all."  
  
_  
Yay, after a year, I have finished the seventh chapter. I want to thank MoonSheen, for her support. I want to thank Shiborugu for many an idea, especially for the Frankenmon tale. I want to thank Silver-Stone-Wolf for suggesting the details of Freismon, and some of the battles. And I also want to thank Alex Warlorn, for the idea and a outline of the Question and Answer period of Frankenmon's. (He wants me to advertise his Digimorphs 03 fic and I have no problem with that --give it a read, folks! You'll find it here on fanfiction.net, here.) _  
  
_And many, many thanks for all of the people who have encouraged me to keep going with this fanfic.   
_   
_Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you think!_  
  



End file.
